


Tarzan

by SofiaHuizar1994



Series: Tarzan!AU [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 51,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHuizar1994/pseuds/SofiaHuizar1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, a man raised by Dragons must decide where he really belongs when he discovers he's human. Hiccup, a boy raised by an overbearing father, finds comfort with the strange, enchanting wild man whom he's stumbled upon while in danger. Two worlds meet, pain, suffering, and love blossom. (First Fanfiction! please be easy on me!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Jack slid from tree to tree, His staff gripped tightly as he jumped to the next branch. His breath came out ragged and in a frenzy, from behind he could hear the thundering footsteps following, up ahead he could see it, the great waterfall that overlooked the entire island, so close, so close! He could almost feel the water's cool touch on his face.

Quickly a black mass overshadowed him, in panic, Jack ran even faster, but it was no use. Using it's strong hind legs the black mass pushed Jack's face into the muddy ground and with a loud roar the mass reached the water edge and jumped in. Jack meanwhile, face now covered from the sticky mud chuckled and took hold of his precious staff.

"Hey! That's wasn't fair!" He whined, a smile illuminating his face, the black mass merely shrugged and made a wheezing like sound that may had resembled a laugh.

"Don't laugh, you cheating dragon!" He yelled once more in mock hurt, the black mass, or more likely Dragon ignored the boy and submerged its entire body under the water. Jack laughed once more and ran onto the water, taking a quick breath he submerged as well and smiled at his friend. Together they swam towards the bottom of the massive lake, to the hidden pocket of air that only him and the dragons knew of. finally reaching their destination, they pushed open the ferns that blocked the entrance and skillfully stepped into the giant nest.

Jack smiled and let a loud roar from his mouth, following was another roar from his friend, in which millions of other roars accompanied it.

"Feels good to be home, hu, Toothless?" He turned to the black dragon. Toothless opened his mouth in the imitation of a smile and licked his scaly lips.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too, let go eat something." Jack once again gripped his staff and began scaling the vines and tress, skillfully avoiding the smaller dragons and jumping over others. soon they neared the top where most of the food was kept and dug in, Toothless ate gulp after gulp, enjoying the slimy fish and meet go down his throat, Jack did the same, choosing to only eat the smallest pieces of fish and meat.

"I saw some of the hunters go near the lake earlier today..." He murmured to Toothless, whom had stopped eating and looked at Jack in concern.

"There's no way they could get here anyways, right?" He shrugged "But I can't help but feel nervous whenever I see them, with those weird cloth's and black sticks... And after they did to your tail too..." He trailed off, done with his food, he swung down to his own nest and laid there, contemplating, the sun's rays hit directly to his face and made him sleepy. closing his eyes, he felt the shift in weight next to him as Toothless curled next to him, ready to nap.

" Well, whatever, as long as they don't here, we'll all be safe..." With that said, Jack crossed his arms behind his head, and dozed off.

\-------

The ship rocked from side to side, the water calm and clear unlike the night before, it's shipmates ran from here to there, getting ready for when they reached the port that was not so far away, meanwhile, a certain inhabitant fiddled with his notes and drawing's shoving them into suitcases after suitcase.

"Will you calm down, Hiccup! we're nearly there!" A young female voice said from the entrance of the door to Hiccups compartment, successfully scaring the boy as well.

"A-Astrid! Geez, Don't sneak up on me!" He frowned as he picked up more of his notes from the floor.

"That damn storm from last night messed everything up! All of my notes either on the floor or god knows where!" he grumbled as the girl, Astrid, crouched down and helped him.

"Hiccup, It's fine, you can always make new notes, plus I'm sure you'll have even more once we get there, Mister dragon expert!" She laughed.

"Oh shut up Astrid! You have no Idea how excited I am for this! How much I had to beg my dad to let me come with Fishlegs! This is an opportunity of a life time! to see dragons in their natural habitat! to be able to observe them, to be close enough to draw, to study, to-"

"Get killed" Astrid finished for him. "Hiccup, I know your excited, but you have to remember this are wild animals, their only objective is to kill you on sight, and besides I doubt you'll be able to see one alive and kicking anyways, the little lizards hardly come out to play" She scrunched up her nose.

"Finish up, we'll be there at half past two, I'll inform Fishlegs, meanwhile, relax!" She ordered giving the boy a look and stepped out. Sighing Hiccup stuffed the last of his papers inside the briefcase and fetched his coat, 'This is it' he though, fiddling with his coat, and shirt straps.

As the boats horned, alarming the port, Hiccup took hold of his bag, and swung it over his slim shoulders, making his way hurriedly to deck, there he smelt the refreshing smell of ocean, he inhaled deeply, then coughed just as much, the smell form the coal was almost overbearing, the sea's smell quickly lost in it.

"Hiccup!" He heard Professor Fishlegs stumbling behind him, bags and suitcases on hand.

"Aren't you excited! we're here! I still can't believe your dad let you come, but that is to say, it's good that he did, this is a once in a life time opportunity, oh I can't wait till were there! I can see the port now! there's an awful lot of people though.. I hope they don't scare away the dragons, but ooooh, do you think we'll find the nest? oh I hope we do!" Fishlegs rambled on, and Hiccup smiled. almost there, just a little bit more, and they would be there.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: HTTYD, ROGT are properties of DreamWorks animations. Tarzan is property of Disney animation. neither belong to me

Fumbling his way onto the port, Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Astrid strode into what seemed to be the welcoming party.

"Welcome to the island! Gentlemen, lady!" The biggest of the group, an older man with rippling muscle, beer belly, and excessive facial hair greeted with a rotting smile. "Alvin's the name! I'll be your ever loving tour guide around the port" Alvin chortled.

"This young man is Daggur!," He gestured to a boy around Hiccups age, with a strange tattoo covering his face, and a maniacal glint in his eyes "And this old man is Mildew!" He pointed to the hunched back man, with just as much hair as Alvin, only grayer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Hiccup smiled, raising his hand, the three men gave him a look and started walking off, stumbling, Fishlegs, Astrid and he followed.

"As you know were here on an expedition," Fishlegs started, fast paced walking along side Alvin "our friend Astrid here has been hired for protection, and we've come prepared with our own tents and such, so we won't be needing any lodging here, but please sir, would you be able to tell us where we can find the dragons-"

"Dragons! those wretched beasts! they'd be better of stuffed, heads hanging from the walls! their hearts dripping from fresh blood!" The boy, Daggur giggled as he interrupted Fishlegs, whom which in turn looked pale.

"N-no you misunderstand! were only here to study them, not kill them!" At that the old man turned and glared at Fishlegs "we've be better off without those beasts! they've gone and killed my live stock! they've gone and raided me field! those good for nothing dragons only have one purpose and one purpose only are there-"

"Scales" Alvin finally intervened into the conversation. "Dragon scales sell for a very hefty price. why, only a pound full could I buy a brand new ship!" he laughed "With only half of a fin, I bought this whole island!" he laughed even louder.

"w-what do you mean a fin?! if you take a dragons fin he can't-" Hiccup started "Fly away! I know!" Alvin chortled "Got to admit, that blasted dragon almost cost me an eye, but I did it." he puffed his chest out proudly. "well we have arrived!" he smiled, they had reached the end of the port, and stood by the edge of the island, a small leafy path moving deeper in. "walk straight from here, and you'll get to your... campsite" he gave a slimy laugh for the last time and beckoned the two other men to follow him back to the port.

"well that wasn't creepy or nothing..." Hiccup contemplated out loud. taking a firm hold to his luggage, he squared his shoulders and walked forward, Fishlegs fumbling from behind with his own luggage, and Astrid, with her shotgun in hand followed.

\-------

As silently as he could be, he slithered through the moss on the branches. He crouched down, staff in hand, and leaped forward. with a loud roar the smashed the sharp end of his staff into the neck of the small deer, making it a quick and painless kill. "Sorry.." he murmured as he unhinged his staff from the now dead animal

"Toothless!" Jack yelled, in a few minutes time the dragon bounced towards him, his own bigger deer on his mouth.

"We're done with the hunting." Jack heaved the small deer upon Toothless' back. "Let's throw them in the lake, then we can go exploring again!" With a smile jack led the way, throwing the two carcass the smaller dragons swam up and dragged it down once more to the nest, Jack hurriedly cleaned his staff and jumped to the nearest tree, Toothless following in tow.

climbing higher and higher, the slid once more from branch to branch and headed to the bigger lake on the other side of the mountain, there with its low hanging branches Jack would be able to bother the many humming birds and jackrabbits that seemed to laze around the area. though, they've only made it half way when a resounding blast was heard thought the island. a deadly silence followed after.

"Oh no.." Jack whispered, Toothless turned around and made his way back to the lake, as fast as he could, jack followed, but soon enough he lost his friend and another blast was heard and slipped from the branch. another boom, and it was closer now.

"no, no, no, no, no..!" Jack murmured and he quickly hid on the overgrowth and waited for the danger to pass.

He held his breath as the silhouette of a person smashing through the overgrowth, with what seemed like a giant spear broke through.

Shocked, he stared. It looked like one of the hunters, but smaller, with wheat colored hair and a small pair of breasts. The strange creature pointed the black stick at his direction and the blast, now louder than ever followed. Jack flattened himself on the ground.

"Astrid!" A voice said from behind the small hunter, a taller one, round, and pink approached.

"is everything okay.?"

"Stand still professor! I thought I saw something.." the hunter said to the pink colored hunter, whom suddenly stood rigid.

"Honestly what's with all the fuss about!" another voice followed. how many of them were there! but when the last hunter stepped out, something inside jack thumped.

he was lanky, and small. he had strange dots covering his face, but his eyes were as green as the trees. greener than the moss that grew over the stones by the rivers, greener than the leafs of the tallest trees. greener than the while island.

"Astrid! please stop being so paranoid!" the green eyed hunter said to the smaller one.

"Hiccup, I was hired to protect you, and protect you I shall" the hunter said. quietly, he climbed over the trees and made his way across the shadows of the leafs, though before He reached the edge of the natural green roof, the hunter blasted two more blast towards his direction. holding on rigid, Jack's body stayed still, two holes near him, between his legs and near his waist.

"Honestly, Astrid! What if it was a Dragon?" the green eyes said.

"That was no dragon.." The smaller hunter said. all of them looked up, jack held his breath, though, the smaller hunter gestured for them to follow, moving forward. Jack let out a silent sight, and started to make his way back to the lake, hopefully unnoticed, though before he could, he saw the green eyed hunter walk, murmuring to himself, curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to follow.

\---------------

Meanwhile, Hiccup grumbled to himself, stumbling behind, avoiding as many roots as he could.

"Stupid leg.." He sighed, as he was ready to climb over a fallen branch a noise from above made his body tense, looking up, he was met eye to eye, with a little dragon. excitement coursed through his body, backing away slowly he smiled at the little dragon, a common garden!

"Pss! Fishlegs! come here quick!" he whispered, but Hiccup didn't take his eyes off the little thing. slowly as not to startle it, he reached inside his coat and took out his leather bound research book.

"Oh, this is just fascinating!" he smiled as he began to make an outline of the small dragon, which in turn started to munch on a branch "Oh, you sweet little dragon! I can't wait to tell Fishlegs..." he murmured looking up, the dragon had gone, slumping his shoulders Hiccup sighed.

"Darn it..." he started towards the path again, when a tug at his coat made him turn, there! on his shoulder! the little dragon looked upon the picture, elated Hiccup showed the book closer.

"Here what do you think?" he laughed as the common garden made a high pitched sound, curiously sounding like a whistle. In a flash the dragon snatched the book from his hands with its mouth and began to scuttle away. "Wait! no!" Hiccup called out as he chased the little thing, whilst the smaller dragon ripped pages with its little claws.

"I came here to research exotic dragons and I get my book stolen by a common!" Hiccup grumbled, picking up peace after piece of paper from the dragons trail.

The little dragon, now sitting atop a small boulder, ripped page after page, until it reached the one with the picture, ripping that one out, and throwing the now ruined book to the side, it sat, looking at the drawing with great interest. Hiccup, now panting and pink in the face, took hold of his disheveled book and glowered at the peaceful dragon.

"Give me that!" Hiccup said sternly, hand out, waiting for the page, the little common made a low hissing sound and sat atop the drawing. " Come on now, enough of this." he sighed, hands on his waist, Trying to look stern. " I want this paper at the count of three" Hiccup approached the little dragon slowly, as it looked at him suspiciously.

"One" he edged closer, putting one finger up. "Two" another step. " Oh look! Fish!" Hiccup gestured wildly ahead, the little common dragon looked away in surprise, taking the opportunity, Hiccup snatched the paper from under the dragon, whom stumbled down the boulder, Hiccup laughed. "I can't believe you fell for that one!"

The dragon, looking distressed made the same whistling noise, and let out a high pitched wail, it was crying.

" No, no don't give me those crocodile tears!" He chuckled. " What would your parents have to say?"

low hisses followed, yelping he turned, there on the trees, a pack full of common dragons stood, teeth bared, all on their hind legs, ready to attack.

" You see I told you they'd be cross" He laughed nervously, backing away slowly from the ever growing pack. " Be easy on him, children will be children" not looking behind him, Hiccups leg tangled with one of the many moss covered roots and fell, the dragons leaped at him. Scrambling he stood and ran.


	3. Chapter Three

He ran. Sweat covered his face, and his sides hurt. but he kept running. Now Hiccup was not an idiot. He'd studies enough about dragons to know about the common gardens. by themselves, they were harmless, docile, but in a pack, like the one chasing him now, they might as well be piranhas. His leg rubbed with the nub of flesh, it hurt, and chaffed, but he kept running, faster now. Up ahead he saw what appeared to be a deep ravine.

relief filled his core, Hiccup could jump that! readying himself, he took a deep breath and jumped. but his legs never touched solid ground.

Looking down, he saw he was flying, FLYING? then he felt a hard object around his waist. with numb fingers he felt what seemed to be a hooked handle, of possibly stone? but what could possibly be holding onto that, breathing heavily, he looked up, and screamed.

A man, wrapped in what seemed to be deer hide, face covered in some sort of blue paint, and white hair held the bone that hooked around his waist. The other, obviously startled by the scream looked down at Hiccup, confusion covering his features, but soon turned back forward. looking back once more, Hiccup saw the entire horde of common's chasing, some running, some by air. One of them quickly over-ran its pack and attached its sharp teeth to Hiccups leg. In near panic, Hiccup reached down quickly, unclasping the metal that kept his leg in place, and watched as the dragon gave a startled yelp, his leg falling as it fell.

without warning, the man took hold of his waist and hoisted him up, gliding in between trees, the common's surrounded them, Jumping, the man made a summersault downwards. They landed on more branches and continued to down spiral, gliding in the moss, the dragons still hot on their trail, they were relentless.

The man took position to jump into a another branch, a smaller flock of dragons collided to the side of the strange man, making his grip on the staff falter, dropping it, alongside Hiccup.

Hiccup, becoming airborne, screamed, he took hold of the staff falling next to him, and swung it, it knocked a common from the air, and lodged itself on a low hanging vine. Hiccup swung in midair and held for dear life, for a second, he felt relief fill him, but it was short lived. Hundreds of other common scuttled toward the vine, fast paced, hell bent on getting him. His arms hurt, but Hiccup held on, the sweat from his brow making his vision blurry, a common had started to climb onto the staff.

without warning, the vine holding them up snapped and down they all went, Hiccup took a breath, before it was knocked out of his as the Wildman crashed into his side.

Desperately, the Wildman made a wild grab to a vine, his hold on Hiccup once more faltering, he stretched out, and landed on the upwards hollow of a tree, soon after catching Hiccup into his arms, his legs parted, making a painful crunch between the Wildman's thighs, he grunted and looked around, Hiccup did to and gestured wildly ahead.

"Over there!" He yelled as more terrors flew in fast, the Wildman tucked him into his side and jumped inside the hollow tree, the terrors now scratching at every available surface, ripping the wood or climbing from above, the strain was too much, and the tree, with a sickening crunch, caved in, the strong vines that kept it up snapping with the added weight.

Falling, down they went, they fell, the commons right after them, Hiccup didn't know what to do, he stretched his arm in reach for a vice, a tree something! Clutched in his hands was the Wildman's staff, the swung the hooked end, wild hope that it would catch something, instead is struck one of the commons, it hissed and screeched once more, now full of vigor the commons rounded together, opening their tiny wings, the built up speed, their small sharp claws opened at Hiccup

Still in mid-air, Hiccup's mid raised, looking for openings and avoiding chips of wood to hit his face. He swung the staff left and right, knocking common after common from the air. It felt like hours, though it might as well been seconds, Hiccups waist was grabbed from behind, The Wildman, grunting, lifted him over his shoulder, ripping his staff from Hiccup's grip, he swung it once more to the nearest branch, they swung upside down, before he readjusted Hiccup in his arms, and started jumping down, avoiding the huge Tree that fell after them, the commons whom didn't see it, were thrown down from the air of the force of the heavy wood.

Dodging piece after piece, The Wildman stopped at a thick branch, and pinned Hiccup into the main wall of the tree, arching his body downwards, making himself a makeshift shield, he felt the vibrations of the trunk crash between the branches, taking a bigger chunk out of the thick branch they flatten themselves in. Then silence.

It was followed by the many chirps of the common's, some scuttling away from under the bigger trunk on the ground, other jumping over them, climbing down and hiding under the moss and rocks. Two in particular, floated down, wings extended, Chirping madly at the Wildman gestured wildly as well, making lower clicking sounds and chirps, he turned towards him, Hiccup pressed himself into the tree, his reluctance showing in his face as the Wildman raised an arm and took a sheet of paper from his waistband. The Wildman looked at it for a second before throwing it at the face of the small common, whom Hiccup managed to recognize as the one who he was drawing earlier. The common made a purring sound, and floated down.

With the Wildman's attention elsewhere, he Quietly hopped around the branch, God forbid The Wildman did something to him.


	4. Chapter Four

Jack didn't know why he did it. But seeing the fear in those wide green eyes made something inside twist up, making him feel sick. He swung fast, just as the hunter was about to jump over the deep ravine. he felt the weight, he heard the small scream, he looked down, and his eyes locked into green ones.

His mind went blank after that. He remembered jumping from tree to tree, he remembered feeling that body pressed under him, he remembered giving the strange leaf with strange lines to the small terrible terror, but when he turned again, the green eyes hunter was gone. His gut clenched and looked around in near panic. Where could he had gone?

Jack would have called out, if he had not heard the small grunt from somewhere to the far right of the tree. positioning his staff, he climbed around, there he saw the hunter hopping his way through the thick roots and branches. slowly, as not to make his presence yet known, he watched.

\----------

To say Hiccup was struggling would be an understatement. With his leg gone, it was twice as hard to maneuver his way around, with an iron grip on the moss and vines he tried his best to descend slowly, and as carefully as he could. He could only imagine what would happen if he fell from this great height, but with those thoughts aside, He sighed and continued to hop slowly.

He pressed his hands flat into the tree and crouched down, seeing another thick enough root to step on. As he put his foot securely on it, the weight of the situation finally came crashing down his shoulders.

"I'm stuck on a tree with a man who speaks to dragons!" He felt completely exhausted, and felt foolish on how that sounded. "Okay, this is good, this is real good!" He murmured to himself as he stood stretched out, foot on the other branch, his arms extended. " Okay, at the count of three. One, Two.." He pushed himself hard, hoping the swing effect would launch him into the branch, all it did though was give him a false sense f security, balancing on the edge before he quickly pressed his hands in the root once more. " Well that didn't work..." He muttered once more, no longer caring that he might be sounding mad at the moment, Hiccup cursed, etiquette be damned.

" Well, this day can't get any worse-" There was a loud thunder echoing through the area, rain poured down, making his disheveled form even more prominent, Hiccup sighed, he had been doing that a lot latently, and hung his head in defeat, eyes closed. "Apparently it can.." He felt the tall tale signs of tears prickling the corners of his eyes, the frustration, and stress from it all making want to do nothing but revert to the small child he once was, and crouch down, yell and scream, letting out a shaky breath, Trying to cope with it all, he slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with the ones of the Wildman's whose face was too close for comfort, gasping he pushed himself off, he tittered on the balance with the sole of his foot before the Wildman 'gently' pushed him with a finger into the makeshift canopy of the other tree.

The wild man joined him, crouching, the Wildman shook his body, water spraying into his already wet form. Hiccup pressed himself on the tree, leg and stump tucked close to his body.

He gestured for Him to stay away, The Wildman looked at him in confusion, He pressed a hand into Hiccups stomach, poking and prodding, Hiccup, unable to help it laughed and giggled.

"No, stop it! That tickles!" He laughed

\---------

Jack was fascinated, the strange sound the green eyed hunter made was enduring, It made his insides squirm in such a way that felt pleasant, he continued to do so, until he realized that whatever material the strange hunter wore, stuck to his skin, reaching forward Jack took the hem and lifted up, he saw a flash of a pale stomach and pink nipples before he was kicked, rather hard, under his chin.

" Get off!" The hunter yelled, He stumbled back, and watched as the hunter once again tried to make himself small, tucking in his legs and winding his small arms around himself.

"N-now you stay over there, Like a good Wildman" He said, still perplexed, Jack reached out once more. "What are you doing?" He heard the hunter say, but he ignored him, his hand cooped the side of his face, marveling at the softness of it, he pulled his face closer. From the corner of his eye he saw the hunters hand clench into a fist.

"How dare you-!" The hunter swung, but Jack quickly held his wrist firmly, backing up only the slightest bit, He looked at his hand, Jack's heart beat faster than he could ever remember, slowly, he eased the fist open, He pressed his hand into the much smaller one of the hunter, it felt smooth, and warm. It soothed him, and an unbelievable urge to protect the hunter, no not hunter. It's hands were too small, to soft to be that of a killer, This green eyed creature came over him.

He looked up, His own blue eyes caught in the stare of those shining green eyes, Jack felt confused, He felt fear, and relief, something inside him gave a scream. Without breaking eye contact Jack lifted his other hand and pressed it on his chest, he felt the thump of his fast beating heart, his hands fell away and crawled cautiously to the creature, pressing his ear to its chest, closing his eyes for a moment, he smiled, hearing the creature's heart beat just as fast as his, smiling, he took hold of the creature's face and pressed it to his heart.

"Oh gods, Oh gods." He heard the creature say. It cleared its voice and pushed gently away, a smile on its lips. " Yes, that's a lovely heart beat." It said "It's very nice" The creature curled up once more. Jack licked his lips.

"It's very nice." He repeated, the meaning behind the strange sound lost to him.

The creature looked up, surprise evident in its face, It smiled again, wider, Jack's heart felt like exploding.

"You do speak!" It squealed. "And all this time you were just some Wildman, Dragon thing!" It shrugged its shoulders. " Why didn't you tell me you could speak, I have so many questions! How did you get here, but most of all I have to thank you, but good gods where did you get that staff, ooooh, if only I had my book-" Jack's fingers covered the creatures mouth, It spoke to fast to even try to comprehend what it was saying, The creature's face turned pink and Jack smirked. He jumped back and looked at the creature in concentration.

He wanted to saw something, but he highly doubted the creature would understand. His mind raised, the thought of the words he often heard the hunters say; Money, Beast, Demons, Kill, but none of them seemed to have any meaning to Jack, He licked his lips and did his best.

"Y-AH-CK" If memory worked right, that would be what his name sounded like in the creatures language. In turn the creature looked at him in confusion before it's face lit up in understanding.

"Oh I see!" Its exclaimed, Jack smiled and took hold of its shoulders.

"Y-AH-CK, OhIsee!" he gestured to himself and the creature. the creature smiled and laughed again, sitting up the creature made its back straight. "No, no, no, I'm Hiccup." Jack chuckled, and copied the creature, "No, no, no, I'm Hiccup." He made sure to make his voice high pitched in order to imitate the pronunciation of what the creature said. The creature giggle once more, and pressed it's warm hand into Jack chest,

"No, no, Jack." Jacks name rolled off the creatures lips making him shiver, "Hiccup" It pressed a hand on its chest. "Jack," he did it once more, "Hiccup". Unable to help himself, Jack held the creature's, not, Hiccup's face into his hands.

"Hiccup" He said it like a whisper. The name, just as strange and foreign. His forehead touched Hiccups and he sighed, unusually contempt. " Yes" he heard Hiccup whisper, Jack wished with all of his being for that moment to never end, But a boom cut through the noise of his own beating heart from his ears.

Hiccup scrambled up. "Astrid!" It smiled in relief, It made Jack's heart clench. Hiccup leaned further away from the canopy of the tree, rain long sense past. The boom echoed again, Jack swung under Hiccup, his trusty staff in one hand, his other holding tightly into a strong vine.

"Astrid!" He copied, Then took a deep breath and imitated the sound of the boom.

"Yes! Astrid! Could you take me to my camp?" Hiccup pointed towards the direction of the boom, understanding coloring his eyes, Jack swung up, and pressed Hiccup's body close to his. A jolt of electricity jumping through him.

"Hey wait! Can't we walk!" Hiccup howled as I swung from the vine


	5. Chapter Five

Toothless sat still at the edge of the lake, He was anxious. Jack hadn't returned, and he felt scared for his brother. He knew Jack was vulnerable, He had few to no scales, His claws were not long enough, or sharp enough, His teeth, even bared, were still the size of a small terror, He had no wings, and all he was able to use for protection were the bones of their departed mother. Toothless was scared.

Resent less, he called upon the group Jack and Him spent their time with the most, with a loud yip, Hookfang, Meatlug, BarfBelch, and Stormfly gathered around, all in the same state of panic. Jack was weak, Jack was small, Jack was the youngest of them all.

Up went Stormfly, Hookfang, and BarfBelch. The three flew high enough to see around the island, They made various calls, but their friend's voice was not heard. Stormfly whined and yipped at her friends, She started to make her way towards the edge of the island, making sure to fly around, hoping to spot Jack. Hookfang and BarfBelch followed.

Meanwhile, Toothless jumped from tree to tree, sniffing and whining, calling out to Jack, Meatlug, as kind hearted as she was, stayed with him, floating higher, flapping her small wings silently, Toothless whined again, Meatlug purred loudly, reassuring Him, Jack would be alright, Jack was a good hunter, Jack could climb, Jack could hide, Jack could use his mothers bones for protection. Toothless though, still worried.

A sudden roar alerted Him and Meatlug. Hookfang descended from the sky and hovered above the trees, He'd found something. Flying forward, Toothless ran fast, Hope filling u inside. Running her went, poor Meatlug panting trying to catch up, She wasn't as fast as the others.

Soon they reached to what appeared a small clearing, all stopped in their tracks, for this clearing wasn't as empty as they would have though. Strange things littered the place, Strange canopies hung over square pieces of wood, water and smoke littered the air, making Hookfang sneeze. cautiously they survived the area. It smelled strange, It smelled like Hunters, but not the normal hunters they've come across. Not a trace of blood could be seen. No strange black sticks, no sharp metals.

Meatlug stuck her face into one of the many canopies, biting and growling, she pulled back, the canopy falling behind her. slowly she stepped into the strange pile of fallen cloth. It was soft, stretching her mouth, in what may have been a smile, she jumped on the soft pile and purred. It was warm and comfortable, great for nesting. In rapt attention BarfBelch Stuck their heads in different opening around the clearing, clattering and inks of fallen object chorused around the area. Hookfang felt entranced looking upon the many clear objects, His breath made small rigs of smoke as he stared not blinking into his reflection, His tail swished from side to side, Knocking more Objects of their perch. Stormfly gnawed on what appeared to be a pile of bones hung up on a pile of wood, happily sharpening and whitening her teeth.

Toothless was beyond himself. He huffed and puffed, Whining and yelping, but his friends gave him no heed. They were supposed to be looking for Jack! Not mess and tangle themselves in what appeared to be the nest of hunters! Growing he hissed loudly, but yet his friends ignored him. BarfBelch rummaged through another small pool of water, only big enough to enter their foot in. inside they saw what appeared to be a small motionless fish, quickly they snapped their jaws and swallowed, though right after, burped and sputtered, it tasted horrible! But strange floating transparent spheres came out of their mouths as they coughed.

Toothless whom saw the entire ordeal, became entranced in the strange spheres. He jumped and opened his mouth, a sphere entered and popped. He was confused and jumped for another and another. His worrying thoughts for his brother momentarily pushed aside.

\-------------------

Swinging from vine to vine was an ecstatic feeling for Hiccup. He'd never felt so free, so light! Jack's arm still on his waist, He noticed how unusually cold he was, compared to the hot humidity of the island.

Jack didn't speak, His attention forward, Hiccup took the time to study him. His skin was pale, the most pale he's ever seen anyone be, His hair was pure white, like snow, like ice, His face smudged with that strange blue paint. But what caught Hiccup's attention the most were his eyes. So blue, so clear, not exactly like diamonds, not exactly like the sea, their pattern like that of a snow flake, so beautiful, so unique.

Jack's eyes looked down on him and Hiccup quickly turned his face away, growing hot in embarrassment. How could he? Thinking such inappropriate thoughts, had his father taught his nothing? He sighed, and closed his eyes. Hiccup enjoyed the embrace, the feeling of protection Jacks powerful form gave off. He though back to when he was younger, and his father, the big man that he was, would hug him. The feeling was the same. protection, safety, warmness.

He shivered, His clothes stuck to his form, still wet from the previous rain, He feared for his friends. What would they be doing? Had they noticed he's gone? He doubted it. After all, Hiccup was known to wander off on occasion.

Hiccup heard a strange commotion coming from his camp, the sound of plates and wood clattering broken echoed around. He looked ahead and saw the edge of the campsite, he felt relived. Jack swung down near the clearing and landed soundlessly on the balls of his feet, Hiccup still held tightly at his side.

Jack whined and chirped, in what may have been contempt. He smiled and trudged him forward, Hiccup looked ahead and gasped. There! On his campsite! Dragons! All different species played and jumped around, Hiccup's eyes stung, They were so beautiful! Scanning the area he recognized them.

A tall red one, the saber tooth dragons, a short fat one, the rock eater, A green two headed one, the Yoke, A bright blue one, the scavenger! All of them were there! Jack roared loudly, the dragons stopped their moments and chirped in delight, all made movement to approach, but stopped and hissed once they saw Hiccup, Whom step faltered and stopped. Jack stopped moving and stood in front of him, growling.

The group of dragon's stopped hissing and somewhat relaxed their stance, Jack yelped again, and the dragons parted, from there came out another dragon had never seen before.

It was beautiful, It's movements were like that of a leopard, It's scales were as dark as night, eyes were the color of moss, calculating. It bared it's teeth. Jack raised his staff and took a step back. Hiccup was openly staring at the dragon, It's giant head turned to look at him and their eyes connected. the world seemed to stand still.

Jack gave another yelp and the eye contact was broken. Jack jumped and tackled the black dragon, he chirped and bit at his ear, the dragon turned his body and licked Jack's face. Hiccup slowly sunk to the ground, amazed at the scene. He's one of them... Hiccup smiled.

Hiccup watched silently, The dragon's played with Jack, jumping and growling, all licking at him and chirping. In his observation, Hiccup noticed the tail of the black dragon. It only held one fin, strange for a dragon, he thought. though, this was a new type of dragon, one he's never heard of before, who knew how it functioned? Jack stood, and gestured to Hiccup, the black dragon regarded him once more, Hiccup sat still, back straight as the black dragon approached.

It leaned its head to his eye level, Hiccup stared into the eyes on the dangerous dragon, so close. It could easily open its mouth and burn him, but it didn't, it stood there. Cautiously, Hiccup raised his hand, The dragon hissed but otherwise made no attempt to move away.

Shutting his eyes tight, Hiccup extended his arm, palm open and turned his face away, waiting for what the dragon would do. He felt the scales under his palm, warm and rough. Hiccup opened his eyes and looked at the dragon. It's ears were down, relaxed, eyes close and face seemingly peaceful. Hiccup was in awe.

A boom from nearby startled the dragons, and drew back. The dragon opened its eyes and shook its head, hissing at Hiccup and backed away as well. The other dragons ran towards the edge of the campsite and disappeared through the trees. From afar Hiccup heard the calls of his name.

The black Dragon's head butted to the middle of Jack's waist, pushing him back. Jack's eyes glued to Him. Something inside Hiccup screamed at him. He didn't want Jack to go, Hiccup shook his head, eyes opened wide, pleading for Jack not to go. Jack in turn, looked conflicted. As the calls for him became louder and nearer, the black dragon pushed his urgently, in a heartbeat, They too disappeared into the tree line, Hiccup refused to breath.

From the other side of the campsite, Fishlegs and Astrid broke through, gun in hand, Astrid looked around the area, deeming it safe enough to march into, Fishlegs sighed in relief and shook Hiccup out of his trance.

"Hiccup! Oh, Hiccup! Thank goodness!" Fishlegs sighed.

"What in the name of the god's happened?" Astrid gasped as she looked around.

"Are you alright? We've been looking for you everywhere!" Fishlegs gently slapped his cheeks, trying to get Hiccup to respond. Hiccup stuttered and scrambled to stand up, momentarily forgetting that he was still missing his foot. He wobbled and started gesturing madly.

"Fishlegs! I-I was out walking!" He gasped, Fishlegs nodded. " Then, there, there was! Little baby! Little baby common garden!" He gestured at the imaginary dragon. "A-and I drew a picture!" He gasped.

"Uh, yes go on" Fishlegs motioned for him to continued. "Suddenly, Common starts crying!"

"Oh poor baby."

"But I turn around, and there's a whole fleet of them!" Hiccup opened his arms in demonstration.

"Of what?" Fishlegs looked concerned. " An army of commons! A tree full of them! Hissing at me!' Hiccup imitated the hissing sound the common's had done towards him, Astrid and Fishlegs looked bemused at his antics. "He's very good at imitation." Astrid chuckled. "You don't say.." Fishlegs murmured back.

"I was terrified! Suddenly I was swinging in the vine! Up in the air! Swinging, flying!"

"With the Commons?' Fishlegs asked. "Flying?" Astrid raised an eye brow, Hiccup ignored him, continuing on.

" And then I was surrounded!" He looked wildly at the both of them. "Oh gods! And they took my leg!" He lifted his stump for emphasis. "Good thing you have a spare." Fishlegs muttered.

"A-and, I was saved! I was saved by a strange Wildman in deer skin and a painted face!" Hiccup smiled gently.

"Deer skin?" Fishlegs looked at Astrid. "What is he talking about?" Astrid questioned, watching Hiccup still ramble and hopping around, oblivious of the both of them.

"I have no Idea. But Hiccup was always good at make believe stories back when we were kids." He laughed.

"Oh! There were Dragons!" Hiccup exhaled in excitement.

"Dragons!" Both Fishlegs and Astrid gasped. "They were playing-" Hiccup was interrupted as Fishlegs moved forward and took his shoulders, squeezing tightly and shaking.

" You saw the Dragons? Where Hiccup? Where?" He asked breathless.

" He left with them..." Hiccups eyes fogged into something unrecognizable, His heart fluttered and his face flushed. A shy smile played on his face.

"Who?" Astrid asked, leaning in.

" Jack.." He sighed. "Jack?" Astrid questioned.

"The Dragon man..." Hiccup smiled, and giggled.

Astrid and Fishlegs shared a look. Hiccup might had gone mad.


	6. Chapter Six

Inside the port's tavern, men crowded around the small creature. It shook and shivered. It was cold and scared, Unsure what to do, In its mouth, it held tightly to the piece of paper. It whined and growled, but the men, with their horrible stench and yellow teeth laughed.

"What's the hold up here! Can't no man get a drink around here!" Alvin stumbled inside, the men parted ways and watched as the ferocious man come closer.

"Well, what do we have here?" He leered down at the creature, quickly he grabbed it by the scruff of the neck and held it up on eye level. "And what's inside yer' mouth?" Snatching the paper, the small dragon screeched and bit at anything in its reach, Alvin grunted and threw the small dragon into the wall. It stumbled and hissed, but remained crouched down, unmoving, afraid.

Alvin laughed at the picture, littered in notes and comments from the one who drew it.

"Why, I'll be! It's from one of our dear... Exploration group." He laughed, the men inside the tavern chorused around him in drunken laughter. "Maybe we should visit our friends and make... certain arrangements, don't yer' think?" He asked no one in particular. He stuffed the drawing inside his pocked and prepared to walk out, thoughts of booze temporarily out of his mind.

"Ey' Alvin! What about here monster?" One of the men asked, mindlessly kicking the small dragon.

"DAGGUR!" Alvin bellowed, Daggur made his way in-between the crowd and smiled in a sickly sweet manner.

"I need a new handle fer' my knife." He laughed and walked out. Daggur turned to the cowering dragon and laughed, taking out his small dagger, he grabbed the dragon from its wings and made his way out of the tavern.

"Try to make it a quick kill, we're not in the mood to hear pig squeals." Another man said, absentmindedly taking a swing from his drink. Daggur didn't respond, instead, he threw his head back and laughed.

\----------------

Jack was in a sea of confusion and turmoil. Toothless curled around him, the many dragons rested soundlessly. Snorts and whistles resounded around the nest, sounds that otherwise rocked Jack into slumber, but on this particular night, the rhythmic sound of breaths and puffs did nothing to calm his fast beating heart.

When he closed his eyes, instead of seeing the comforting darkness, he saw bright green eyes. In his hands, he felt the softness of his skin, even after long gone. He felt the warmness on his side. He shivered and rolled to his side. Hiccup was different from all the other creatures, hunters, he'd ever seen.

Jack wasn't stupid. He knew there was an attraction, and a small part of him, begged, needed, to know if Hiccup felt it as well. Jack knew that no dragon would mate with him. He'd tried to court many, but was always refused. As much as he loved everyone from the nest, and everyone loved him, he knew, deep inside that he wasn't attractive like the others.

Jack had no wings to impress his peers, Jack had no claws to defend his intended, Jack did not have enough strength to defend himself!

He sighed. He didn't know what to do, or how to feel. Toothless always told him otherwise. Their mother always told him how much she loved him despite his strange appearance. She loved him so much, that she even left her bones, left the last of her strength for jack to have, in order to defend himself. If it were not for his mother bones, for his staff, he would have never been useful. Jack would have been a waste of space. The nest would have kicked him out, regardless of their love. A useless dragon, was dead dragon.

Jack held out his hand in front of him. With the light of a new day, he imagined the feel of Hiccup's hand on his. He imagined closing his hand around Hiccups. without knowing what else to do, he loved his hand and pressed his lips to it. wishing with all his might that is was Hiccup.

Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup.

The name repeated inside his mind. He need to see him, to see him smile, to hear his voice, to feel his skin.

Silently, he grabbed his staff and inched away from His, and Toothless' nest. sliding down, he lifted the ferns as silently as he could and slipped under, taking a quick breath. He was going to see Hiccup.

Determination filled his inside, He knew where his nest was, He could meet Hiccups family, and then He'd take him to see his.

Through the trees he went, bird here and there singing, the day was starting, flowers bloomed and the animals awakened from their slumber.

By the time Jack reached Hiccup's nest, the sun was high in the sky. He saw Hiccup, and the two other hunters moving about. Jack's step suddenly faltered. A strange feeling ticked at his insides, like a million little bee's buzzed under his skin. He crawled over the trees and decided to watch, to make sure to enter correctly, unsurprising. After all, His Hiccup was nice, His Hiccup was gentle, But those other hunters, He was not so sure.

\------------------

From the moment Hiccup awoke, He went about his notes, drawing and writing, making sure to get the detail from his mind just right, though this new research was not about dragon's.

After the fiasco from yesterday afternoon, Him and his friend went about to fix and salvage what was left of the campsite, thankfully, the silverware took the worst, and everything else was fixed. Hiccup almost cried for joy when he found his last spare unscratched.

No longer caring for decency, after all this was an Island, not civilization, he rolled his trousers a little higher than usual, He didn't wear his necktie, or coat, the sleeves on his white shirt were rolled over his elbows, and, he giggled, he wore no shoes! It was all exciting for him, of course he wished his friends would join him.

Fishlegs still wore the stuffy suit from yesterday, and Astrid sat silently polishing her pistol, unnecessary as it was. Fishing out His chalkboard, he walked, barefoot! he giggled again, and placed it right where the sun's light hit it in the early afternoon and began to make the outline of Jack's figure. Tall, but crouched over, toned, wild. Fishlegs whom later wondered next to him as he worked began to examine the picture and ask question, of course Hiccup was happy to answer.

"Oh Hiccup! This is such a great discovery!" Fishlegs laughed when he explained how Jack had talked to the Commons. "A man with no language, No human behavior!"

"An no respect for personal boundaries!" Hiccup sighed exasperated, His cheeks turning pink.

"What do you mean?" Fishlegs asked confused. Hiccup shoved his face near Fishlegs', noses touching, Fishlegs sputtered, face turning red at Hiccups too close for comfort proximity.

"He was this close to me! Starring at me!" He explained. "He seemed confused at first..." Hiccup took the chalk once more and continued to work on the drawing, speaking, his voice becoming softer and gentler.

" Like he's never seen a human before.." He began to draw his nose. slowly, Hiccup began to draw his eyes. " And his eyes were intense, and focused, and..." As he kept drawing, Hiccup's thoughts were lost to the blue eyes of Jack he saw in his mind's eye. "and.." Hiccup smiled, his voice becoming softer still, almost as if talking to himself. " I've never seen such eyes..." He sighed.

Fishlegs watched him, something akin to jealousy bubbling under his skin but pushed the feeling down, he cleared his voice. " Oh, shall I leave you and the blackboard alone?" He laughed awkwardly, Hiccup snapped back into reality and chuckled.

"Fishlegs, stop it!' He laughed, Such things were only for fantasy. " The point is, think of what we could learn from him, we must find him!"

Astrid, whom had listened to everything Hiccup had said, sighed in exasperation, and held her gun tightly.

" Professor! We are here to find dragons, not indulge in one of Hiccups boyish fantasies" She glared at Hiccup over Fishlegs' head. Hiccup felt insulted.

"Fantasy! I didn't imagine him!" He walk stormed after Astrid as she walked away, contempt to have had put in her two cents.

" Jack is-" As he was about to confront Astrid, from above the trees a rustle was heard, and in a blur, Jack's crouching form appeared, warmth filled Hiccups chest and crossed his arm, looking penitently at Astrid. "Real." He gave he a cocky smile.

Fishlegs beyond himself stammered exigently, watching as Jack stood straighter and approached Hiccup, lifting his hand, Hiccup mocking the movement.

"Its, him, its him! It's, Jack!" He yelled.

" Watch out Professor, Hiccup stand back!" Astrid pointed her pistol at Jack's heart, Hiccup, with a yell of no, jumped and pushed the point of the pistol away, just as Astrid pulled the trigger, the sound of the boom echoing in the area. A moment of silence, then.

"Astrid" Hiccup smiled, Fishlegs and Astrid looked around to find the voice whom had said her name, Jack stood close to Fishlegs, and said it again. "Astrid!" Jack puffed out his chest, as if proud of saying the name. Fishlegs laughed, and Astrid remained confused.

"H-have we met...?" She enquired "How does he know my name...?" Astrid asked in awe, looking at Jack fully now.

Hiccup chuckled and gestured to the pistol, that was still held tightly in Astrid hands.

"He thinks it means the sound of the gunshot!" He laughed, Jack's attention was brought back into Hiccups and walked forward. With both of his hands, he held Hiccups face, and leaned in his forehead, touching Hiccups.

"Hiccup" He whispered. Hiccup giggled, and his face felt warm, but made no movement to move away.

" Yes, hello, Jack" he sighed. Fishlegs laughed heartedly.

"I see what you mean about boundaries!" He laughed again as Jack suddenly pulled Hiccup close into his body, both of him hand on his waist, and rested his chin on top of his head. Thought he action lasted for only a minute, he moved away and circled around Astrid, studying her and watching her pistol.

"What is he doing?" Astrid felt uncomfortable with the starring, Jack straightened his back more and held a stance familiar to Astrid's. Hiccup laughed.

"Look at him Hiccup! Moved like a dragon, but acts like a man!" He approached them both. "He could be the missing link!" He laughed again, Astrid pushed Fishlegs to the side, and idea in her mind. "Or our link to the dragons!' She said, excitement dripping from her voice. She let go of Fishlegs shoulder, and stood in front of Jack once more.

"Where are the Dragons?" She asked sternly. Jack, though didn't answer and instead opted to fondle the braid of her hair, indignant, she stepped back, but Jack followed, focused on her braided hair

She pushed him off and held his wrist tightly.

"DRA-GONS!" She yelled, Jack puffed out his chest and yelled as well. "DRA-GONS!" He smiled.

" Shouting won't help, Astrid, He doesn't understand our language" Hiccup explained calmly, secretly enjoying the show.

" Then I'll make him understand" Astrid smiled at the challenge. walking over to the chalk board, she wiped the boar clean and drew, in a very cartoonish way, what resembled a dragon, all the while muttering to herself.

" If I can teach a parrot to sing, then I can certainly teach this savage a thing or two" She turned to Jack, who looked at the chalk board curiously, smiling, the pointed the chalk to the board.

" Dragons!" She said again. Jack reached over and took the chalk from her hand, looking at it she repeated. "Dragons." Astrid smirked.

"Oh I think he understands! He's got it!" Fishlegs jumped in anticipation. Jack jumped on the chalkboard and began to quibble around it, laughing and repeating the words "Draaaaaagons!"

"Or maybe not..." Fishlegs shoulders slumped.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Astrid snatched the chalk back. " Oh, no, no, no, no!" Jack copied once more, he made a wild grab for the chalk. Astrid stepped back, but Jack clung to her harm, to the point where he hung into her body, reaching over to catch the chalk again.

Astrid snarled, and Jack hissed, both wrestling to keep the chalk. Once Hiccup was done being amused by the sheer oddness of it all, sighed and finally snatched the chalk from Astrid's hands and held it above his head, both her and Jack looked at him.

"Astrid, I think I'll take it from here." He smiled.


	7. Chapter Seven

Hiccup taught Jack many things. He taught him how to read, he taught him how to write. His Hiccup was smart. His Hiccup showed him things in the night sky that he would have never had imagined seeing. He showed him the constellations, showed him the stars and the moon, He showed him pictures of places far away from the island, He showed him cities, towns, countries.

His Hiccup was caring. Hiccup cleaned scratches from his skin, Hiccup brushed the hair from his head. Hiccup cleaned his face, and uncovered the skin under the blue paint he wore.

Hiccup smiled, Hiccup laughed, Hiccup talked, Hiccup drew, Hiccup listened.

HiccupHiccupHiccupHiccupHiccupHiccupHiccupHiccupHi ccupHiccupHiccupHiccupHiccup.

Jack's thoughts were dominated with nothing but Hiccup. As the days went by, Jack learned more and more, finally could he communicate with his beautiful Hiccup. Jack told him of his family, of the nest, of his adventures with his brother. In turn Hiccup told him about his father, and his home. Jack was in a bliss of happiness.

After the shaky first meeting with Fishlegs and Astrid, Jack warmed up to them both. Jack listened to Fishlegs rambling about dragons, and Astrid showed him how to hunt her way, which of course, was sloppy and noisy, but he said nothing, and taught her his way. All became friends and joked and fooled around. Jack was happy. Happier than he'd ever been after his mother's death. Toothless was apprehensive.

No matter how much he encouraged his brother and his friends, assured them that this hunters were nice, safe, they refused to go near after their first meeting, Tough, on many nights, Toothless asked about his Hiccup, he was curious, he wanted to play with him, but knew better than to wonder off in broad daylight, in such an open area that was their camp, especially alone. Jack tried to re-assure him that it would be alright, but he wouldn't be convinced.

In the crisp early mornings, Jack found himself rising before his family and making his way towards Hiccup's camp, by the time He arrived, His Hiccup was awake, barefooted, his lovely face glued to his sketchbook.

Lowering himself, he peeked from behind.

\-------------------

Hiccup unaware, drew Jacks profile, careful and gentle strokes from his pencil lined the page.

" Hiccup!" From behind, two strong arms wrapped around him, Hiccup jumped and tensed, but relaxed in the embrace.

"Hello, Jack" He greeted, turning his face to look at Jack. Jack closed the distance and pressed his forehead against Hiccup's, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and crouched down next to me, looking at the drawing with interest.

" Why Hiccup draw a picture of me, when I here?" Jack smiled, looking at Hiccup again. Hiccup, suddenly feeling flustered scrambled to cover up his sketch book.

"Y-yes well, you see, I just..." He struggled for words. Jack smiled again and stood up, towering over Hiccup.

"Hiccup, I want to show you how to swing from vines." Jack took his staff and held out his hand. without hesitation, Hiccup took the offered hand and both walked out of the campsite, Astrid and Fishlegs unaware of their departure.

Hand in hand they walked deeper into the trees, a comfortable silence hung in the air, it was hot but not unbearable, Jack's hand was cool and Hiccup did not mind.

" Hiccup, tell me more about your home?" Jack spoke, his eyes ahead.

"What do you want to know?" After all, Hiccup had told him everything about his home.

" What do you like about it?" they reached a big tree, Jack lifter Hiccup from his feet and climbed upwards. Jumping over branched and avoiding small animals, they reached what appeared a natural built nest at the top of the tree. Birds lingered and sung, the light filtered through the trees.

"I thought you were going to teach me how to swing from the vines" Hiccup laughed as Jack laid down into the soft moss and pulled on his arm, dragging him next to him.

"Later" He said, laying his staff to the side and crossing his arms behind his head. " How do the stars look like in your home?" He asked, eyes closing.

"Well, we don't really see any, the light from the cities usually block them out. To be fair, sense coming here, this are the brightest of stars I've ever seen." Hiccup confessed, He too closing his eyes. "Jack can I ask you something?" He turned to look at jacks profile.

"What do you want to know." He said without opening his eyes.

"Well it's actually a lot of questions..." Hiccup hesitated.

" You can ask anything" Hiccup thought of all the things he'd wanted to ask Jack ever sense he saw him. He thought of every question he'd though of while watching him learn, but as he opened his mouth..

"Why is your face painted blue?" He blurred out. Of all the questions he could've asked, it had to be the stupidest of all. Jack though either didn't hear the idiocy in the question, or simply didn't care.

"Mother always told me to keep face hidden. I born with no camouflage." He explained. To Hiccup, that made little sense. "I born with not scales"

" So she told you to paint your face blue?" Jack chuckled. " No, she first wanted to cover body in mud, but mud made itchy, so one day, when hunting with mother, saw hunters wear those strange clothes. So made some of own, with the skin of deer, but face was still bare, so found sand, and put berries in sand, and then I cover face." He explained, opening his eyes to look at Hiccup.

"Jack..." Hiccup started. He didn't know how to begin, to ask the real questions. He started with the basic. " How did you get here? were where you born?" Was the first of many.

" Here, Mother said I born from the water." He said. "The water?"

" Mother had said, she had two eggs. the eggs were born, Two brothers before me." Jack closed his eyes again. "One night, brother left nest, brother crawled under lake, brother left, and brother never come back." He breathed. "Mother said she cried much. She cried because she did not find brother. Mother then went to cold lake, she said she was so sad, that when hear cry of baby she run, she run and saw little baby floating in cold lake. she said she love baby and she took baby, and then took me to nest, and she keep me warm, and she love me, and she love my brother." He finished. Jack pictured the face of his mother and his brother's face. He smiled remembering his young life. It was difficult, but he still loved every moment of it.

" What was it like?" Hiccup whispered. "So many dragons.." He said.

"Nest love me, and me love nest." Jack breathed in a sigh. "But when small, nest was scared of me." Jack remembered all the times in his youth, when the other dragons would shun him, tease him, and he would reduce to crying on his mothers chest, confused and hurt. His mother had comforted him, hugged him and kept him warm. even if the other hatchings didn't like him, Jack had his brother to play with, it was only in late years, when he'd had proven himself worthy by confusing the hunters and leading them astray when the closed in to the nest, did the hatchlings welcomed him.

It was after when he'd made his closest friends with Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, and BarfBelch, when he finally felt fully accepted by the nest.

" Mother always told she love me. she said I was special dragon. She love me until the end. she love me very much, she gave bones to me." Jack's eyes opened once more, he pictured his mother's kind face. "B-bones?"

As if to explain, Jack took his staff and lifted it for Hiccup to see. For the first time, Hiccup noticed the obvious texture of bone from the staff, string vines and melted bone composed the hooked section of the staff.

"When we die, we throw body for the fish to eat. we wait for three Sun's. when third sun lowers, body turns to bones." He paused. " Before mother dies, she said to take bones, and make staff. She said to use staff, and protect self. Mother's bones protect me always." He put the staff down.

"How did she..?" Hiccup didn't have the heart to ask. "Hunter found when hunting, brother and I were far away when happen. we hear big boom, then mother came running, she pulled us into back and ran back to nest." Jack remembered that day clearly.

His mother had been hunting for them. Toothless was still teething, and Jack was yet to small to hunt for himself. They stayed under the undergrowth, and waited for their mother to return, but when she did, she had been panicked, no food in her mouth, Toothless and Jack had been confused, why did her mother come back to the nest with no food?

" When in nest, we say big hole in stomach. She breathed for two days before we lower body to fish." Hiccup, unsure what to say, gently held Jack's hand, silently comforting him. Jack was glad for the gesture, becoming silent, he relived those final moments he's had with his mother. He remembered his mothers scaly face, her green eyes, always warm, and always safe. He remembered Toothless and Him had cried for many nights, cold and alone, Hungry with no one to take care of them. He remembered taking the bones and making it into his staff, He remembered making it so big his small form could hardly lift it, but he also remembered the first time he'd hunted with it, brought food back, and was rewarded with more food he could be able to eat, all before his brother had gained all of his adult teeth.

Jack had been so proud, but he'd had also been sad. Sad that his mother was not there to see him, sad that the bones he used were just an extension of his mother strength, because in the end, without his mothers bones, he and his brother, would have never survived, He would of always been weak, never strong enough like his peers.

When he opened his eyes again, the light had long sense gone, the twinkle of the stars were visible into the inky black sky. He sighed, and sat up, taking Hiccups hand and lifting him up.

"I will teach you to swing on vines." He stood up and pulled Hiccup close to his body, graving the nearest vine and swinging to the maze of vines where he'd learn how to swing.

"Now? But its dark?' Hiccup had wrapped his arms around Jack middle as he swung. Jack smiled and looked up at the bright moon. " It is not very dark" He carefully landed on one of the thickest branches and let go of Hiccup's waist. He graved a vine and handed it to Hiccup.

"Hiccup holds to vine tight, and I swing you" He grabbed another vine, and prepared to push Hiccup into the air. Hiccup seemed nervous, feet instinctively digging into the moss.

"Are you sure? Couldn't I just, you know, walk everywhere instead of swinging? I mean, I'm sure I'm waaaay to muscular for the vines to support me.." He laughed, still unsure, He grabbed the vine tightly and prepared to jump.

"You promise you won't let me fall?" He looked at Jack. Jack smiled and put his hand on Hiccups lower back. " Never." Hiccup took a deep breath, and jumped, Jack gently pushed him, and then swung to meet Hiccup in the air.

Hiccup had closed his eyes tightly, slowly, opening them, he looked around and laughed, ecstatic at the feeling. Jack laughed behind him, and swung, both moving to an unheard beat, dancing in the vines, swinging, flying. Alas, their vines had intertwined, Jack hovered over Hiccup, their bodies coming together like a puzzle piece.

Jack couldn't take his eyes of his Hiccup. His brother and friends had always told him that in the moonlight, Jack's skin looked otherworldly, they had said how much it both fascinated and frighten them, Because even though Jack had no scales, no camouflage, In the beams of the moonlight, He could hide in the most open spaces, His skin would look almost translucent. They often comment on how strangely pretty he'd look, like bones himself, but alive, and vibrant.

But as Jack looked at Hiccup in the moonlight, words could not describe the feeling that bubbled inside him. His friends had called him pretty in the moonlight, but his Hiccup..

His Hiccup was beautiful. His Hiccup glowed, Hiccups eyes shone bright in the moonlight. He looked perfect in every way. The way he looked, wide eyes, flushed from the swinging, his hair wild from the wind, Jack could do nothing but stare. Stunning, gorgeous, like the angles Hiccup had read to him about. Other worldly.

Lowering his head, he closed his eyes, Hiccup did the same. Both body interlocking further, both unable to comprehend how they could have been living without the other. Jack was unsure at first, he'd wanted to lower his head to Hiccup, to kiss him the way his mother had so many times, but this time, he lowered his face closer to Hiccup's face, their breaths lingered.

Hesitant, Jack opted to close the distance between his lips to Hiccup, but as he was about to, the sound of a gunshot startled them, eyes open, Hiccup lost grip of the vine and fell. Jack jumped down, hugging him to his side, He swung off to the side and landed in a crouch on the ground, Hiccup still in his arms.

" Is Hiccup okay?" Jack set him down carefully, his hand still holding Hiccup's.

" Yes, I'm okay... where did that come from? It couldn't be Astrid, it was way too close for it to be her.." Hiccup looked around, unsure what to do. " Jack, let's go back, we need to check if Astrid and Fishlegs are alright..." Jack nodded and held Hiccup to his side again. As they made their way back to the camp, both were unaware of the two men who hid themselves in the undergrowth bellow.


	8. Chapter Eight

Jack and Hiccup had arrived quickly to the campsite. Both Astrid and Fishlegs welcomed them with worried expressions. Astrid held her pistol close to her body.

"Do you know where that gunshot came from?" Hiccup asked hurriedly as soon as his feet touched the ground. Jack hovered closely next to him.

"No.." Astrid shook her head. " I was helping the professor move some crates when we heard it." He explained, fidgeting, looking around the trees. Hiccup turned to Jack, expression worried.

"Jack, is there any way you could swing up and look around from the trees? Maybe you'll see someone..." Jack grunted softly and climbed over the nearest tree. Hiccup opened his mouth, ready to ask Jack if he'd had seen anything when the trees nearest to him ruffled and parted, revealing Alvin and Daggur.

" FRIENDS!" Alvin boomed, arms opened wide, in what would have been a friendly gesture, but seemed threatening coming from him. " Why, who would've though we'd run into you so quickly!" Daggur chuckled next to him.

"Uh, this is our campsite..?" Hiccup cleared his throat, subconsciously inching back. "Well, what brings you two...Fine..Gentlemen here?" Hiccup smiled crookedly, his discomfort obviously showing. Deep inside Hiccup felt anxious to be near the two men.

"Nothing in particular my friend! Why, we was just having a nice nightly stroll!" He laughed, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over to Hiccup. "Ah, also, we seems to believe this to be yours?" Hiccup to the page and his eyes widen, recognizing the sketch of the common dragon he'd done weeks before,

"Thank you, Alvin.." He muttered. "How ever did you get this, though?" He looked up, only to flinch away violently when he came face to face with Daggur. too close for comfort.

"A little...Birdie... Gave it to us." He chuckled again. Daggur leaned in closer and smiled wickedly. "Your cute." He smiled again and backed off. Hiccup felt dumbstruck, quickly, he shook his head, and chuckled uncomfortably, taking another step back.

"Uh, Thanks! Well, is there anything you gentlemen would like? Or was the sketch just it..." Hiccups voiced dulled when Alvin's booming laughter echoed around the campsite.

"Why I just wanted to come and see ya'!" He smiled and laid a meaty hand on his shoulder, making Hiccups knees buckle.

"M-me? Why must I have such an honor.?" Hiccup grimaced, the stench coming off Alvin was unbearable. He smelled like alcohol, cigars, and dragon dung mixed together.

Hiccup, discretely, looked up to the trees. a gut feeling told him that Alvin seeing Jack would be a bad idea. Hiccup prayed that Jack stayed out of sight until Alvin and Daggur left. Of course, that would not be the case, as he saw Jack slowly descend from one of the trees to the left, right behind Daggur's head. Hiccup lurched backwards, and turned Alvin around, his back to Daggur, hopefully avoiding Jack's detection.

"Heeeey, why don't we show you around?" Hiccup laughed and led Alvin away, looking back, he sighed when Daggur followed, but eyes widened when he saw Jack beginning to move forward towards him.

"No!" He yelled over Daggur's head. Daggur began to turn, Hiccup jumped and held his arm close to his chest, Daggur stiffened and looked at him with a leering smile.

"I, er, why don't you walk next to me Daggur?" He laughed nervously and dragged him away next to Alvin, moving them forward on their 'tour'. Behind his back, Hiccup moved his hand, making a shooing motion, hoping Jack understood.

\------------------------

Jack was confused by Hiccup's actions. But he understood when Hiccup moved his hand on his back. He wanted Jack to hide. Jack silently climbed a nearby tree and hung high on the canopy of trees, watching his Hiccup and the strangers walk around the campsite, laughing and talking. Something inside Jack burned when he saw Hiccup hold onto one of the strangers arm. It hurt, and he wanted more than to jump down and tear his Hiccup away from the stranger, but he knew better. He kept watching.

As Hiccup and the two strangers rounder the entire campsite, Fishlegs stumbled after Hiccup, He smiled at the bigger stranger and leaned close to Hiccup's ear. Even from the distance, Jack could clear hear what Fishlegs 'whispered' and cringed.

"Hiccup, where's Jack?"

"Jack? Who's Jack?" The stranger his Hiccup was holding onto snapped his gaze to the two, ripped his arm from Hiccups hand and glared.

"J-jack you say... well jack's a, you see, er" Fishlegs stumbled for words, the bigger stranger stepped forward and smiled. "Yes..?"

"W-well, Jack is a-"

"Dragon!" Astrid jumped into the fray, she smiled and grabbed one of Fishlegs hand and pulled him back.

"Dragon?!" The bigger stranger seemed to glow from excitement at the word, hi Hiccup cringed and stepped forward again.

"Yes, Jack is just a little... Dragon, a common dragon." Hiccup looked down into his hand and held out a piece of paper. "Actually, he's the little dragon from the picture!" He smiled.

Jack lowered slightly, recognizing the paper as the one from the small terrible terror. He circled the campsite and quietly landed behind one of the many tents, inching closer to his Hiccup and the strangers.

"I see..." The bigger stranger squinted and smiled again. "Well, best be off, the night is young and I can sure go for a drink, HA!" The stranger laughed, and patted the back of the smaller stranger. " C'mon Daggur, let's go!" The stranger, Daggur, turned to his Hiccup and leaned in close, Daggur reached a hand and cooped the side of Hiccup's face.

"If you get bored doing all this... research" He said with a scrunch of his face. "Feel free to come over, I can show you some real fun." He leaned in closer and smacked his lips into Hiccups cheek, whom in turn, shuddered.

The action was simple, it was fast, it made no sense to Jack, but it left him burning. It burned him so much so that he was ready to jump out of his hiding place, staff in hand, ready to shove the end of it into the strangers chest.

The strangers finally departure and his Hiccup slouched and sighed. He looked up at the trees and smiled.

"Jack! come down now!" Jack laughed and jumped behind Hiccup, who wobbled and laughed. Jack quickly smelled and scented him again, kissing him -laying his forehead to Hiccup's- and smiled.

" Why did Hiccup say to hide?" He asked, still not letting go of Hiccup's waist. Jack rested his chin on Hiccup's head, contempt that he no longer smelled like the stranger, and more like him.

"I just had this feeling..." Hiccup whispered, suddenly, he grabbed Jack's forearms and pushed him back slightly, looking into his eyes. "Jack, don't go near those men. promise you won't!" Hiccup pleaded.

"Why..?" Hiccup lowered his gaze and sighed again. "I just, I have this bad feeling. A very bad feeling, about those two.." Jack hugged him once more and smiled over Hiccup's head at Astrid and Fishlegs.

"I promise."

\---------------------

Alvin and Daggur walked the trail, both mind's elsewhere. They continued to walk in silence, until a rustling behind them, Daggur swiftly drew a small knife from his sleeve and threw it at the direction of the rustling. There was a loud grunting noise and a gasp. from the trees a man's body fell, Daggur's knife poking through his neck, behind, was a small boy, his face pale and shook uncontrollably.

"Oh, what a shame, thought it was a dragon.." Daggur sighed disappointed and continued on walking, unfazed at his actions. The small boy tiered and cried, screaming and lurched himself into the man's body.

"Boy, was this your father?" Alvin, giving the boy a false stare of sympathy and concern.

"Yes!" The boy wailed.

"Well, what a stupid man he was.." Alvin sighed, He reached over and held the boy to his chest, discretely groped the boy's body, purring at the feel.

"Why was both of you out so late, hmm?" Alvin stood, bringing the boy up with him.

" M-my dad was teaching me how to hunt!" He wailed again, sniffled and wiped his eyes with his hand. " A-and, we saw a g-ghost and-"

" A ghost? How stupid can you get?" Daggur appeared from behind Alvin, giving the boy and Alvin a deadly glare. Alvin glared back, both having a silent conversation that the small boy couldn't comprehend.

"It's true! We were out, b-by the river a-and we saw a ghost in the vines! He was talking to someone, He called him Jack and-" Daggur laughed.

"Jack? are you sure you didn't see a dragon?" Daggur crouched down and dislodged the knife from the man's neck, noticing that the man was indeed still alive, Daggur had missed the deadly blow by inches, pity, he thought.

" It's wasn't a dragon! The ghost was talking and laughing, and he kept calling to a 'Hiccup'!" The boy yelled.

Both men stiffened. Daggur's grip tightened around the knife's hilt and stood up fast, intent on going back to Hiccup's camp, and demand who this Jack was.

"Now, now Daggur, we'll come back. I'm sure this little boy has more to tell us about this Jack ghost, am I right?" Alvin chuckled, leering at the small boy. The little boy squirmed under the stare, feeling exposed and wishing he hadn't said anything.

Daggur glared daggers at Alvin, but squared his shoulders and huffed, ignoring the man's body and the little boy's cry as he viciously kicked him in the head, small satisfaction when he heard a small snap from the man's neck. finally dead. He stepped over the body and walked ahead, ignoring Alvin's and the little boy's wails. Daggur was mad. Daggur was furious.

Who was this Jack? Why was he near his prize? Still fuming, he neared the port and made a bee-line towards his old uncle's house. He had many things to discuss.


	9. Chapter Nine

Old Mildew had lived on the Island for a long time. He was young when him and his crew had discovered the dragon Island. Mildew had been so happy and full of hope. waiting for the fame and riches that would never come.

Thanks to the forsaken dragons, half of his crew had been killed. His ship had been destroyed, and he'd been stuck with a handful of idiots that he hated. Mildew lived the rest of his bitter life, killing each and every dragon he'd spot. He could even remember shooting a whole into the massive black dragon he's encountered in his, not so younger days.

Though, now, bitter and alone, despite the bustle of the newly built port with the money that should have been his, the only thing that could bring him hardly any joy was the oh so musical sound of a sharp knife cutting into the scaly flesh of a dragon, and the stories of shenanigans from his beloved nephew.

Mildew had been sitting out, sweat on his brow, tending to his beloved cabbages, when he saw in the distance the figure of his nephew. Now old Mildew was no fool. He knew Daggur was deranged, he knew his nephew was never really right in the head. So when he saw the murderous glint in his eyes, he stood straight and backed off slowly, cringing, but staying silent as Daggur stormed into his field and with a furious roar stopped and pulled at his goodies.

In a while, sweaty, panting, and all around done with his temper tantrum, Daggur stomped his way to his uncle's porch and sank down into the rotting creaky steps. His frame shook and his hands bore cuts and his fingernails were covered in dirt and blood.

After he has noticeably calmed down, Mildew took the opportunity to gingerly sit down next to his dear nephew.  
After a while of continues silence, Mildew grew un-easy and uncomfortable. He felt extremely hot in the blasted Island's warm nights, add to the fact that he was already sweaty from his tending to his harvest, his skin felt extra heated and sticky. Clearing his through, he chanced a glanced at Daggur, and recoiled visibly at Daggur's Hard stare.  
Mildew stared ahead, and opened his mouth to question his nephew's strange behavior before so called nephew turned to him with a snap and gave him a cold hard stare.

" What do you know about the spirit of the island?" Mildew sat, looking incredulously at Daggur. Spirit? Surely he had heard wrong. No one on the Island had spoken about the so called 'Guardian' of Fun in years. All the stories of the young child with white hair and piercing eyes that could stun a man with so much of a glance had died down some years later after the port had been build. No one cared for such old legends. Especially Daggur.

"W-what do you mean-?"

"THE DAMMEND SPIRIT, GUARDIAN, WHAT EVER THE BLODDY HELL YOU CALLED IT IN THE STORIES YOU USED TO TELL ME AS A CHILD!" Mildew flinched at Daggur's, smilingly out of nowhere, rage. Though, still alarmed, Mildew squared his shoulders and tried his best to look at Daggur in the eye without flinching.

" That's all what it is, child. Stories. Nobody has talked about the spirit sense you were born." After Daggur didn't respond and continued to stare at mildew in that same cold hard fashion, he sighed and continued on.

"Well, as you know, The story of the spirit was born when one of the many expedition group boat's shipwrecked near the coast shortly after the port was built. The legend goes that a child had drowned near the great lake, and its spirit lingered, playing tricks, and playing games to all those whom approach the lake. Forever young, and unable to rest." Mildew finished and looked over at Daggur, whom stared intently at the edge of the trees. Knuckled white and tense.  
They both sat there for a while longer, the musky air still uncomfortable, tough it looked like the only one who suffered was Mildew, as Daggur didn't seem to even break a sweat.

" I heard... someone, talking about him. Apparently this spirit has a name." Mildew sat silent. " Jack. It called itself Jack." Daggur turned again, unfazed as his uncle flinched again.

"You said you were the last one to see it. Where did you see it?" Mildew still unable to answer jumped, and fell backwards when Daggur stood abruptly and took out his Dagger. Grabbing Mildew by the throat, squeezing, and pointing the dagger a breath away from his right eye.

"WHERE DID YOU LAST SEE IT? TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME! WHERE!" Mildew sputtered and managed to wheeze out, " N-near the lake! T-that was ten years ago!" Daggur let go of his neck and huffed dangerously. Mildew stayed on the ground, unmoving and petrified. Daggur paced back and forth, not even glancing at his uncle when he heard him wheeze and cough violently.  
Still, Daggur spoke, uncaring and seemingly to himself, reverently. " But it can't be a spirit cant it? no, no it can't be. he said it happen a few years after the port was built, but that was at least twenty years ago.. no this insist a spirit. There was no way that dammed brat could've made it up. least not after I killed the other idiot. no. My lovely wouldn't be talking to a spirit. or could he? no. no, no, no. My Hiccup was too smart for that. Thinking about it, He was acting strange when we went to visit, right?" Daggur finally turned to look at Mildew, who shook his head in agreement, still on the ground. Satisfied, Daggur smirked, and started to make his way back to the port.

"Thank you uncle. You always give the best advice." Without another word, he left.  
Mildew still on the ground, took big gulping breaths and sat up. He scanned the area, looking mournfully at his hard work, but quickly brushed it aside. He could always cultivate more tomorrow. Standing, he stretched and looked up at the countless stars. He chuckled silently, then after a while, laughed with full hysteria. He doubled over and continued to laugh loudly and uncontrollably. Finally, after his laughter had died down to raspy giggles, he trodden to his house, stepping and walling over the destroyed cabbages. He still giggled and though fondly of his nephew. He always knew how to keep him on his toes.


	10. Chapter Ten

Hiccup wiped his brow as he helped Fishlegs fill out a quickly written report back to Berk's science university, asking to extend the expedition period, making up some cock-and-bull story how they've managed to discover plenty of dragons to study from, telling them not to send any more expeditioners than the ones they'd already had. It was all very frustrating. Hiccup rather missed his bed, he hated the horribly humid weather, and the pesking insects that came with it. He itched for some good homemade food, and a well equip engineer to replace his chipped, and splintered wooden leg.

He sighed, and turned to look at Jack's hunched figure next to Astrid's Jack paused whatever conversation he'd been having with her, sensing his eyes on him, and smiled. He smiled back and went back to the papers. He may have been uncomfortable, sweaty, sticky, home-sick, and sleep deprived. But seeing Jack, talking and laughing, smiling at him, it made it all worth it.

"Hey, hiccup?" Fishlegs looked up from the piles of documents he'd hunched over. Fishlegs didn't look any better. He'd lost weight, and gained a noticeably red tint over his face. Unlike Hiccup, whom adapted the best he could by walking bare foot, Pants rolled up above his ankles, and a shirt with its sleeves ripped, exposing his shoulders, Fishlegs, and Astrid had opted to wear their full attire, complete with vests, and shoes, and hats, the whole shebang. Hiccup thought it was kind of ridiculous really. Why suffer in the name of 'civilization' when they'd be as far away from civilization as possible! It was all poppycock to him.

"Yes, Professor?" Hiccup sighed.

" If by some miracle, we do get the authorization for an extension of time... when it's all over.. well.. what, um, pray tell what.. um.." Fishlegs stammered and mumbled, making glances between Jack and Hiccup. "What are we going to do about Jack?" He finally asked, in what seemed to be the quietest voice he could muster, which equaled to him silently shouting. Jack looked up again at the sound of his name and jumped up, coming to slouch next to Hiccup, arm resting on Hiccups waist. " What about Jack?" Jack smiled, though noticing Hiccups sudden tense shoulders.

" Well obviously he's-" Hiccup mouth snapped shot. What were they to do one the boat arrived for them to return back to Berk? The thought of leaving Jack behind made his chest ache tortuously. The thought of leaving him behind as he were before, alone, without any other person to talk to, felt inhumane. But the thought of ripping him away from his so called family, from everything he's ever known, to take him away from the trees and shove him into concrete, also felt inhumane.

" What is wrong, Hiccup?" Hiccup snapped back from his thoughts when he heard Jack's voice near his ear, and a tightening to his waist. He flushed and took a step back, suddenly hyper aware of Jack's presence. Jack, in turn, looked confused and put off at Hiccups actions.

"Hey, Fishlegs, mind if we take a break?" Fishlegs took a handkerchief from his front pocket and dabbed his shining head, nodding and grunting a 'yes'. He stood straight and made his way to his tent, probably to either sleep, or have a drink.

"C'mon, Jack, let's go to the tree." Hiccup grasped Jack's hand on his own, and walked to the direction of the big tree they had named as their own. The one where Jack showed him the first time, and taught him how to swing on the vines.

Walking deeper into the trees, Jack held hiccup close as he swung his staff and pulled up onto the near vines, swinging them, and sliding from the moss, jumping and climbing until they reached the tree. it was the same as it was last time they were there. The sun filtered through the naturally grown roof of leaves, casting an almost otherworldly color of red and green. Birds flew here and there, their soft hums filling the air into an unknown lullaby. They lay once more on the soft moss, side by side. not a word was said, but the peaceful silence was comfortable.

After a few moments though, Hiccups mind began to raise once more. What were they to do once the boat came? Would he be able to leave Jack behind? To return to Berk, with his comfortable bed, and home, to his cold desk, and boring classes? To walk with shoes, stepping on concrete and dirt roads, and forget? Forget about Jack? To ignore every feeling he'd felt the moment they have met? The thought itself was ridiculous. Of course he would never forget. How could he forget Jack brilliant snow white hair, or perfect blue eyes? No. The real question was, would Jack forget? without anyone else to talk to. with him gone. Jack would most likely revert as how he was before. Just the dragons as company. He would forget. Forget the things he'd learn. Forget about Astrid, Forget about Fishlegs... Forget about him...

Hiccups chest tightened, and blinked away the sudden moisture from his eyes. Surely Jack would forget. There was nothing really memorial to remember. A couple of strangers taught him how to read and write, and a crippled boy kept him company. nothing else but that. Still, Hiccup reached over and took Jack's hand on his own. For a moment, he allowed himself to be selfish. if only for a short moment, Jack was here. He was here. both lay together, with no worries, and no troubles.

\--------------------

Jack felt the tension on Hiccups body. He felt concerned, what could be bothering his hiccup? The way His Hiccup looked at him, his chest felt strange, his insides tightened and his stomach felt hollow. it was a horrible feeling, and looking at his hiccups sad face only evoked that.

He was pleasantly surprised when his Hiccup suggested they lay on the nest he'd made many moon's ago, in the hopes of when he'd find a suitable mate, they'd nest there, bare their hatchlings, before moving back to the colony. But long were those thoughts gone once he looked at his hiccups beautiful green eyes. new hopes and desires rose from within him whenever they lay on the nest. Jack could almost see the small figures running about, his Hiccup smiling and taking care of their young, while he go out hunting every day, protecting them, cherishing them. It all made Jack feel warm inside. A pleasant feeling.

He was pulled back from his thoughts when he felt Hiccups hand in his. Eyes closed, and his other hand resting behind his head, he smiled and relished in the feeling of his Hiccups smooth and warm hands.

"Jack?" Hiccup whispered, Jack turned and looked at Hiccups troubled face. He frowned, and tightened his hold on Hiccups hand.

"Jack.. There will probably be a boat coming.." He started. Hiccup seemed to hesitate, His eyes wouldn't look at Jack, and it made Jack worry all the more. What was wrong with a boat coming? Did this particular boat be dangerous?

"This boat to come and take us home.. To Berk, and.." Hiccup fidgeted with his hands, running his fingers slowly over Jack forearm. The gesture made Jacks skin tingle. "A-and we were wondering-Well, I was wondering if.." Hiccups mouth closed and stopped breathing for a moment. "If..." His voice soft, a low whisper. Jack didn't know what to do. What was so important about this boat? Going back?

"Back.. To Berk?" Jack didn't know how to feel. "What does Hiccup mean?"

" It, uh, means that, Its taking me back... home.." Hiccup kept his gaze low. " But, Hiccup is supposed to stay with Jack" Jack sat up, and pulled Hiccup to sit next to him. His hand still intertwined with his, he opened both their palms, pressing them together, just like the first time he'd done on that fateful day. Hiccup watched, still mute, unable to say anything. Jack looked into his eyes, contemplating, as their hands rested together, how perfectly they fit. His big calloused hand against Hiccups smaller smoother ones. perfect. they fit together like those puzzles He and Hiccup played with.

"Come with me!" Hiccup blurted out quickly. He gazed at Jack firmly, before turning a violent shade of red. "What I mean is, come with me, back to Berk...?" Jack considered it for a moment and smiled.

"Go to Berk one day, come back the next?" It seemed reasonable.

Was this what his Hiccup had worried about the whole time? Had he been worried that Jack would somehow not accept the invitation to visit his home? Jack laughed, that was a rather strange thing to worry over. But then he looked at Hiccups face once more, and frowned. His Hiccup's face was forlorn, he was frowning, and his eyes lowered.

" Jack.. it-it wouldn't work that way... Once the boat leaves, we never come back."

Like a shock of lighting, Jacks hand ripped away from Hiccups. He looked incredibly at Hiccup. Not come back? What did he mean not come back?

" I know it sounds terrible! But the thing is, you belong with me! with people! and-"

" I belong with my family. I belong here.." Jack pinched Hiccups chin and made him look at his eyes. "You belong here.. with me." Hiccup closed his eyes and jerked away.

" No, Jack, I don't. Please. come with me.." Hiccup backed away some, and Jack looked at him shocked, hurt and confused. Had he not understood? He's told him where he belonged. He'd told him that he belonged with his family. He would not be going anywhere, and neither would Hiccup.

"Jack stays here." He said firmly.

"Jack, please-" Hiccup tried.

"No"

" Jack-" Hiccup said once more, sounding exasperated. Still Jack was not swayed

" My place is here, with my family-"

" YOU'RE NOT A DRAGON!" Hiccup bellowed.

The sound of his voice boomed in the trees. everything was quiet. all except for his and Hiccups breathing. Jack sat, wide eyed, unable to say anything, to just stare.

" Jack, please, you're not a dragon. You're a person, a human. You belong with society, please.." Hiccup reached his hand forward, but Jack jumped up. Still gob smacked at what Hiccup had said.

In a moment, Jack being was suddenly filled with heat. Not the pleasant heat he'd feel when around Hiccup. No, this one was different. He felt it before. Rage. Big uncontrollable rage. The last time he'd felt this was when his mother died. and the thought of his mother only made his feel more of the sickening feeling from within his core. Suddenly Hiccups eyes were no longer as beautiful as he's though, suddenly those freckles were nothing but ugly marks on his face, suddenly his teeth were abnormally large, and disgusting. Suddenly everything he'd ever thought of Hiccup... No, Hiccup was a smart, beautiful being, this... Thing was erased. How dare it say such things? About him, about his family.

" You're wrong." He said with clenched teeth. The thing stood and tried to approach, Jack hissed and grabbed his staff. No longer caring about this thing, he swung, and fell downwards, into the vines, making taking himself as far away as he could of the being. he ran and swung, ignoring the painful tightening of his chest, and ignoring the sound of the thing, calling out his name.


	11. Chapter Eleven

It had taken a long time for Hiccup to get over the initial shock of what just happened. His limbs felt heavy, and his head hurt. He'd struggled to climb down the tree. He'd slip, and fall multiple times, and by the time he'd managed to reach the ground, night had fallen, and Hiccup was littered with cuts and bruises all over. He stumbled and limped around, trying to find his bearings. When he thought about it, he'd never been outside of camp by himself. Jack had always been there to guide him, to show him the way, to protect him. But now, he felt exposed, alone, cold, and scared.

He walked a few paces more until the unthinkable happened. The metal sling that kept his leg attached snapped, and the wooden leg splintered, falling apart in an instant. Hiccup cursed loudly, but stayed on the ground. He felt mad. He was mad a Jack, at himself, at this whole ridiculous expedition! Why had he ever agreed to come in the first place? To study dragons? Bah! He could look at Dragons all day at the zoo. He dint need this. He hadn't asked for this! If he hadn't had come'd he'd, he'd…. He'd never had met Jack. He'd would have never discover the mysterious wild man. He would have never swung from the trees, or lay on the moss, or touch the face of a dragon.

At that moment, Hiccup sighed, and sniffed, and then finally cried. He felt so stupid. Why had he said those things? Yes, Jack was in fact a human, but what right did he have to shove it into his face? Hiccup had been perfectly aware of how much the dragons meant to Jack. They were his family, his entire life. He had been selfish. And now with Jack gone, he cried harder. He didn't know how much he'd stayed on the ground, crying his eyes out, until he heard a loud rustle in the nearby tree's.

Hiccup tensed, he pushed himself up the best he could and scanned the area. Or at least tried with whatever night vision he possessed. From afar he saw a tall figure make his way to him. For a moment, Hiccup imagined it to be Jack, but he pushed that thought aside. As the figure came closer, his eyes widened when he recognized the strange tattoos on the persons face.

"Hiccup? Why are you here?" Daggur practically purred with joy at seeing Hiccup kneel on the ground.

"D-Daggur! Hello! Oh, well, don't mind me! I was just… resting for a bit! Enjoying the stars, watching fireflies…" He mumbled. Trying his best to smile politely, but instead it looked like a grimaced.

Daggur watched him carefully, then his eyes flitted to the side and burst out laughing. Hiccup was taken aback. What ever could he be laughing for?

" You lose your leg?" Daggur pointed at the useless splintered mess of what was his leg. Upon a closer look, Hiccup made out the squirming of what appeared to be small white worms. Termites. Just great.

" Well, I can't just leave you here, now can I? Hmmmm…" Daggur chuckled and pinched his chin, looking around he smirked, and reached down to pull Hiccup up from the scruff of his shirt. Hiccup yelled as he was tossed over Daggur's shoulder, his arms wrapped around tightly Hiccup's legs.

" I'll take you Back to the port." Daggur simply said and walked forward.

" T-the port? You don't need to do that Daggur! Just leave me here! The ground is so comfortable! An I bet I'm waaaay to heavy for you to carry me!" Daggur chuckled, but said nothing as he continued walking.

\---------------------

Toothless was worried. Recently, that's all he felt. Toothless was surprised when his brother arrived back to the nest earlier than usual. When he'd attempted to question him, he backed off at the warning growl coming from him. So, here Toothless lay, watching intently as Jack prowled and stomped about on their nest. He'd growl if Toothless came close, and glared at anyone else whom would pass by. Toothless was terribly worried.

Toothless circled around Jack, growling back when Jack hissed at him, and jumped down. Jack was rarely upset. The last time he had acted this way was when mother had died. But that was a long time ago. He couldn't fathom as to why Jack could be acting this way.

All of their friends circled around Toothless and questioned him as well. What was wrong with Jack? The hatchings wanted to play, but Jack hissed at them. When they offered him food, Jack had growled and threatened with his staff. Toothless shook his massive head, and made a high pitched whining noise. From above, Jack growled only louder.

In defeat, Toothless bid his friends farewell, and made his way out of the nest. He silently swam to the surface, and jumped to the trees. Toothless needed to go hunting. That was the only way he would be able to subdue his worries.

Before he was able to track down a fair sized deer, he heard the distinct stomp of hunter's footsteps. He flattened himself out, and made his way up again, making camouflage in the shadows of the trees.

From the tall grass, A small yellow haired hunter appeared, holding one of those strange black sticks. The hunter looked around, scanning the area. It lifted a small hand to its mouth and called out.

"JACK!" Toothless eyes widened as the identified the sound of his brother's name. How this hunter managed to say it was beyond him.

"HICCUP!" It yelled again. Toothless recognized that sound as well. It was the name of Jack's friend. The hunter kept on yelling things to the sky. Toothless watched, confused and lost as he didn't understand what the hunter yelled beyond Hiccup's and his brother's name.

After a while, the hunter tired, and yelled one last thing before it shook it's head and went back from where it came. Toothless shook out of his stupor and dashed back to the nest. He scuttled fast back to Jack, whom appeared to have calmed down, and questioned him once more.

He told him of the strange hunter and how it called out his name. Jack glared and lay down on the nest.

" It was probably Astrid. She's the smallest hunter I've ever seen. Well besides Hicc…" He became silent.

"It doesn't matter. Forget about it. I'm never going back to see them anymore! Those damned hunters!" Jack hissed out.

Toothless watched him with even more confusion and worry. What had caused Jack to become so resentful to the creatures he'd had insisted he visit not only a short moon ago? Jack rolled over to his side, and curled himself into a ball.

" Just forget it.." He mumbled before he closed his eyes. Toothless whined, but otherwise dropped the conversation. If Jack didn't want to talk what was wrong then he wouldn't force him. Toothless lay down, and curled himself around Jack's body. Before Drifting off, Toothless remembered last time they had laid this way, was the first night after their mother's death.


	12. Chapter Twelve

The last time Daggur felt this happy was when he had turned thirteen. His mother had sent him to live with his uncle in order to get 'straightened out'. Daggur had been appalled, angry. He threw the biggest tantrum he could ever remember. throwing objects and screaming obscenities to his mother. In the end, after being dragged off by several officers, he was shipped off to the island, and lived under his uncles roof.

With a small knife Daggur had swiped from his uncle, he went out exploring, stepping on flowers, and tumbling eggs from trees. He had becomed bored when he caught the movement near his side. A small dragon had leaped at him. Thinking back on it now, Daggur was sure the dragon had been nothing more than a hatchling. It had been small, strange. it had no teeth, and was covered from head to toe in pure black scales.

Daggur remembered how he'd yell, and mounted the monster, ruthlessly shoving the knife into its neck, and dragging it across it's throat.

Panting, bruised, and covered in the beasts blood, Daggur had smiled and laughed. After many of the men from the port found him, still in hysterics over the beasts body, after he had been cleaned and fed, being told how lucky he was to be alive, Daggur discovered who he was that day. He was deranged. His hands were meant to destroy. to seduce. to manipulate. to kill.

No, not even that memory could compare to how happy he felt at this moment. His Hiccup slung over his shoulders, the smell of his Hiccup covering his senses, hearing his Hiccup's rapid breathing. If Daggur was to know a heaven, this would be it.

They, or rather, he walked in silence. Daggur made sure to jostle Hiccup to hear his small gasps and intakes of breaths. After a while of walking, he could make out the lights of the port. Even with the late night, the port was busy, people moved here and there, and the sound of drunken men laughing could be heard all around.

When they parted through the trees, Daggur slung Hiccup once more, hooking his arm under his knees, and his shoulders. The people he passes whistled, and laughed at them. Daggur smirked, and made his way to the tavern. Kicking the doors open, the men inside became quiet, and watched curiously, but warily.

" Bar tender! Give me the best whiskey we have!" He laughed. The bartender nodded and scurries off to make fetch the drinks. Daggur scanned the bar once more and laughed loudly.

" Continue on gentlemen!" He chortled. The men in the bar laughed, and continued as they were before. Daggur walked to a table at the farthest and more shadowed of the tavern. He sat Hiccup down on his lap, and leaned his head on his palm. He smiled at Hiccup's flushed face, and leaned close.

"Tell me, Hiccup. What do you do for fun at that... campsite of yours?" Hiccup squirmed on Daggur's lap, flustered and uncomfortable.

"Oh, you know. Studying dragons, exploring the wild life-" Daggur laughed loudly. The bartender approached the table hurriedly, settled both of their drinks down, and scampered off.

Daggur, still giggling, took a glass and took an enormous gulp. With a groan, he slammed the glass back down, and looked at Hiccup in the eye.

"Have you heard of the guardian of the forest?" Daggur questioned. Not waiting for Hiccup to answer, he continued. "There is a legend here, on the island, of a spirit of a boy who protects the dragons." By now, Hiccup had stopped squirming, his eyes fixed on Daggur in rapt attention.

" They say It was the spirit of some kid who drowned in a lake. Everyone who's lived here long enough say they've seen it." He leaned closer. " They say he has hair white like snow, and eyes blue like ice." He pressed his lips closer to Hiccups ear. " I hear, it has a name too." Hiccup tensed, unable to move. " Have you heard of someone named Jack?"

Without thinking, Hiccup pushed himself of Daggur's lap and collapsed on the floor. He fell on his head, and pushed himself up once more, using the edge of the table to keep him balanced, or as balances as he could be. Daggur watched in mild amusement. He took his glass and with a foreboding swing, emptied it and stood, practically prowling towards Hiccup. The bar fell silent as they watched the scene unfold.

Daggur raised his arm, and striked Hiccup's cheek with the back of his hand. In momentary shock, Hiccup stared at Daggur. Daggur leaned in once more, tripping Hiccup and holding him from the waist, bodies flush to each other.

" A little bird told me about your friend, love." He smiled. " Let's go talk more about this in private" Daggur took hold of Hiccup's wrist and dragged him out the tavern. Hiccup stumbled after him. scared.

" I promise not to hurt you." Daggur purred again, as he made his way to his uncle's home. "...Much." He added as an afterthought.

\----------------------

Something inside Jack made him bolt upright. His stomach lurched, and he looked around, confused as to why he felt this way. Toothless still laid curled around him, the unmistakable sound of dragons snoring filled the nest. Nothing was amiss, and yet, Jack had a horrible feeling at the pit of his stomach. As if something wrong. something very wrong was about to happen.

His first instinct was to go to Hiccups camp. As he stood, a cold feeling made him freeze his movement. He had left Hiccup on the nest. He left him alone, up there. Guilt flooded Jack, and he hastily made to grab his staff, when he remembered to events that occurred hours ago. Jack felt reluctant to see Hiccup again. What would he say? What would Hiccup say to him? Jack knew he would stay on the island no matter what. It was his home. he could never leave it permanently. But Berk was Hiccup's home. Hiccup's family was there. The thought of leaving the island must have had the same feeling to Hiccup if he were to leave Berk permanently. Jack was stupid.

Jack felt extremely stupid. How could he had acted that way towards Hiccup? How could he had ever thought such horrible things about his Hiccup?

Moving faster, he grabbed his deer skin throw, and wrapped it tightly around his upper body. Staff in hand, he made to jump down towards the floor of the nest when Toothless' whine made him falter.

" Don't worry! I'm going to get Hiccup." Toothless stood, and made his way to Jack. He was coming too. With a sharp nod, they jumped down, and pushed open the thick ferns.

They made their way to the nest silently. Both on high alert. though, it was highly unlikely that any hunter would be out so late at night, Jack's nerves bid better when they were moving though the shadows. Finally they reached the nest.

Almost instantly, Jack knew something was wrong. He couldn't smell his Hiccup. He could hear him. He hastily climbed up, and became intensely worried. Hiccup wasn't there. His scent was faint. He had left a long time ago. He sniffed around, and found a faint trail going downwards. His stomach lurched. His Hiccup had been forced to climb down. maybe hurting himself in the process, because of his actions.

He landed on the ground, and began to sniff, Toothless at his side. Both sniffed the area, Jack became even more worried as he picked up a strangers scent, almost completely overshadowing Hiccup's sweet one. From the far right, he heard Toothless call out to him. He'd found something.

Making his way over, Jack easily recognized the prosthetic wooden leg he's often see Hiccup attaching and detaching from his stump. it lay broken and covered in termites. But his scent was strong.

"Toothless, help me find him." Toothless, having the better sense of smell from the two brothers, grunted and took a long sniff. closing his eyes, he lifted his head and smelled once more. in an instant, both Toothless and Jack were flying through the tree's. The scent lead them to the edge of the island. From where they stood, they could clearly see, smell, and hear the sound of many hunters. they had made their way to the hunter's nest. Hiccup was in the hunter's nest.

Something inside Jack dropped. He made a tentative step forward, before a gruff voice was hear near him. Him and Toothless held their breaths and hid deep in the shadows. Jack watched intently as a big hunter with an even bigger stomach broke from the tree line, another hunter with strange blotches facial hair followed behind.

" Didya' see em' Daggur?" One of the men said.

" Yeh' He was carrying some bitch he found. Bet he's gon' have a good lay tonight." The man with the facial hair grunted out.

" Lord knows how much we need it" Both men laughed and turned to a nearby trail.

Jack knew the name 'Daggur'. His stomach burned at the remembrance of the stranger scenting out his Hiccup. Both him and Toothless climbed the trees and flitted through the branches. Toothless in sharp attention. They jumped from tree to tree, rounding the entire edge of the hunter's nest, scanning, looking, and yet, no Hiccup. Jack was becoming desperate. He'd come to the point to jumping down and tearing his way through the hunters nest when a booming laugher was heard.

Close to where they stood, a pair of doors burst open and Daggur's figured appeared. Alongside Hiccup, jumping and limping close to Daggur. Daggur spit on the ground and pulled Hiccup to stand straighter. He took his forearm and slung him over his shoulder.

Jack wanted nothing more than to jump down and tear that stranger limb from limb, But Toothless' tail wrapped tightly around him. He watched as Daggur rounded the wooden cabin and made his way to the farthest trail. They followed.

The only noises that were heard were the stomping of Daggur's feet, and Hiccups ragged breaths. They followed deeper into the trees, until finally they reached a clearing, a small cabin at the center. Silently they watched. Jack gritted his teeth when Daggur dumped Hiccup into the dirt ground. Hiccup stared up at him. eyes wide, but unmoving. Daggur paced around, looking here and there, until finally stopping just above Hiccup, looking up at the sky.

" You know, I've always wanted to do this outdoors." He smiled down at Hiccup.

" Do what?" Daggur didn't respond and he bent down and gripped Hiccup's shirt, ripping it open. Hiccup gasped and trashed around. Daggur flopped his body over Hiccup's and ducked his head to his neck. Hiccup screamed and scratched at Daggur's arms. Jack felt rage build up at his chest. Toothless still wouldn't let go of him. He gripped his staff tightly, knuckles white.

Daggur lifted his head from Hiccup's neck, a red tint on his lips as he leered at Hiccup. His hands traveled down Hiccup's body, ripping open his clothes and grinding them both to the ground.

" Oh, yes. We're both going to enjoy this." Daggur cackled. Hiccup scratched and flailed his arms around. Daggur striked him once more, but Hiccup didn't stop resisting. Daggur made to strike again, but Hiccup sunk his teeth over his hands. Daggur yelled and jerked away. Something in his eyes coming undone.

" No more playing nice." He held Hiccup's thought with both of his hands. Hiccup wheezed and scratched at the hands on his neck. Face turning purple and tears streaming down his face Hiccup yelled as loud as he could.

" JACK!" he stopped struggling and slumped on the ground

Something inside Jack snapped. A terrible power unleashed inside him as he broke the hold Toothless had on him, and with a wild yell, jumped from the trees, the staff pointed to its sharpest side, and ran towards Daggur.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Time seemed to slow down to Hiccup. He had been thrown to the floor, and next thing he knew, Daggur was upon him, hands roaming, mouth biting, raping him with his eyes. Hiccup had never felt so scared in his entire life. He kicked, screamed, scratched, and finally bit down.

Daggur made a short yell before grasping his neck tightly with both hands. A new wave of panic overcame him. He struggled, gasping and trying his best to pry Daggur's hand's off his throat, but nothing worked. His vision began to dot and blur around the edges. Hiccup didn't know what to do. He was beyond terrified.

In his subconscious mind, images of Jack flashed in his mind's eye. He wished with all his might that Jack was there. He wished to take everything he said back. He wished with all of his entire being. Unthinkingly, Hiccup drew a long breath, and screamed out.

"JACK!" Prepared to welcome unconsciousness as Daggur's hands only tightened more, He was startled to hear a brutal growl, and a furious yell.

In moment's, Daggur was no longer on top of him, He gasped for breath, and looked around confused and disoriented as his vision became clear once more.

He became aware of someone crouching over him, a low growl escaping the person's mouth. From the distance, He heard Daggur cough.

" Is this the famous, Jack?" Daggur drawled out. Hiccup pushed himself off the ground with his elbows, and finally became aware of Jack's form crouching low on the ground. His staff pointed threateningly at Daggur's direction.

" Stay, away." Jack growled, exhaling from his nose. " Jack, kill." He threatened. Daggur barked out a laugh, but didn't approach. Instead, he reached behind him, and withdrew an almost impossibly long machete blade from seemingly out of nowhere. Daggur held the weapon low on his side, swinging it from side to side mindlessly.

" Oh, really? You're going to kill me?" He laughed mockingly. Finally he took a confident step forward. Jack's growl grew increasingly louder.

" Stay. Away." He based his teeth. Daggur only laughed.

" What are you going to do? Shove that bloody old bone in me?" He smiled, taking another step forward. " It takes a lot more than that to kill me." He whispered loudly.

Without warning, Daggur held the machete high in the air, and let out a scream, jumping forward. Jack's leg's tensed and prepared to jump, when from the bushes, a hot fiery blast landed on Daggur's feet and he toppled backwards. A loud roar ripped from the shadows of the tree's and out came out Toothless. Teeth bared, wings spread open wide.

He hissed and settled himself between us and Daggur's bodies. From beside me, Jack relaxed some, and let out a set of loud clicks, chirps and hissing sounds. Toothless responded on the same manner. Jack whined loudly, and let out a high pitched whistle. Toothless huffed and turned its giant head towards us. He hissed again, and moved his head in a jerky way, motioning to the tree's. Jack whined softly one last time before huffing and shook his head in agreement to whatever Toothless had said.

He scooped Hiccup into his arms, and made a mad dash to the trees.

"Wait! What about Toothless?!" Jack swung his staff and took hold of a low hanging branch, hoisting himself up and jumping from tree to tree.

" Toothless will be fine." He hissed. " Jack come later." Jack's voiced seemed to shake, and his words were forced out, almost as if he had trouble talking.

"What? W-where are we going?" Jack didn't respond until he headed deeper into the trees. Finally they reached a giant lake, it was surrounded by boulders covered in mold, and fallen trees and vines.

Jack settled Hiccup down gently on the ground, and shrugged off the deer skin throw, wrapping it tenderly around Hiccup. He held his staff tightly, knuckles white, and rested the hooked end to his forehead for a second before showing it into Hiccup's hands.

" Hiccup, wait's here." Was all he said before taking a breath, and diving into the cold water. Hiccup stared at the water. He didn't know what to do with himself. He shook violently, and drew the throw tightly into his body, hugging the staff tightly, relishing in the smooth, yet rough feel of bone.

Hiccup stayed seated, unmoving, watching the still water, in what seemed like eternity. He became anxious for Jack. There was no possibility of him being able to hold his breath that long. His panic returned full blown, thinking of the events that had happened.

Daggur knew. Daggur knew! Daggur knew about Jack, and Toothless, and him. He knew. Hiccup didn't know what to do. Daggur would surely run to the port and alert every dragon hunter in the vicinity. They would search hell high and low. They would run to Hiccup's camp and destroy everything. Fishlegs would be in danger. Astrid would be in danger.

Hiccup startled out of his thoughts when Jack surfaced from the water, dripping wet, and face set and determined. Without a word, he gently tugged at Hiccups arm, and held him close to his side.

" Hold, breath." Hiccup took a long gulp of air, and closed his eyes as he felt Jack dive into the water once more. He opened his eyes slowly, eyes adjusting to the darkness of the lake.

Jack's arm still at his side, he swam downwards. When Hiccup felt he couldn't hold his breath any longer, they surfaced on a natural air pocket. If Hiccup wasn't so confused, he'd be reeled at the fact that they've just swam to the bottom of a lake!

Jack took a breath and plunged into the water once more, only to push his feet into a strong boulder and pushed up, Hiccup watched for a second before copying Jack's movement's. He pushed at what appeared to be the sealing of the massive air pocket. They both pushed aside a mantle of ferns, mud, and bones. Jack relived, climbed out and pulled Hiccup up as he did so.

They stepped into a soft mossy floor. It was eerily silent, so silent it rang in Hiccup's ear. The bright moon illuminated the moss on the walls and the white bones on the floor. Jack held Hiccup's hand and let out a loud roar. The echo rang in the silence until a chorus of similarly loud roars joined together, so loud it made the very floor they stood on shake violently.

From many holes and stones, dragon's of different size and shape emerged cautiously. All seemed hesitant to approach Jack and Hiccup, attentively studying them from afar. All except for four. Jack had taken him to the dragon's nest.

From behind, dragons parted the ways as the four dragon's made their way to them. Hiccup recognized them immediately. The saber tooth, the rock eater, the Yoke, and the scavenger. All gathered close, stopping only a few feet away from the pair, bodies still, eyes focused on Hiccup.

Hiccup stood still, unmoving. He watched as Jack let out a loud sigh, and began making hissing and chirping sounds. At once, every dragon in the vicinity chirped and hissed. Jack roared loudly and the dragons became silent once more. Jack made a few more clicking sounds and turned to Hiccup, reaching out and holding his hand. He leaned down to Hiccup's ear, and whispered.

" Hiccup. Copy.." Soon Jack let out a short hissing sound, and a whistle. Hiccup stared, until the gears on his head started working, and immediately started to imitate the dragon's language.

He made sure to look around at every dragon as he mimicked the hissing and whistling sounds. when he finished, everything became still. in a second, all the dragon's roared and blew fire in the air, some flying and others finally closing the gap and crowded the two. Hatchling clung to Hiccup to the point where he was no longer able to balance on his foot and fell on his rump. Jack smiled, and reached down, pulling him up, and giving a high pitched whine, the dragons backed off slightly and let them walk through.

Jack led Hiccup to the four dragon's and chirped, all of them chirped back. Jack led Hiccup closer and gestured to each of them.

" Hookfang" He pointed at the saver tooth. "Meatlug" The rock eater. "BarfBelch" The Yoke. "Stormfly" and the scavenger.

Hiccup shook his head in understanding, and let himself be led once more by Jack. Jack swung Hiccup over his shoulder carefully and grabbed hold to one of the many roots sticking to the mossy, stone wall. Jack expertly jumped over small dragons and they reached one of the many holes lining the walls, and entered a small cave like nest, lined with smudges on the walls and leafs on the floor. Jack gently placed Hiccup on the soft nest and crouched to his eyes level.

" Hiccup. Stay. Here" He managed to say.

" Here! Jack, I c-can't! What about Fishlegs, and Astrid! What about Toothless, or You?!" Jack said nothing. Instead, He cradled Hiccups face with his two callused hands, and gently pressed his forehead to Hiccup's. Eyes closed, Hiccup quieted and closed his eyes as well. They stayed that way for a moment, until Jack stood, Staff in hand, and looked down on Hiccup.

" Jack. Will. Come. Back. Safe." Unable to say anything else, Hiccup smiled, and reached out his hand, palm up. Jack reached down, and gently pressed his open palm to Hiccup's. He smiled one last time, and Jumped down, leaving Hiccup to scoot himself to the middle of the nest, and laid down, curling himself into a ball, and tightening Jack's deer skin throw.

\------------------------

Jack took no time running through the trees. He swing swiftly through the vines until he reached Toothless and the stranger, whom seemed to not have moved sense he left. Toothless held his ground, hind legs tensed, ready to pounce at any given moment. Teeth still bared and his pupils in slits.

Jack growled and Toothless hissed back. The stranger looked over Toothless and saw Jack, he beamed and lowered his weapon.

" Glad you came back." Daggur giggled. Jack stepped around Toothless, and pointed the sharp end of his staff to his direction.

" Leave. Hiccup. Alone." Daggur laughed, and sneered at Jack.

" I can't leave what is mine, now can I?" Jack growled, he bared his teeth and hissed at Daggur. In turn Daggur laughed and held his hands up, the weapon still clutched firmly.

" Wow, I'm so scared. What are you going to do about it, hu?" Daggur laughed tauntingly.

" Leave. Hiccup. ALONE!" Jack yelled. Daggur's amusement gone, he glared at Jack, and raised his weapon once more. Jack quietly hissed at Toothless. 'Stay out of it. For now.' Toothless hissed back, in understanding. Jack raised his staff as well and glared at Daggur in the eye.

In a flash, Daggur bolted forward, Jack yelled and raised as well. Daggur swung the weapon, just as Jack swung the hooked end of the staff. A resounding clang of metal and bone echoes through the clearing. They stayed like that for a moment, faces blank, looking at each other in the eye, before Daggur dragged his heave boot into Jack's shin, tripping him. Jack growled and rolled to the side just as Daggur made to kick his face.

Jack stood quickly, too quickly, sawing for a second, he grasped his staff and made move to strike Daggur. Just as he was about to shove the sharp end of his staff into Daggur's stomach, Daggur spined, and hit Jack with the butt-end of his weapon into Jack's nose. Jack yelled as blood splurged from his nose, his eyes watered and then found himself airborne. He landed hard on his back and gasped out for air. Daggur shoved his knee into his stomach, and pressed the blade into his throat.

Toothless shrieked and lounged forward, Daggur rolled to the side quickly, spinning around and made swing into Toothless' neck.

" NO!" Jack yelled, his voice slightly muffled by the hand that still held his nose. "Not. Toothless." He gasped out, as he shakily stood.

Daggur's weapon had stopped only a breath's away from Toothless' neck. Both stood still. Daggur's shoulders shook as he laughed loudly. Not taking his eyes off the dragon.

"Don't want me to hurt your little friend, hmmm?" Jack didn't answer.

" Y' know. I hear that live dragon's sell for a very hefty price, alive." He took a step back and lowered his weapon slightly. "And I hear there's a boat coming by soon..." Daggur smiled at Jack over his shoulder, and rammed the sharp end of the weapon into Toothless' chest.

"NO!" Toothless let out a pained roar, he swayed and slumped forward. Jack, uncaring that he turned his back to Daggur, ran to Toothless, Staff abandoned.

Jack pressed his hands over Toothless' wound, desperate to make the bleeding stop. Flashes of his mother's almost familiar wound coming to his eyes. From behind him Daggur chuckled darkly.

" He'll survive long enough for the boat to come, take him, and give me the money..." He trailed off. " Can't guarantee he'll survive either." He laughed again and walked close to Jack. " Either way, I'll get what I want." He said, before The butt-end of his weapon harshly his the back of Jack's head. Jack gave out a gurgled gasp and fell on his side, vision becoming blurred and unfocused. before unconsciousness took him, he hear Daggur chuckle above him.

" I'll find him." Was the last thing he heard before blissful darkness took over.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Astrid had been worried sick. She paced the campsite, almost literally making a hole into the ground. She felt exhausted, and fatigue. Why? She had stayed up for nearly two, almost three days, looking for either Hiccup or Jack.

That afternoon, shortly after they had left, one of the many hunting groups from the port stumbled in and made themselves at home. Snooping and asking questions about a so called guardian of dragons. She wasn't stupid and knew immediately they were talking about Jack. She had slapped a hand over the professor when he figured out what they were asking and stopped him from blurting out about Jack's existence.

They left, and Astrid made it her mission to personally search for the pair. As she readied her pistol, and tightened her boot's, Professor Fishlegs had stuttered about, quickly making inventory of all things they had gathered about Jack, hiding them, and storing them safely and carefully inside one of the many trunks he owned.

" Don't go anywhere near the port, Professor." Astrid said as she straightened herself out and made way towards one of the trails near the edge of the trees. The professor merely nodded and went about waddling around, dabbing his handkerchief on his sweaty brow.

Astrid hiked up the trail, making her way to the general direction she'd seen Jack and Hiccup go when they disappeared for the evening. She huffed at the humid weather, and considered taking off her clothes, they way she's seen Hiccup do, taking off her shoes and all. She shook her had to rid of the idea. It was so inappropriate to think such thoughts. She way have been an experienced hunter, outsmarting her peers, but she was still a respectful woman! What Hiccup did was his own doing.

Up she went, wiping sweat from her brow with the back of her hand, and blew her bangs out of her face. As she went she called out for Jack and Hiccup. But no answer ever came.

Finally, after the uneventful hike up the sloping land, the ground began to level itself, and she pushed her way in-between tall overgrowth, stomping and shoving down vines and twigs. She stumbled into a small clearing and called out again.

" JACK!" She cooped both sides of her mouth. "HICCUP!" No answer. She huffed, but continued to call out. " YOU BOTH NEED TO COME BACK QUICK!" Still no answer. Astrid called out for them again, and huffed. She turned and continued on.

Astrid had walked around the island, stopping once only to dip her head into a big lake and continued on. When she had returned back to camp, she was drained and bruised. The humid weather making her sluggish, and she slumped onto one of the many crates scattered around the site.

From out of the tents, Fishlegs emerged with two mugs'. He sat in one of the crates next to her and offered a mug.

" No thanks, Professor." She shook her head.

" Nonsense. Here, it's coffee." Reluctantly, Astrid took the mug and sipped slowly.

" No need to worry so much, Astrid." Fishlegs smiled reassuringly, sipping from his mug. " The way Mr. Jack holds onto Mr. Haddock, I'm sure both of them are fine." Astrid was still not convinced, but let it drop.

As night came ever closer, she became more anxious. She reasoned with herself, of course, that both Jack and Hiccup had often returned much later from whatever they were doing. But a nagging behind her brain told her otherwise. She had tossed and turned all that night, unable to have a restful night sleep, and when she finally woke, it was to the disappointment, and worry of not finding either Jack or Hiccup.

That afternoon was spent the same manner it had the day before, returning in the late evening, but still no signs of either of the two men. Finally, she resolved herself to pace back and forth, Professor fidgeting inside his tent. She huffed, and finally made up her mind. She stomped inside the Professor's tent, and grabbed him from the arm.

" Mrs. Hofferson!" He spluttered. " W-what are you doing?"

" We're going down to the port." She growled out, grabbing her pistol, and swung it over her shoulder. Fishlegs' face pailed and he dug his heels into the ground.

" T-the port?" He squeaked. " We cannot possibly go there! What about Hiccup? What about Jack?" Fishlegs was not entire sure if going to the port was the best idea.

" I'm sorry professor, but going to the port is our best chance now." Astrid held his wrist firmly and continued on walking, determination burning inside her. " I just… I have this feeling." Without another word, they both, marched forward.

\-----------------------

The first thing Jack became aware of, was the cold. It was cold. And it was dark. Slowly he opened his eyes, only to be greeted by metal bars. Men stood around, jeering, and looking at him in a strange manner. For a moment he was confused. How had he gotten here? Where was Hiccup? And Toothless-.

Memories crashed into him. He gasped and looked around wildly. In the middle of the cage, lay Toothless. His breathing was labored, but still alive. Ignoring the strangers and their calls, he scrambled to Toothless, sighing silently, his wound was not bleeding, but Toothless was in obvious pain.

"Toothless…" He whispered, gently patting his brothers head. Toothless grunted and opened an eye slowly, he watched Jack carefully, then his surroundings. A loud growl escaped his chest. The men around the cage laughed louder.

"Are you okay?" Jack wrapped his arms around Toothless' neck, and rested his head on his arm. Toothless let out a small whistle, He could have been better. Jack smiled at than, and frowned again, watching the men wirily. " How are we gonna get outta' here?" Toothless grunted. He didn't know.

The men silenced as they parted aside, Daggur, and another man walked up to the cage. Jack growled. Daggur and the stranger seemed unfazed, and grimaced at them.

" So, this here is the 'Guardian of dragons'?" The man behind Daggur laughed, the men around them laughed with him. " Ain't he pretty." The stranger stuck a meaty hand through the bars, attempting to stroke Jack's face. Jack growled and bared his teeth. The stranger laughed and retreated his hand.

" And he's feisty too! Jus' the way I like em'!" He boomed. Daggur looked bored and kicked the cage.

" Calm down, Alvin." Daggur turned to the stranger, Alvin. "The boat comes around mid-day, right?" He turned back to the cage. " Let's not damage the merchandise yet. I want to make sure to get all the money I can get." From behind him, the men roared in protest and screams.

" That's aint fair!"

" I need the money!"

"I have a wife and kid!"

The men yelled and bawled their fist in front of Daggur's face. Daggur stood still, face passive, Jack noticed, His hand behind his back, holding his staff. A man, much Bigger than Daggur and The stranger Alvin, stomped his way through the crowd, and yanked Daggur from the front of his shirt.

" I Ain't gonna' let no kid-" He spit on Daggur's boot. " Take the money I deserve." Daggur smiled sweetly.

" Really now." Still held by the man's hand, Daggur gazed around the men, and laughed. " Let this be an example of what happens when you get between what I want." He looked over his shoulder, and smiled at Jack.

In a quick move, Daggur twisted the man's arm off his person, He kicked the man's shin in, falling downwards, and shoved Jack's sharp end of the staff into the man's eye. The crowd stood silent as the man twitched and slumped forward. Dead. Daggur looked at him in disgust, and yanked off the staff. uncaringly, he wiped the blood on the man's shirt, and threw the staff inside the cage.

" It works. But it Ain't my cup of tea." He laughed. Jack grabbed his staff and held it close to his chest. The men watched, faces pale, unmoving. Daggur turned back, and let out a roar. The men backed away, and parted ways as Daggur walked forward.

" Don't kill them." He said lastly before walking off, Alvin following suit.

Jack didn't know what to make of the strange exchange. He held onto Toothless with one arm, and his staff with the other. The men began bustling again, grabbing the dead man from the floor and dragging him away, other stood around the cage and watched Jack. Talking and joking, as if nothing had happened. Jack was terribly confused.

What would happen next? Daggur had mentioned a boat. And money? What for? His brain still wrapped in the happenings around him, he missed the gasp and the stomping of feat coming his way. He looked up from his musings when the sound of men silenced, and a small shadow covered him.

" Jack!" Astrid gasped through the bars, the Professor stood next to her, lips in a tight line.

" Astrid.." He ruffed out. Astrid lowered her voice, and looked at Jack in the eye. " Jack, where's Hiccup?" Jack shuffled closer, watching the men closely.

" Hiccup. Safe." He whispered. " Safe, where?" Jack didn't want to tell her. He already had enough of a thought time convincing his family to let Hiccup hide in the nest, But what could he do? Hiccup could not hunt for himself, and their patience would wear thin if Jack didn't return by mid-day. With a sigh, he whispered carefully.

" Hiccup. In nest." He breathed again. " Under lake…" Astrid said nothing as she stood straight and grabbed the professor by the wrist, pulling him away. Jack sat back on his heels, and prayed that whatever Astrid was going to do, would not put Hiccup in danger.

\---------------------------------

Astrid understood what had said. Hiccup was at the dragon's nest! Any other day, she would have been elated by the information. But she knew what was happening. Daggur would probably stop at nothing to get Hiccup, and he would sell Jack and the dragon to the boat that was scheduled to take them home today. She had to get Hiccup out of nest, Free Jack and the dragon before the boat arrived at midday, and try not to get killed in the process.

" Professor, Go back to the port, do whatever it takes to stall that ship!" She didn't wait for Fishlegs to respond, before she let go of his wrist and began to hike and sprint her way through the forest.

In record time, she reached the lake Jack had told her about, and without a second thought, dived in. Blinking fast, she swam down, and saw the air pocket at the bottom. She swam towards it, and pushed up, moving the ferns out of the way.

Had she been a coward, Astrid would have turned right back at the amount of dragon's growling at her, but she had no time to spare, she took a long breath and screamed out.

"HICCUP!" From above, the dragon's roared and made move to attack.

"STOP!" The dragon's stilled. Hiccup, with the help of a short fat dragon, a rock eater, helped him lowered down to the floor, a strange cloak wrapped around himself. He stumbled and hopped to Astrid.

" What are you doing here? How are you even here?" Astrid took his hand, and yanked at him, jumping back into the water. " Astrid!" Hiccup yelled as he was pushed inside the water, three other dragons accompanied the rock eater, crowding around the entranced, growling at Astrid.

" No time to explain! It's Jack! He's in trouble!" Hiccup's eyes widened, and jumped into the water as well.

\-----------------------

A scavenger followed the pair. Astrid pulled hiccups hand and swam quickly towards the surface. They gasped for air as they emerged and scrambled into the shore.

" What about jack?!" hiccup demanded. Astrid coughed and pulled hiccup up again.

" we really have to hurry! Daggur has jack! He's going to sell him to the boat that's Coming today!"

From the lake came out the scavenger. It shook its head and gave a venomous glare at Astrid. The scavenger growled and opened its wings, threateningly.

" W-wait!" Hiccup held out his hands and gently rubbed the side of the dragons face.

" Stormfly, please, I need your help!" the dragon watched Hiccup with the outmost attention. " jack' in trouble, we need to get to the post before midday! Can you take us there?" the dragon looked into hiccups eyes for a moment, before lowering its wings and squat down, allowing Hiccup to climb on its back. Hiccup held out his hand and helped Astrid climb on, ignoring the dragon's low growls.

" let's go!" the dragon opened its wings, and speed low through the trees at an alarming speed. Astrid felt sick to her stomach, but held on tight, confident they would reach to the port in time.

They reached the edge of the port just as the steam of the approaching boat became visible. The dragon stopped at the edge, hiding in the trees. hiccup thanked the dragon's an carefully slid off its back, Astrid followed suit. Hiccup grabbed the edge of the deer skin cloak and covered his face, Astrid held his hand and led his carefully to where she had seen Jack and the dragon.  
They evaded most of the people, hiding behind barrels, and buildings. Astrid dragged hiccup inside a shed and pushed him inside. Hiccup stumbled in and held his breath at the group of men surrounding what appeared to be a big enough cage to hold a dragon. Thankfully, none of the men had cared to turn and continued to sneer and chat around the cage.  
Astrid dragged him down by some barrels and abruptly pushed a big crate near the entrance. The men jumped and grumbled turning around. Astrid dropped to the floor and stared at the men looking at her.

" I'm so sorry!" she slowly tried to sit up but stumbled into the floor, clutching at her perfectly fine leg. "ouch! My ankle! I think I twisted it!" She turned to the men once more, whom in turn looked her from up and down. Astrid suppressed the urge to gag and fluttered her eye lashes.

" could perhaps, any of you nice men help me to your doctor?" the men that had stood around the cage crowded Astrid, some almost as daring to lift her up and hold her tightly to their chest.

" don't worry ma'am, we'll take good care of yer!" the man who had been holding her smiled sickly and walked out. The rest of the men following behind.

Hiccup waited until their voices sounded faint to hop out from behind the barrels and hopping his way to the cage.  
Jack sat, curled up next to toothless, his white hair and face coveted in dry blood. Hiccup slid to the floor and located the throw off his face.

" oh, Jack..." he whispered, his voice strained. Jack looked up in surprise, jumping to the edge of the cage and grabbing hiccup's face with his blood gained hands. Hiccup didn't care and leaned his head in, touching Jack's forehead with his own. He closed his eyes for a moment before pulling back slightly, panic clear in his face.

" Jack, we need to get you out of here!" he whispered, not daring to raise his voice, in danger that anymore outside the building herd him. Jack looked around the metal cage.

"how?" Hiccup didn't have an answer. He fidgeted with the bars and tried his best to think of an idea. His eyes snapped from Jack's face as he heard the rumbling of men's voices coming closer.

" Hiccup. Hide!" Jack hissed, hiccup jumped back behind the barrels and watched as four heavy muscled men walked in.

" boat's arrived!" one of the men laughed. Jack held out his staff and hissed at the men. The men took no head and lifted the cage into their shoulders easily. Hiccup Watched as the men carried jack and toothless out of the area, he let out a small breath and covered his face once more.

Outside, the boat was stationed, fish legs was arguing with the captain of the ship. He inched closer to hear what they were saying.

"please, give us more time! I have a very compelling letter to the board, to let us stay longer!" the captain didn't look amused and glared at Fishlegs

" I can't wait for the board to make a decision! If we don't leave as scheduled we'll make every boat late from here to Berk!" the man yelled Fishlegs argued more reverently, until the captains attention was taken away when the four men approached with the cage.

" let them stay captain!" from around a corner, Daggur appeared, his hands were behind his back and he marched confidentially to the captain.

" I happen to have a very interesting... Items to sell. Your voyage won't be in vain. Come back again in a couple more months and you can take these... Expeditioners away" he laughed. The captain Watched has the four men carried the cage inside the ship's cargo and gave an affirmative nod.

" okay." he said simply, a aching the letter of Fishlegs' hands and made his way back into the ship.

To this day, Hiccup would never know how he had done it. With only one foot, and surrounded by nothing. It hunters, he evaded every man, out of breath and with a stitch at his side, he sneaked his way into the cargo and his behind a crate. When the men had shut the metal doors, he blindly made his way to jack, tripping and splitting his lip in the process.

" Jack!" he hissed. He felt the cages' cold bars and Jack's warm one over his hands "Hiccup..." Jack whispered.

There was a tumpline jerk, propelling Hiccup to land face first into the bars. Jack wrapped his arms around hiccup through the bars and felt the boat sway lazily.  
They were leaving the island. They were heading to Berk.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The boat swayed with the rhythm of the tides. All crew members worked in their individual stations, unaware or uncaring of the ship's peculiar cargo. Below, two men sat, one hunched over and the other one embracing what would have been a dangerous beast, had it not been injured terribly.

Hiccup held onto the bars of the cage, shivering, and sick. his eyes long accustomed to the darkness, he watched as Jack leaned over Toothless' body, whispering, what he may have interpreted as soothing words. In the darkness, time seemed endless. None of the crew members had come'd to either check on the cargo, or bring food for said cargo.

Jack's stomach gave a low growl. Hiccup, ignoring his sore limbs and aching stomach, stood straight and squint his eyes in the darkness.

" Let me look for some food." Before he made movement to move, Jack's hand shot through the bars and held Hiccup's wrist.

" Hiccup. Stay. Near." He said between clenched teeth. Hiccup crouched down again, and gently stroke Jack's face.

" Jack, It's okay. We need something to eat, to drink. Going to Berk will take a long time, I should know, I made the trip." Jack stared at Hiccup, still not letting go. His muscles were tense, obvious discomfort from being locked in the cage.

" Stay. Here" Hiccup sighed, slumping next to the cage, closing his eyes as he felt Jack embrace him through the bars. Hiccup shivered, and brought his leg to his chest.

" Jack..." He didn't say anything else. Hiccup sat, thinking what he could possibly do.

The trip to Berk was a long one. If un-interrupted by storms or any other disturbance from nature, it would take about a week. It had already been half a day and Hiccup felt stir crazy. He wanted to move, to look around, to find food. But whenever he made the attempt, Jack would growl, or whine and hold him still, not letting him move any further than a foot from the cage.

Hiccup looked up to Jack's face. His jaw was set, eyes narrow, constantly looking around the cargo room. The only time Jack would change the expression was when he was either looking at him, or Toothless.

But as horrible Hiccup and Jack may have felt, Toothless was the one worst off. He had labored breathing, whining and growling softly, His chest moving only slightly. If the boat were to stall, Hiccup was sure Toothless would die.

Almost, as if for a miracle, distant doors were heard opening, and a small ray of light snuck it's way through the darkness. Quickly, Hiccup wrenched himself away from Jack, ignoring his whining and growling once he was out of his grip, and shuffled behind one of the many crates near. He sat, and watched patiently as two bodies appeared from the darkness, both holding candles to their faces and, Thank the gods, food.

In the darkness, Hiccup could barely make out the faces of the strangers whom brought the food, but from what he could tell, both were very similar in appearance. With golden hair, both long and twisted and tangled.

"Here you go." One of them said. By the sound of the person's voice, gruff but not overwhelmingly so, was young. Perhaps Hiccup's age. The stranger slid the first unrecognizable plate with its mysterious contents in-between the bars. Jack had said nothing, still frantically looking around, searching to where Hiccup could have hidden.

" And here's for the dragon." A softer, but equally rough voice, from the other person, obviously a female, grunted and nearly slammed a bag from over her shoulder and nudged its contents near Toothless. Even from the distance, Hiccup could smell the distinct aroma of fish.

Not even bothering to thank, or even stir from his tense position, Jack reached with his staff and brought the plate of food closer, same with the bag of fish, and did nothing else. The two strangers watched in science, without another word, the pair made their way back to deck. Hiccup stayed still hidden, waiting for the heavy metal doors to shut once more, and let a relived sigh.

"Hiccup!" Jack called out in panic. Hiccup blinked the sudden blindness in his eyes from the temporary light of the candles, and crawled his way back to Jack. Jack wasted no time to hold his face between his hands, and feel for any injury or traces of blood on Hiccup. Hiccup smiled in the darkness and blindly reached for Jack's hand and held them still.

" I'm okay.." He sighed again. Jack said nothing, and reached for the strange contents on the plate. He smelled what could have been some mango, bananas, and pineapple. He took the mango first, and split it in half, offering the other to Hiccup.

Hiccup accepted the piece silently and savored the flavor of the mango. He moaned in contentment and licked his fingers afterwards. Jack chuckled and continued on to share his food until they were finished with the fruit. Jack then slid away from the bars, and reached into the fish bag and gently pressed a fish into Toothless. Toothless grunted but opened his mouth and chewed slowly, swallowing and opening his mouth for the next piece. Both Jack and Hiccup laughed and watched as Toothless continued on eating.

After he was done, the three of them resumed to the same position they were before. Toothless carefully laid on his stomach, cautious of his wound and curled into himself, content to have eaten. Jack took his staff and gripped it close to his chest as he leaned his back into the cage, Hiccup mimicking him, both of their fingers entwined in-between the bars.

Hiccup let out a sigh. What were they going to do? If by some miracle they arrived at Berk uninterrupted, and Toothless managed to live by then, what would happen to Jack? Hiccup couldn't possibly go to his home unexpected. Even he managed to slip away from the boat, he wouldn't be able to hop his way back home, without looking suspicious and someone alerting the authorities. What Hiccup needed was a leg. But his doctor, and blacksmith were as far away as they could be from the docks in Berk. Closing his eyes, Hiccup tightened the deer skin cloak and let out another insufferable sigh. What were they going to do?

\----------------------------------  
Astrid was never a patient woman. Ever sense she was small, she'd always had a temper. So when those dirty men dared to touch her during her act, she had to refrain herself from simply punching the daylights out of them. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, reminding herself that this was all for Jack and Hiccup. Once they had walked a reasonable distance, the opposite direction of the port's doctor office, she smirked and with a short roar, Kicked the man who had carried her in a very intimate place, and ran back around to the shed, successfully evading the angry men in the crowd.

She ran back to the small building where Jack was being held, only to walk into an empty building. Un-lady like, she cursed and ran back around the building, straight for the boat. She saw Fishlegs arguing with the captain, a fond smiled lit her lips as she watched the professor's face turn pink and his face scrunch up in concentration, waving the request letter in front of the captains face. As she made step to accompany the professor's side, she gasped as she saw the hunched form of Hiccup, slowly making his way to the inside the cargo.

Trailing behind, she distracted various crew members and 'accidentally' toppled over barrels in order to buy Hiccup time. She let out a relived sigh when she finally spotted Hiccup climb into the railing of the boat and slid himself in-between the cargo doors. Her relief was short lived of course, when she saw one of them approach the metal doors and shut them tight, clicking it's lock in place.

Ignoring the men who had stopped their work in order to grovel over her, she ran to the professor, fully intending to stall the captain, or at least, stop the ship all together. But as she approached both men, her face paled as she noticed Daggur chatting animatedly to the captain, hands open as another member of the crew handed him what appeared to be a check. She noted on his side, stood Fishlegs. His face was just as pale as her his lips pressed in a tight line.

She watched as the captain and Daggur shook hands and walked away, the captain yelled out orders and the crew began to move around furiously, readying the sails and steaming up the boat with more pieces of coal. Soon she arrived to the doctor's side and both watched silently as the ship began to move. Both Jack and Hiccup still inside.

They watched until the ship was nothing but a small dot in the distance and, almost robotically, walked back to their campsite. Ignoring the leers of the other men, and the taunt's they continued on, legs moving on their own. Before long they had arrived back, the sky turning into shades of pink and red. They stood around the camp in the twilight, both silent, until Astrid yelled out in frustration.

Astrid yelled out curse. She kicked and toppled over anything that was in her way. She shed small tears in frustration, her face was red and her breath came out labored. She pulled at her hair and sunk into the dirt. They were gone. Both of them. They were both gone. Off the island.

Fishlegs stood by, unmoving, watching Astrid as she destroyed half of the camp. His insides felt twisted, he felt sick. Without a word, he retreated into his tent, fully intent to drink away the stress of the day.

After a sufficient time, Astrid calmed down enough to notice her disastrous work. With a sigh, she went about fixing everything, putting things back in their place, and began to lit candles and flasks in the dark. Finally she slumped into a crate, and stared into the void of nothingness in front of her. She felt exhausted, but the adrenaline from before still coursed through her veins. What was she going to do?

From the tree's near her, A figure surfaced, he smirked at her crestfallen expression and walked confidently through the camp, stopping only feet away from her.

" They paid me a lot for your friend." Daggur taunted. Astrid didn't move, face eyes still lowered, watching the ground. Daggur took no mind to her attitude and continued on.

" I'm here for Hiccup, where is he, anyways?" Daggur peered around.

Inside Astrid's mind, she smiled. Daggur didn't know Hiccup was no longer in the island. She felt slight satisfaction for that. She finally looked up, face neutral, and locked eyes with Daggur.

" He's missing" She said without missing a beat. Daggur's breath caught and his eyes widened.

" We haven't for three days. I have no idea where he is. That's why we were stalling the boat, to give us more time." Daggur took a step back, still watching Astrid with a striking face. In her mind, Astrid smirked. " I-I don't know what we can do. I only par we find Hiccup before of those, those…" She thought hard. "Demons gets to hi first, I don't know what we'll do-"

Daggur by then had turned quickly and all but sprinted away from the campsite. Astrid smirked, she still had time. She could figure something out, and rescue Hiccup. As she stood and wiped the dirt and sweat off her face, she looked at the star covered sky, she closed her eyes, and prayed. She prayed to be able to help Jack and Hiccup before it was too late.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

There was a sharp lurch that had Hiccup fall forward. In the darkness, he listened as he heard the faint shouts of crewmen moving about, running and shouting at one another. With a relived sigh, Hiccup pushed himself back to the cage's bars and let him be wrapped in Jack's ever worried arms. He sniffed at him and pressed his forehead to Hiccup's.

"I think we're here..." Hiccup listened as the shouting came closer. Gently he pried Jack's arms from around him and hid behind a crate nearby.

The heavy metal doors opened and four burly men stepped through, they ignored Jack's hissing and each took hold of the edges of the cage. Effortlessly they lifted the cage over their shoulders and walked out.

Hiccup took in a long breath and scurried out of the cargo room. Jack's cloak still on him, he covered his face while he limped his way down to the dock. He watched as the mean loaded the cage into a big motor vehicle, before draping a white sheet over it. Hiccup waited until the men left, and quickly hopped over the vehicle. Gently, and carefully, lifted the sheet, climbing under it and waited with a batted breath as the men kept walking pass, some either commenting, or ignoring the covered cage.

"Hiccup..." Jack whispered. He held his staff tightly, arm draped over Toothless. He looked distressed and tense. "Hiccup… Toothless..." He gestured to the dragon.

Hiccup carefully shuffled closer to the cage and crawled around it, he leaned as close as he could, without getting his head stuck between the bars, and peered at Toothless. He gasped and watched in horror as Jack rubbed the dragon's, now infected, wound. It was green and yellow around the edges, and it leaked with dense pus. Toothless wined, obviously in pain.

"Toothless hurt bad..." Jack whimpered, he rested his head next to Toothless. " Toothless. Dying.." He said in between clenched teeth. Hiccup watched with sorrow and hatred. How dare Daggur do such a thing to the poor creature.

" Jack, it's okay. With any luck, we're heading to the university, they'll be able to help him." Jack said nothing. Hiccup grabbed both sides of the cage in disdain. He hoped they were heading to the university. Their time was running out, and unless Hiccup found a way to get Jack and Toothless out before it was too late, they were in trouble.

Hiccup grumbled as the vehicle moved forward with a loud pop, making him fall forward once more into the bars. He was sure his face would be covered in purple line shaped bruises. He sighed as he gently settled himself into the floor, making himself as small as possible, no trouble there, and waited with a batted breath, praying for the best.

\-------------------------

Daggur roared in frustration. For seven days he's searched the entirety of the damn island, accompanied by the dammed professor and his damned cocky faced assistant. For seven days he'd sweat, and destroyed, and chopped down trees. For seven days he had not slept and for seven days he had looked for his Hiccup, and no sing of him yet had been found. He was frustrated, he was furious! There was a sharp knock at his door, and one of the men whom had volunteered in the search party entered.

" Oy, Daggur I-" With a loud roar, he took the pocket knife he carried everywhere, and launched it at the man's neck. With a gurgled cry, the man choked on his own blood, and fell face first on the floor.

Daggur had had enough. He was tired and hungry, all he wanted was what was his, he wanted Hiccup curled up next to him, he wanted to touch his skin, he wanted to choke him near unconsciousness, he wanted to carve his name on his silk like skin, he wanted to bite, to mark him, to make him his. He turned his hate filled eyes to the corpse on his doorway, and snarled. He jumped at the dead body and kicked.

He punched and stepped at the body, taking his boiled frustration on the corpse. He grabbed the hot poker from near the chimney, and continued on abusing and beating the dead body. He continued on like this for several minutes, finally dropping the poker, and looked at the distorted body on the floor. His face covered in sweat and blood. He ran his bloody hands over his hair and his face, he chuckled, and bent down, yanking off his knife, not bothering to wipe of any of the blood on his person, he stepped out of his cabin, watching in satisfaction as the men he passed by flinched and backed away in terror. He made a bee line to the small tavern, and slumped into one of the free stools in front of the bar.

The men who had seen him entering left the tavern immediately or wandered as far away from him. Others whom didn't notice him quickly enough, flinched violently, some standing as still as statues, others falling the floor watching him with apprehension and horror. Daggur paid them no mind. The bar tender silently and hurriedly made him his usual drink, placing it in front of him and avoiding eye contact.

Daggur had long sense let out his frustrations, and watched in amusement as the bar became hushed and still while he drank. He glared hard at no one in particular, but the men inside still flinched and hunched forward, trying to make themselves as small as possible.

" Carry on!" He yelled. It took a minute, but the residents of the bar continued on, avoiding Daggur as much as possible, casting panicked glances at him from time to time.

" Right, I almost forgot." The bar became silent once more. " There's some animal on my doorstep, someone go get rid of it." Three men stood quickly and left the bar silently. He finished his drink and stood, smiling at the bartender, and at its occupants.

" Evenin' gents!" He cackled loudly, throwing his glass hard on the ground, watching it shatter, and walked out into the evening air. He breathed in, feeling calmer than ever, and made his way back to his uncles' cabin when from the corner of his eye, he spotted the blond haired assistant who accompanied the fat professor like some heat induced bitch, looking around before disappeared into the trees. He narrowed his eyes, and followed.

\----------------------------

Back in Berk, Astrid was known to be the best of hunters. She was one of the few best. She was able to track animals with ease, following their moving patterns, watching its surroundings for any sing of disturbance on the ground or trees. Yes, she was one of the best. She was able to distance Daggur as far away from the dragon's nest without him noticing. She subtly led him to opposite directions. Lucky for her, Daggur had been too stupid to notice, hell bent on finding Hiccup.

She prayed at night for his and Jack's safe return. She walked the path to the great lake. She had familiarized the route the moment Jack had told her about it. She's stand at its edge and wait for a dragon to appear. But none came.

Many times she was tempted to jump in, to swim to the bottom and drag herself into the nest. She wanted to find the dragon that had helped them. Stormfly, is what she believed Hiccup called it. She sat patiently. Something inside her felt connected to the deadly scavenger. So she sat.

She reflected on the following past week. None of the men from the port had yet to appear back to their campsite. They'd made quick work and found any remaining research or picture that Hiccup may have left behind, hiding them and storing them until the next boat arrived. Ready to board and find her friend. Yet she worried. A week. Seven days. That's how long the voyage took. Poor Hiccup and Jack would have sat in the dark for seven days. With little water or food. Astrid fidgeted.

Somewhere behind her, rustling was heard. She sprang up and glared at the trees, daring whatever animal, or dragon, to appear its self. From the nearby bushes a person surfaced, she relaxed upon seeing Fish legs. She smiled fondly as he staggered from the trees, face pink and full of perspiration.

" A-Astrid!" He smiled. " I was hoping I'd find you here." From the satchel he carried, he took out what appeared to be a piece of chicken, wrapped carefully in some cloth. " I assumed you'd be hungry." He laughed, sitting down next to Astrid. She smiled wider and flopped back down to the ground.

" Do you still wait for the dragon?" He questioned as he took out more food from the bag, and some flask's full of what may be wine.

" As always.." She looked at the water's unmoving surface. " Maybe they only come out at night..?" The professor stiffened.

" Miss Hofferson, I would find it highly dangerous if you were to come here at night! God's forbid something terrible would happen-" Astrid laughed loudly, taking the offered piece of chicken.

" I'm able to take care of myself! You don't need to worry about me! Besides, no man nor dragon can hurt me, I'm invincible." She flexed her arm, Fishlegs laughed and leaned on a tree.

" One should still worry when a beautiful woman id by herself at night, regardless of strength." He said, sounding more of an afterthought. Astrid blushed furiously, and took a big bite of the chicken.

" Please don't say such lies.." She murmured. She was experienced hunter. One of the best. She tracked animals, and hunted for a living. She was short and her hair was always a mess. She may be a woman, but she knew she was not beautiful.

" Why would I lie?" Fishlegs said without looking at her, taking a swing from one of the flask.

They sat in silence, both in their own little world. As Astrid was about to take another bite of chicken. The water rippled, and with a great splash, a dragon surfaced, it roared and took the sky. Astrid dropped the chicken and ran after it. She stared at the trees, but saw no dragon.

" Professor! Did you see-" She turned and stopped, standing rigid. Behind the professor stood the scavenger. It's sharp teeth were bared, it sniffed at Fishlegs.

Astrid made move forward, but stopped when the dragon hissed warningly. Fishlegs sat paralyzed. Unable to move or turn. The dragon dipped it's head and sniffed at the piece of chicken she had dropped. Quickly it took it into its mouth, and swallowed. Licking it's scaly lips, it purred and rustled the top of Fishlegs head.

"Don't move" Astrid warned.

She carefully stepped around it, standing near its side, gingerly she picked up the bag with the chicken, avoiding it's deadly tail, she reached out, and rubbed at the dragon's neck, the same way she's seen Hiccup do the last time. The dragon purred, and dipped it's head to hers.

Astrid smiled, and reached inside the bag, taking out the fattest, and biggest piece of chicken, throwing it a little ways ahead, the dragon chased after it, eating it and making its way back to Astrid.

" Hello, Stormfly.." She smiled, rubbing her hands over the dragon's snout, enjoying the scale covered surface.

" Fascinating.." Fishlegs breathed out, he stepped around the dragon and stood next to Astrid.

"It's so calm. Wild dragons are usually hostile. What calmed her down?" Astrid laughed.

" A gentle hand, and some chicken." She giggled when the dragon bumped it's snout to her head, sniffing and licking.

" What a good dragon you are, Stormfly." She petted it's neck.

" Thank you for helping us the other day." Stormfly chirped in response. " Don't worry. I'm sure Jack and Toothless will be fine. Hiccup's with them after all." She smiled.

" Hopefully, the ship arrived at Berk in time, so they'll be fine-"

Stormfly spread its wings, and screeched at the trees, taking flight, before a long dagger zoomed inches away from Astrid's face and into the spot the dragon had been.

From the trees, Daggur ran into the small clearing, his face was red, eyes bloodshot, fist clenched, he looked at Astrid with such hatred, and she nearly flinched. He roared, and knocked his body to hers, falling hard on the ground, he straddled her hips and locked his hands over her neck.

" MY HICCUP IS ON BERK?!" He roared, before choking her into unconsciousness.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

The noises and smells confused Jack to no end. On the island, one could sit in the tranquility of the trees, the only sound being of the wind, the only smell being of the flowers. Here, though, covered under the white sheet, he heard the constant bussing of many voices, all loud, talking above the other. The smell burned his nose. It smelt dirty, of soot, of dung. Jack may have gone crazy.

He pressed himself closer to Toothless, gently stroking his brother's neck and murmuring soothing words. He could almost feel his brother's pain. It left a wretched feeling in his stomach. He held his staff closer to his chest, and spared a glance at Hiccup, Jack wanted to break through the metal bars; he wanted to drag Hiccup as close to him as he could, to coddle him and scent him further, to kiss away the bruises on his face, to gently carry him instead of him nearly crawling everywhere. Jack longed to do many things, but he sat still. No matter how much he wished to those things, Jack willed himself to sit tightly next to Toothless. Jack knew better than to try and fret over his poor Hiccup. His Hiccup was stubborn, but he was strong.

They rocked side to side on the strange land boat that carried them. Occasionally stopping before moving forward again. Hiccup sat with his back to the bars, occasionally lifting the sheet carefully and peeking outside, muttering under his breath, and glared at the distance. Hiccup had told them they would be arriving to a 'University' whatever that was, and there he would be able to help Toothless.

"How are you doin'?" Jack nudged Toothless. Toothless whined, He could have been better. Jack smiled slightly, his brother could have been on the brink of death, but his sense of humor would still remain.

"I think we're almost there..." Hiccup said, not looking at him. The land boat finally stopped completely, the strange roaring coming from it cut off abruptly and they sat in eerie silence.

"We can't be there yet." Hiccup lifted the sheet again and gasped, He turned around, grinning radiantly, his eyes shined and he laughed as silently as he could.

"Jack, we're at the zoo!"

\-------------------

Astrid groaned, she felt light headed, her body ached, but she was alive.

She opened her eyes carefully, blinking away the blurriness, and marveled her surroundings. She still lay on the dirt ground, next to the lake. She coughed, and pushed herself up, looking around; there was no trace of Daggur anywhere. She spotted Fishlegs unconscious a few feet away from her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw no harm was on his person.

Gently she shook him awake, he blinked rapidly, and gasped standing up as fast as he could, and he wobbled on the spot, but remained standing. Astrid stood next to him.

"Are you okay, Professor?" She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. Fishlegs snapped his face to hers, face appalled, gaping at her.

"Am I okay? Am I okay?!" His face turned red, he shook uncontrollably, snarling, he grasped he shoulders with a surprisingly firm, but gentle, hands.

"That blasted savage chocked you into unconsciousness, and you ask if I'm okay? Astrid, are you okay?" He peered at her neck, glaring at the purple bruised that were beginning to show on her delicate neck.

"I-I'm fine..." Astrid struggled to speak, unprepared at Fishlegs' sudden concern. "But more importantly, where's Daggur?" Astrid stepped away from the professor, looking around the area, eyes narrowed.

"After he… Attacked you, I did my best to fight him off." Astrid now noticed the red tint of Fishlegs knuckles. "He was much stronger, he managed to wrap his arms around my neck, but before he… made me unable to remain consciousness." He grunted, taking his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping his face furiously with it.

"Questions? What sort of questions?" He looked at him in panic.

"He asked about Jack, and Hiccup. He asked where they would be at Berk…" He whispered.

"What did you tell him?" She whispered back.

"I told him they would have probably be sent to the University-"

"FISHLEGS!" She screamed. A string of curses slipped her tongue, she was furious, she felt betrayed. "How could you!"

"How could I?" Fishlegs stared at her indignantly. "He threatened to kill you!" he growled at her. "What was I to do?"

"You could have lied!" She screamed louder.

"He could had killed you-"

"He could have been lying too!" She threw her arms in the air.

Time had raced out. Daggur knew where Hiccup was, and she was sure he would fight tooth and nail to get him now. Astrid though fiercely of a plan. Daggur had let them live, so he had yet more use for them both. He would be coming back.

"Damn the gods!" She cursed at the sky. From above the scavenger swooped down to the clearing.

Its wings were raised in alarm; it smelled the edges of the trees, hissing here and there before making its way back to Astrid. It nestled its head to hers. Absentmindedly she rubbed at its neck.

"What can we do, what can we do..." She muttered to herself, ignoring Fishlegs sputtering. She paced back and forth.

"If we wait for the next boat to arrive, it would be too late by then. Daggur could have us killed by then…" She walked to the edge of the lake, watching her reflection ripple when Stormfly dipped its head to drink.

"We need something fast. Something he can't take away from us, something so unpredictable..." Stormfly chirped and submerged its entire head into the water, jumping back and spreading its wings, letting the falling water to splash on its wings.

"Something faster..." Astrid's eyes roamed over to Stormfly. Her eyes widened, stepping back, she watched Stormfly with such adoration, and she smiled brightly.

"FISHLEGS!" She jumped to Fishlegs side. She embraced him tightly and jumped back.

"Pack the lightest suit case you have with food and water!" Fishlegs swayed for a moment, cautious by Astrid's sudden enthusiasm.

"Why?" He asked as Astrid ran towards the almost forgotten satchel, pouring the rest of the chicken to the floor, cooing at Stormfly when it ran to her and began to eat the food, petting her and laughing.

"Where going to Berk!" Fishlegs choked on his own saliva.

" G-going? To Berk? How?" Astrid pushed herself on the dragons back, hugging its neck from behind, before turning back to him, smiling more radiant than before.

"On dragon!" She laughed.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Jack watched as Hiccup wrapped his cloak tighter around himself and over his head, he lifted the sheet and looked around.

" Alright, no one's here yet.." He slid off the side of the vehicle, swinging his leg over the edge, he squat on the ground, looking under the vehicle watching for any oncoming footsteps. He lifted the sheet once more and smiled kindly at Jack.

" Don't worry, Everything is going to be okay.." He reassured slowly. " I need to get to Gobber. He's close by. As soon as I'm back I'll get you out." He made move to leave.

" Hiccup!" Jack threw himself to the bars, reaching out, staff in hand. "Take!" he shoved the staff to Hiccups face.

" I can't, Jack. I know I said it would be safe but.. Just to make sure." He pushed the staff away. Jack growled, and huffed out, shoving the staff into his face again.

" Hiccup. Take. Now." He said firmly. Taken aback by Jack's mannerism, he gingerly wrapped his hands around the bone, holding it close to his chest.

" I'll be back soon." Jack whined, but crawled back to Toothless' side, wrapping both arms around his neck. Hiccup watched heart broken. He really didn't want to leave Jack alone, but he had to. Gobber was a few streets away from here. He could give Hiccup a new leg with no questions asked.

" Be safe." Hiccup whispered. Jack lifted his head, and eyes locked.

" Stay. Safe." The was so much emotion playing in Jack's eyes, Hiccup had to forcefully rip his gaze away, face warm and red. He shook his head and made his way to the near busy street.

As he walked, he kept his gaze downcast, thanking the Gods, and Jack, for allowing and accepting the staff, it made walking the somewhat short distance much less awkward than it would have been hopping.

People gave him strange looks, and children stopped and stared. Women and men made it a point to part ways as soon as he approached, he continued walking. It wasn't before long that the people began to thin out as he approached Gobber's workshop. The street's that was once buzzing with the so-called 'refined' people, was replaced by mechanics covered in grease, men and women in dirty trousers and faces caked in oil, dirt, and whatever other substance that was necessary for machinery.

He relaxed somewhat, breathing in the familiar smell of oil and hearing the familiar sound if metal clanging under a strong hammer.

Reaching Gobber's shop, he breathed a sigh of relief when the sing said that the owner was on his 'lunch break' He slipped the cloak from over his head and carefully reached for the handle.

The heavy wooden door creaked open, he was greeted to silence. Carefully he shut the door as quietly as he could, slipping the rest of the cloak on a nearby table, he gently laid the staff near the door way and limped about the shop, smiling at its familiarity and messy appearance.

From behind the shop, Hiccup heard Gobber whistling loudly, the sound of metal clashing against metal echoing around the shop. Carefully he peaked his head behind the shop and smiled at Gobber's back, still unaware of Hiccup's presence, he cleared his throat loudly.

" Ey! Ye' din' know how to read! I'm takin' a lunch break!" Gobber grunted, turning around and eyes bulging out of his face.

" Hiccup!" He smiled and stood. Grinning wildly, limping his way to him and embracing him into a bone crushing hug.

To the untrained eye, Gobber would appear to be a ruthless man, with a wooden leg and had, crooked teeth and strange beard, but Hiccup knew better. He's been Gobber's apprentice ever sense he was little, or well, little-er.

" G-Gobber! Can't. Breath!" He gasped as Gobber realized him and frowning down at Hiccup.

" What happen' to ye'?" He said, gesturing wildly at Hiccup's entire person. Hiccup blinked and finally looked down on himself, and grimaced.

His clothes were dirty and ripped, he had scratched over his arms and hands, his foot was bare and covered in grime and dirt, he could only imagine what his face may have looked like.

" long story.." He shrugged. Gobber eyed him suspiciously and opened his mouth to say something before Hiccup cut him off.

" I need a leg, quick!" Gobber stumble led back and looked back down at Hiccup's non-existent leg.

" What happen to yer' leg? To my fine work?" Hiccup shook his head.

" I'll explain later! I need a leg, now!" He looked around the shop for anything fitting.

" I'm afraid I'm all out of legs" He laughed. " I can make ye' one, but it would take at least a fortnight-" Hiccup paled

" I don't have a fortnight! I need it now! Oh god's, and I need to get new clothes quick! Gobber I don't have enough time! Why are you just standing there!" Hiccup looked at Gobber in panic, whom in turn looked confused and appalled at Hiccup's strange behavior.

" Hiccup.." He reached out.

" Gobber, please! This is a life and death situation!" Both of them looked each other in the eye for a moment, Hiccup conveying every emotion of desperation in his being without much of a word to Gobber, begging him to understand.

Gobber sighed and walked around him, reaching into one of the many cabinets in the room and shoving a bundle of clothes to Hiccup.

" Wash yer' self. I'll whip something up quickly." Hiccup beamed and rushed into the nearby bathroom, shedding his ruined clothes and throwing the one's Gobber offered to him fast, sparing a chuckle when he noticed the old clothes he's used to wear as a child. Brown pants with a white crisp shirt and long maroon colored vest. He made a quick wash of his foot, arms, hands and face, fixing his hair the best way he could and stepping out just as fast, tucking in the shirt and putting on the brown shoe.

He hopped to Gobber who was quick at work with a short piece of wood and some crooked metal, he watched as Gobber attached the strangely shaped metal with a small metal spring, corking it to the wood and wrapping it tightly with some small bolts and strong strips of leather.

Hiccup was momentarily thrown off balance when Gobber grabbed him by the stomp and dragged him close, folding the pants leg just a little above the nub of flesh and attaching the 'leg' onto it. Clicking the metal into the right places, and finally wrapping the last of the leader around his nub and pant leg, he let him go and watched as Hiccup shifted from foot to food, limping for a few seconds, before being able to walk somewhat normally with the strange makeshift leg.

" Well, I could do a few more ticks'.." He laughed at Gobber's expression.

" Ye' best be grateful! That's my quick handy word!" He gestured at his 'leg' Hiccup laughed and ran to the door, snatching the staff and ready to bolt out the door before a heavy hand slammed to the door, Hiccup flinched and looked up sheepishly at Gobber, whom was glowering down at him.

" Are ye' going to tell me what's going on?" He grunted. Hiccup hesitated, but sighed.

" Come with me then, I'll need all the help I can anyways." He mumbled and opened the door, Gobber watched him for a second before going back to switch his 'hammer' for a more suitable 'hand' and his throwing on his coat, he closed the shop and followed after Hiccup reluctantly but somewhat excited by such mystery.

" So what-" He began before Hiccup cut him off once more.

" You'll see when we get there." Gobber only watched him wirily but continued to follow him.

\--------------------------

Jack didn't make a fuss when five strangers lifted the cage and moved it into what Hiccup called the 'zoo'. He watched silently as two men and a woman peered inside the cage and looked at him and Toothless. They spoke strangely. They spoke like Hiccup did whenever he found something interesting or such. They ordered five big men to open the cage and lift Toothless out of it carefully, taking him to a nearby table and laid him down before two other people crowded near him and began applying nasty smelling stuff on him. Toothless growled and the people backed off instantly.

'They're trying to help, Toothless it's okay, Hiccup said it was fine." Toothless whines, he didn't like the smell, but grunted and let his body go slack. The people watched Toothless for a moment before they continued on their previous work.

The other people in the room looked at him quizzically before a small woman stepped close and reached out a hand, he flinched and made himself smaller, the woman smiled kindly and reached out again.

" We won't hurt you." Jack watched he as she opened her palm and reaches closer still. He recognized the gesture, after all Hiccup and he did it all the time, and attentively pressed his palm to hers. She gasped and smiled brightly at him.

" you see? We won't hurt you" Jack smiled shyly. The woman turned to a concerning color red and Jack snatched his had away from hers quickly scared that he may have hurt her.  
She looked at him with glazed eyes, before jerking out of her haze when another person in he room cleared her throat. She coughed and backed off some, the man whom had cleared his throat approached her and wrapped an arm around her middle, Jack watched confused when the man sent glares at his direction.  
Toothless whined again, Jack's attention was bright back to his brother, he was in pain, but he could feel himself getting better, Jack smiled and let out a series of purrs, as long as he was okay, he felt great.  
The man who had wrapped his arms around the woman snapped his fingers close to his face, Jack felt irritated and growled at him, the man, as well as the rest of the occupants in the room, jumped back and stared at him.

"by god! He's a wild beast!" one of them said

" it's appears as if he can communicate with the dragon!"

" don't be ridiculous! That's absurd!" one of them huffed, jabbing at Toothless unnecessarily hard, Toothless wined loud and Jack jumped to his feet, the five men from earlier positioned themselves around him, Jack reached for his staff when he remembered he gave it to Hiccup for protection.

He relaxed his stance somewhat, legs still tense if a quick getaway was necessary. He took a deep breath and locked eyes with the woman from earlier.

" Toothless, in pain" the occupants stopped and looked at him in awe. Toothless whined again and Jack made move towards him before the men stepped forward. He growled and bared his teeth

" Toothless. In pain. Move" the men hesitated and watched as he crossed he room and rested a palm on the dragons head.

" Fascinating!" the woman breathed. Jack rested his head to Toothless' and copes softly

Ignoring the occupants in the room, Jack failed to notice the strange glint in one of the men's eyes, and failed to hear him murmur to the other next to him.

" get the press, and the other dragons ready"


	19. Chapter Nineteen

ack had been confused, and angered when the strange people dragged him away from Toothless, and shoved him into another cold room. Three of the men, and the woman accompanied him, and shut the door with a resounding click. It was silent for a moment before the woman stepped forward, palms up, smiling kindly at Jack.

" Hello, My name is Amanda. Amanda Toothiana." She smiled wider. " We want to help you. Please, that is your name?" Jack didn't speak, too busy studying the contents around the room. Nothing he could use as a weapon, the only way out blocked by the burly looking men. He cleared his throat and stepped forward, pressing his palm to hers.

"Jack" He smiled at her, she gasped and turned into an interesting shade of red once more, he looked at her in interest until one of the men shoved her gently aside and glared into Jack's eyes. He held out his palm sideways, Jack looked at it in confusion until he gingerly pressed his palm to his, the man jerked his wand away as soon as he touched it.

" Aster Bunnymund" He eyes him up and down, a deep frown on his face. " Have I met you before? Where do you come from?" He interrogated.

" I come from Island" Jack looked at him confused as well.

" Island? What Island?" One of the men near the door questioned.

" Dragon Island. Home" Jack was confused by the man's interest in his home. All Jack wanted to do was find his Hiccup, get Toothless, and get out of here, back home.

" Interesting…" The other man looked pensive at Jack.

" What shall we do?" The woman, Amanda, said. " Do we send him to a hospital? Orphanage? We can't send him back to that dragon island! It's inhumane" She protested at the man's intent gazes.

" We could study him. He seems to know how to communicate with dragons…" Aster still looked at Jack with distrust and curiosity. " put him inside with the black dragon."

" Bunny!" Amanda paled. " W-why would you even suggest that! He's a person! He deserves better!" She screeched, Jack flinched at her loud voice.

" Okay then, Jack, would you like to stay in a room, or with your friend?"

" Stay with Toothless." He answered immediately. Amanda looked at him, somewhat hurt, but sighed.

" Dragon's are dangerous, Jack. I don't know how you have been leaving out there, like some, some savage, but your safe now, you don't need to be near that wild animal-" Amanda's mouth shut tightly when Jack began to growl, the men in the room inched closer, pushing her behind their backs some.

" Toothless. Brother." He said in between clenched teeth. He closed his eyes, and breathed through his nose. He relaxed some, and opened them again, he looked at Amanda in the eyes when he spoke next. " Jack stay with Toothless. Toothless brother. Toothless hurt. Toothless need Jack." There was a tense silence after that.

The men in the room shared a look, assessing their options. What could they do now? Amanda seemed to be the only one adverse to the idea of the strange Wildman sleeping with the dragons, but the Wildman saw no trouble in doing so. The best idea was to keep the two strange phenomenon's as close to each other as they could. They could not risk the dragon dying out of stress or discomfort, nor could they allow the Wildman to roam free and spread news of his presence in Berk. Two of the men nodded, and turned to Aster.

" Professor, we could ready one of the old habits for them both?" He questioned. Aster looked up and furrowed his eye brows.

" Yeah, you do that.." He looked thoughtful but said nothing else.

" It's settled then? Just like that?" Amanda huffed from behind them. " Fine then! Get the habitat ready and transfer the dragon in-" He words were soon interrupted once more when the door opened without warning and a young man with a wooden leg and a shepherds crook burst in and threw himself into the Wildman.

"JACK!"

\-----------------------------

Hiccup knew it would not be easy. When he questioned the receptionist about any new dragon arrivals, her lips were tight shut. He showed her his credentials and his identification as a student in Berk's University, but she would not budge, it made him feel extremely nervous. He tightened his hold on Jacks staff and looked at Gobber for suggestions, the man came out blank, and both walked out of the building, Hiccup feeling dejected.

" Oh, Jack.." He whispered. Gobber watched him carefully, before groaning and laid his massive hand over Hiccups head.

" Din't cry, fer crying out loud!" He huffed. " C'mon then!" He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him around the building, stopping at the back door and took out a small screw driver from his pocket, gently he unlocked the door, and both of them slipped inside quietly.

" After this is over, yer have a lot of explainin' to do!" He whispered harshly at Hiccup, Hiccup smiled sheepishly. " I'll be waitin' for yer' at the front." He grunted out before turning around, making his way back to the front of the building.

He roamed the halls, opening some doors, and listening in to others. He passed many lab's with Dragon eggs, or sick dragons. Hiccup begged to the Gods that Toothless was being treated. He turned to another hallway when Hiccup heard a woman screeching.

" He deserves better!" Muffled by the door, Hiccup tried to peek inside, only for his vision to be obscured by two big men.

Gently, he pressed his ear to the door, listening intently until he heard the sound of Jack's gruff voice, his breath hitched and turned the knob carefully, the woman whom had screeched before was saying something, but Hiccup ignored her once he caught the shine of pure white hair, without warning, and thinking, Hiccup threw the door open, and ran to Jack, arms wide embracing him and feeling embraced.

" JACK!" He smiled wildly, Jack tightened his grip around him and pressed his forehead to his. The occupants in the room were stunned silenced until one of the men made an angry noise from the back of his throat and strode forward.

" Excuse me! This is an employee strict area only, In demand to know who you are, how you got in here, and to realize the Wildman at ONCE!" the man made to grab at Hiccup's collar when Jack growled loudly, he took his staff away from Hiccup's hands, and twisted around quickly.

Hiccup only blinked once, and looked at the scene before him. Jack had twisted around and shoved him behind his back, one arm holding his hand, his legs were tensed, staff in had turned into its sharp side, a breath's away from the man's neck. The room became deadly still.

" Stay. Away." He growled out. The man only blinked " Don't. touch. Hiccup" He ground out again. The tension so great and thick, you could cut it with a knife.

The silence continued until the woman in the room cleared her throat and stepped forward, hands up in a surrendering gesture. She eyed Hiccup, suspicion in her eyes, and another mystery emotion when she saw Jack's hand holding his.

" We won't hurt him" She said slowly. Jack Din't take his eyes away from the man, and backed away, until Hiccup's back was to the wall, and his front pressed into Jack's back, he lowered his staff, but kept his arm out, shielding Hiccup from whatever danger that could occur.

" Now, tell us, who are you?" She made eye contact with Hiccup.

" My name is Hiccup Haddock the third-"

"Haddock?" One of the men interrupted. " As in Stoick Haddock?." He stepped closer, Jack growled, but the man ignored him.

" Er, yeah..?" The shift of emotion was so sudden, both Jack and Hiccup stood frozen, blinking in confusion

The men, whom had stood tense, relaxed, shoulders sagging somewhat, the smiled and walked forward, no malicious intent in their posture, Jack relaxed and lowered his staff, holing it right side up, he still kept a close eye to the men, and still held tightly to Hiccup's hand, but he no longer saw the need to defend himself.

" Our apologize, Mr. Haddock! My name is Aster Bunnymund, head scientist in the zoo" Hiccup gingerly shook his hand, straightening his back, and looking the man in the eye.

"Pleasure."

"May we ask, how do you know this Wildman" he gestured to jack

" on a expedition, in the dragon island."

" oh my! So you're the one of the Expeditioners team we heard about!" the woman gasped, " my name is Amanda Toothania, medical chief supervised of the zoo" she held out her hand as well.

" Is the rest of your expedition team back as well? I'm sure you all have some wonderful research!" Amanda beamed.

" uh, well, you see... I'm the only one here, o-our team was left back in the island, Professor Fishlegs wanted more time to research! " Hiccup lied through his teeth.

" my, my" one of the men from behind hummed.

" he stayed behind?" aster looked surprised " Why did you come, then? Surely it would have been more suitable for he professor to come back with the dragon and the wild man"

" Jack is... Very attached to me" Hiccup flinched at Amanda's sudden hard stare. " it was the only way he agreed to leave the island, he wanted me to come with him, and it was all a sort of last minute decision really, Toothless needed the medical attention and-"

" Toothless?" one of the men asked

" the dragon. His name is Toothless"

The silence returned, and the occupants of the room stood idly, Aster shrugged his shoulders and gestures to the door.

" well, let's go check on... Toothless now, shall we?" the rest of the occupants filed out of the room, following Aster through the corridors.

\--------------------

He felt confused. Disoriented. His chest hurt, and he felt cold. Toothless opened his eyes a fraction, blinded by the bright light, he shut them again. He whines loudly, calling Jack, but no response came, He became worried, he called out again, only to hear the muddled sound of hunters nearby. His body tensed, listening as he heard the sound of their heavy feet come closer and closer.

He felt them breathing over his body, he prepared himself. one of them rested a palm over his chest, and roared.

The hunters whom had stood near gasped and scrambled back, Toothless hissed and trashed wildly around, moving his head from side to side, he stood on his hind legs and spread open his wings. he felt pain, he felt exhausted, but Jack was not there, Hiccup was not there, and he would be dammed if he at least didn't make an effort defending himself before they found him dead by the hands of these hunters.

One of them yelled out something, and they stood apart, close to the walls. one of them pressed a red colored rock attached to the wall, and a high pitched wail was heard inside. Toothless whined and hissed, pressing his ears tightly to his skull, he lowered his head, and palmed his ears, he whined louder as the noise seemed to increase.

He shoved his whole body down on the floor, desperately rubbing his head to the cold floor, rolling from side to side. The high pitched wail stopped abruptly, but the ringing of his ears remained.

Disoriented, Toothless missed the jump the hunters had made towards him, and roar weakly when he felt their dirty hands over his body. They threw strange vines over him, and lifted his over the strange flat rock. after, they kept their distance, but Toothless felt anxious.

Another loud ringing, and he whined. the hunter held a strange device next to his face, it talked to it, and yelled out to the others in the room. In a swift movement, something covered his face. He trashed around some more, but was unable to move at all. He felt the strange rock being moved, he heard their voices, and the smoothness of the strange rocks under them.

He listened closely as he felt himself being lifted once more, and his body was pressed into the all familiar feeling of cold metal. He was back in a cage. He felt the rumble of the land boat under him, and sat still as they moved swiftly, hardly stopping. Toothless whined louder, hoping against all hope that someone, anyone, could hear him.

Finally, they stopped. It was all blurred for him after that. Toothless felt the hunters lift him body, moved him around, and attached strange things over his body, making him feel heavy. finally, they placed him inside another cage, his cover was taken away, and the bars closed.

It was silent. He listened as the hunters footsteps grew dimmer and dimmer. He sighed. Toothless felt defenseless. where was he? Where was Jack? Was he okay? Would Jack be able to protect himself? Toothless whined, pacing the inside of the cage, shaking his head and body, rolling on the floor, desperate to take the strange cloths from his body. he roared and stopped. He breathed out his fire, but nothing worked. The cage would not open, the clots would not burn away. Near him, he heard a rough whistling sound.

Toothless turned and let out a string of hisses and shrieks. Next to his cage sat an old withered Gronkle.

It's skin was sagged, grey, as if it had not seen the sun light in years. It sat, staring intently into Toothless' eyes. Eyes that were dull and tired. It growled out. asking him who he was. Toothless whistled out carefully. He was lost. He needed to go back home. To find Jack.

The dragon listened, unmoving, unblinking. He was from the island. The dragon whined, a high pitched wail of despair and hurt ripping thorough it's old body. How he wished he could have seen the Island once more before death. Confused, Toothless whined again. why would he see the Island before death. The dragon looked into his eyes once more.

It's eyes so dull, so tired, no longer full of life, so aged, sadden further. He would never return. and neither would Toothless. They were here to stay. They were here to fight. They were here to Kill.

\----------------------

Pitchier Black was a successful man. He controlled many companies. Toy companies, Gun companies, Tobacco, Alcohol, just to name a few. He felt proud of his work. Gaining many riches, and basking in its many pleasures.

So when the call came, Pitchier bounced in delight. Cancelling all meetings, closing his companies early, and climbed behind his expensive automobile, smiling wildly as the driver turned through streets, hardly stopping. They drove away from town, nearing the slums. Pitchier let a disgusted scowl slip into his cultured face as he looked on the poor and dirty people whom walked the streets. They could all die, for all he cared.

They turned once more, and reached a big building. It was surrounded by people, rich and poor, not mixed together of course- he always made sure that the two extremities were kept apart, and waited for his chafer to open the door.

All noise that may had surrounded the are subsided. With confident steps, Pitchier walked forward, a satisfied smile graced his lips as the crowd both parted, stiffened, and looked with adoration and awe at his mere presence. He walked to the edge of the well hidden building and motioned men to move the cover.

He stepped inside, and basked in the glorified darkness from within. he breathed in for a moment, and walked on further. His chafer walked right behind him, opening doors, and moving his chair for him to sit in. Inside the building, a well deep hole with chain railings and bars sat empty. The crowd from outside had slowly began to ease their way in, all settled, the light dimmed until Pitchier was the only one illuminated by it.

He grimaced, but schooled his features the best he could under the blinding light. He smiled pleasantly at the crowd and lifted his arms.

" Welcome!" He roared. " The days have been rather dull, and nothing new has happened sense our last gathering." The crowd murmured in agreement.

" But today, we bring a special guest! A guest so rare, so strong, that it's the first of its kind to ever grace us with its presence into this arena!" The crowd visibly leaned forward, rich and poor held their breaths.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome once again, to the dragon fights!"


	20. Chapter Twenty

Aster lead them through he hallways, all the while Jack had refused to release Hiccups hand, much to his embarrassment, and fear whenever he would look over to Amanda and flinch at her cold stare.

When they reached the hospital room where Toothless lay, Jack tensed. He sniffed around and stared wide eyed at Hiccup. Hiccup worried, looked him in the eye, confusion and concern in his features.

"Jack, what's-" Aster had opened the doors and let out a loud gasp.

Jack leaped through he doors, dragging Hiccup behind him, and growled to the occupants in the room, he pushed Hiccup to the wall once more and glared at Aster.

" Toothless!" He hissed. Toothless was not there. The floor was littered in small droplets of blood, that Hiccup presumed, where Toothless. The pair of scientist in the room stood tense watching Jack.

" TOOTHLESS!" He roared, the scientist squeaked and cowered further.

" Where is the dragon we left to your care, miss Heather?" Amanda stepped through the room and glared at the person named Heather. Heather squirmed under her gaze, eyes flicking every so often at Jack's tense body and sharp weapon.

" W-we, um, They took it.." He mumbled.

" Took it?! Took it where?!" Amanda screeched

" Please, where sorry! I-We needed the money! The zoo doesn't pay us enough! Professor Savage said if we helped he's pay us triple that what we get now!" She said hysterically, glancing at the one of the two men behind Amanda.

Said men laughed loudly, one of them closed the door behind them, and from the inside of their lab coats, produced a small gun, pointing it at both Jack and Aster.

" Sorry professor" Heather whispered to the ground.

" No need to apologize, lovely.." One of the men smiled sickly at her. " I'll be paying you plenty after this is over." He cackled.

" Savage!" Amanda looked alarmed, lifting her hands above her head, visibly shaken. " How could you!" Her voice quivered.

" The money was high." He smiled.

" Where did you take Toothless!" Hiccup finally demanded, cowering somewhat when Savage eyes zoomed into him, making him shiver in disgust, the same emotion like the one's he'd seen Daggur wear that night.

" He's with Mr. Black now, don't worry lovely, I'll make sure to tell him to pay you just as much."

" PICTH!" Aster finally shook off his shock and glared venomously at Savage, not moving from his place, as the other man pointed the gun closer to him. " You took the dragon to that dammed, disgusting, no good-!" The click of the gun was unmistakable.

" You better watch what you say, Bunnymund." Savage growled out. " We don't take kindly to other talking bad about or boss."

" So because it's Pitch, you're going to kill us?" Amanda sniffed.

" That's Mr. Black to you. And yes, because it's him, were threatening to do this. He gave us specific instructions to stop anyone getting on his way." He sneered.

" Fine then, but where is he? Where did you take Toothless?" Hiccup pleaded, hoping that the dragon was still okay.

" He's safe for now, we send him down to the arena-"

" A-arena..?" He ignored Amanda's pale face.

" He's going there to heal, and get trained, to fight, to kill." He made sure to make eye contact, while smiling at Jack. " And to get killed."

Jack's roar was heard through the hallways, vicious and loud, as he leaped to Savage, the only other noise that was just as loud was the echoing sound of the gun.

\-------------------

Astrid felt tense. On the days that followed after her decision to ride Stormfly back to Berk, things on the island had changes dramatically.

The familiar bustle of men around the port stopped completely, only once or twice did she see anyone working, everyone either lazed around or drank themselves stupid. The few children she had seen wandering about disappeared, the rest of the woman too. The nights became eerily silent, the animals in the island also became few and far.

The birds no longer sang, the bugs did not buzz through the night. And the dragons. The dragons became violent.

It had started slowly, Stormfly would drop by every so often, searching and sniffing around, before curling up next to Astrid and slept until morning, She would fidget whenever Astrid wondered to far from her, she was jumpy, and extremely fussy when Astrid would tell her to go back to her nest. Almost as if she was scared of going back.

Another few dragons would come with her, from memory she recalled Hiccup and Jack calling them Hookfang, BarfBelch, and Meatlug, whom had quickly bonded with Fishlegs, licking his feet and rolling on the ground asking to be petted. The dragons would crowd around the camp, leaving only to eat and coming back just as quick. It was surreal for a while until it happened.

It was the middle of the night, Astrid had jet to settle down when the ferocious growl was heard through the tent. Astrid has shot out of her bed, clambering to get her Pistol and stopping dead in her track upon seeing the dragons in front of her.

On its hind legs stood Hookfang, growling and hissing at another savor tooth dragon, who was on fire.

They battled out until in the morning. The other dragon had fled defeated, bruised and covered in cuts, bites, and it's own blood. Hookfang had been exhausted, and Astrid took pity on the poor dragon, feeding it and bringing water to it, sighing, thinking that it was finally over. How wrong she was.

Night after night, stray dragons appeared near the camp and fought with the rest. At first, Astrid didn't know what was causing the strange behavior to the normally mellow dragons, when she realized what was wrong.

Jack was gone.

Jack was gone, and the dragons had taken notice. Jack was the one keeping them at bay. Jack's presence was the thing that soothed the dragons, and with Jack gone, that calm had quickly vanished. Desperate and scared, the smaller, weaker dragons would horde around the campsite, perhaps the last safe haven for the scared dragons. Astrid was worried.

She did not worry for herself though. She worried for the dragons. She feared of Daggur. Daggur whim had so far ignored them, and had not come'd once into their campsite, had begun to kill dragons left and right. A complete slaughter followed his trails. She'd seen him laugh as he stabbed, ripped, and murdered many dragons, babies, young and old all the like. She feared the dragons. To her they were still wild creatures, dangerous if messed with. But no other fear could compare to when she saw Daggur. Because no matter how wild and dangerous the dragons where, no matter how human he may had looked, Daggur was the real beast.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

He was no saint. Daggur knew that. He'd killed and tortured too many times he'd lost count. He'd destroyed and debauched the most of innocent things. He's tainted the sanctuaries of the church and of many others. Daggur was no saint. Far from it. No, Daggur was a demon. Daggur was a destroyer. An evil being whom enjoyed nothing but to destroy the finer things in life. Daggur saw no care in earthy possessions. If he couldn't torture it, it was of no use to him.

He trampled through the island, crushing flowers, toppling down trees, killing anything that got on his way. Whether that be Dragon or Human.

Daggur had seen red when he learned that his Hiccup was no longer in the Island. He'd killed many men, women, and children alike in his fury. He didn't care who it was, as long as he'd be able to warp his hands around their neck, the would be satisfied. Daggur was deranged.

Deranged he was, but not stupid.

Many would argue otherwise. They'd say that there was no logic or mentality beyond his blood thirsty manner, but wrong were they.

Daggur leaned over the dead body of his latest kill. Some common whore whom had crossed paths with him, unluckily for her. He panted, coming down from his natural high, eyes focused again as he sneered into the bloody, unrecognizable, punctured body of the woman. He didn't care who it was. He stepped over the body, ignoring the wails of some damned child whom stumbled upon it.

He walked leisurely through the island. He felt somewhat relaxed. He stared at the bright cloudless sky, spotting a few dragons fly over him. Daggur thought. He stood and watched as the many dragons flew above, uncaring of the humans below.

He wouldn't kill the fat professor and his bitch. If he did, his Hiccup would be man, and he didn't want his love to be mad at him. No, he couldn't have that. What he had to focus on was to get his Hiccup back. He couldn't wait any longer. He couldn't swim there, that would be extremely stupid. There was the destroyed boat on the far side of the island. It would probably have some rafts, but the wood would probably be rotten and broken, and Daggur would not have the patience to fix it. So he was at a stumped. Daggur, for once in his life, did not know what to do.

Growling low, he kicked the dirt under him, and stormed off, away from the port. He figured he might go and check up on the fat professor, maybe some sort of entertainment would come of torturing him. While the bitched watched. Yes, he could do that. Hurt and torture them enough not to kill, but to leave them scarred. Smiling wickedly he walked forward.

\---------------------

Astrid hastily walked around the campsite. She triple checked the small suitcase that Fishlegs had unburied from his many belongings, making sure to have enough water, food and medical supplies that they may need.

She looked over Stormfly, and the Meatlug, whom rested together, Fishlegs cooing over the big rock eater, running his hands over it's think hide. Astrid watched him affectionately, before catching herself and shook her head, blushing at the indecent way she had thought of the professor.

Adjusting her clothing, in which she had finally relented and ripped her pants legs over her knew, and wore a thin shirt ripped from the sleeved, she turned to Stormfly once more, grunting as she lifted the heavy makeshift settle Fishlegs had been able to re-create from one of Hiccups many scattered designs that they had found.

She adjusted the seat gently over Stormfly, and fastened the secured line under her belly. With a smile, she lifted the small suit case and attached it on the side of the settle.

" We're about ready." She called over to Fishlegs. He looked up and smiled, standing and dusting off any invisible dirt from his , very similar to Astrid's, outfit.

" Great! If my calculations are correct, with Stormfly' speed, we could reach Berk in less than three days!" He smiled, hand rubbing over Meatlug's head affection ally.

" Good. Can't wait to leave this place, especially Daggur, behind" She singed. She loved the Island, and the Dragons in it. But with how things were playing out, with Daggur's constant threat of death and the Dragons violent behavior, she had no choice.

" Okay, then. Let's get going-" Astrid made move to lift herself into Stormfly's back when a long black blur passed through her cheek, a faint sting came to the side of her face, before the agonizing roars from Stormfly started.

In her chest was a long thick arrow.

" Stormfly!" Astrid threw her body over the dragons, gently touching the wound around the arrow, and wincing when the dragon roared again. " Fishlegs, I need-" Another blur, and an arrow appeared lodged into Meatlug's side. Both dragons collapsed with the pain, both Astrid and Fishlegs hovered over them, unable to do much, both panicked.

" Who-!" Astrid began when she noticed Fishlegs pale face, and the sudden arm around her chest, and sharp blade pressed tightly to her throat.

" Well, well, well. What do we have here..?" Daggur's sick voice pierced through Astrid's ears.

" You guys made friends! Dragon friends too!" He chuckled. " And all geared up, too!" he laughed.

Daggur grabbed the back of Astrid's hair and spun her around, kicking her shin, and pushing her to the ground, a heavy boot on her chest.

" And where, were you guy's going to?" Astrid stared back at Daggur with hard eyes and lips tight.

" You guys were planning to fly to Berk?!" He boomed out. " That genius! Why couldn't I have thought of that!" His eyes were unfocused, looking past Astrid. His voice had dropped, becoming huskier, rougher, almost mumbling to himself.

They all watched tense. Unable to predict Daggur's next move. In turn, Daggur shook out of his strange stupor and glared at Astrid, lifting a heavy looking crossbow from behind his back, for a moment Astrid wondered how she could have not seen the weapon, before Daggur lifted it and pointed it directly between Astrid's eyes.

" would you mind giving me a, ah, lift?" he laughed.

" Damn you Daggur" Astrid spit into his face. Daggur scowled and sneered down at Astrid

" Wrong answer" he hissed before he flexed his finger over the trigger.

" WE'LL TAKE YOU!" Fishlegs screamed.

The campsite became deathly silent, Daggur in awe and Astrid in shock.

" We'll take you. As long as, as long as you don't kill Astrid, or the dragons. Or me! No killing anyone!" Fishlegs voice shook, obviously scared.

Daggur watched him, mulling over the conditions. A little less spilled blood and dead bodies for his liking, but of it got him to Berk, then it would be worth it.

" Alright, Professor" he stretched the word out. " I won't kill anyone. As long as you get me there.". He pulled his foot away from Astrid's chest and bent down, grabbing her from the hair once more and forcibly making her stand close to her side.

" I'll give the dragon's three days to heal. Three days. No more, those wounds aren't fatal. So it should be okay" he gestures at the heavy breathing dragons. Fishlegs signed in relief

" But!" he tensed up once more

" I'll be keeping watch over your dear friend here, so no funny business while you're at it!" he laughed, leaving a stunned Fishlegs behind as he dragged Astrid away from the camp.

" remember, three days!" he called back over his shoulder. Fishlegs tell on his knees as he watched the pair walk away.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Stoick Horrendous Haddock the II pried himself as a hardworking man. He took care of his city, spoke to the people and took care of their problems.

Of course, being a Politian was hard, but he managed. He raised his son, single handedly, after his dear wife had departed from the earth, and if says so himself, did a fine job at it too. Stoick knew he would never meet his son eye-to-eye, but at least they held no grudge, or secrets between them. Or, that is to say, is what he told himself.

Stoick had cancelled all meetings and invitations upon the phone call he had received that afternoon. He'd rushed home, and groomed himself the best that he could. He threw on the best looking suit and petty coat he owned, polished his shoes, and combed back his wild red hair, with much difficulty. He stood outside his door and waited for the chauffeur to round the corner, and stop in front of his home.

Hastily, he climbed to the back seat, and sat back, excitement coursing through his being. Stoick loved his son, even if he didn't say it much, but he disapproved of his schooling greatly.

Ever sense Hiccup had been a boy; his attention would never stray to politics, but rather, wondered to the skies, and to those wretched beasts that roamed the streets and his waste at night. Dragons, he thought bitterly. Nothing good could ever come from them. Especially if they were the reason why Hiccup was now-

He shook his head as if to physically rid himself of the dark though. No, tonight would be spent in celebration and good company. No time to wallow himself in past and painful memories.

A little while later, the chauffeur rounded another corner and stopped. Stoick took no time in opening the door himself and walk forward, quick to tell his driver to come back in two hours. He walked briskly through the dark hallways; in the distance he could hear the loud chatter of people. He picked up his space, nearly sprinting up the stairs. He took a minute to take in breath before pushing open the doors. The noise was loud, and the lights were dimmed somewhat. He spotted his friend, and sat down quickly.

"You cut it really close, Stoick." His friend glanced at him.

"But I made it." Stoick chuckled. "Shall we then?" Stoick smiled and stood, his friend standing next to him.

"Let the dragon fights, BEGIN!" Stoick bellowed, arms raised high, chest puffed out, the crowd cheered and applauded.

"Always one for dramatics" His friend chuckled.

"You know me well, Pitch." Stoick replied, sitting back down, and relaxing, watching with a critical eye as the first dragons were brought out.

\---------------

Jack grunted as he was shoved into another land boat, completely made of metal, the chains around his ankles, and wrists rattling as he stumbled into the metal wall. He hissed at the man, whom only smiled back. He jumped forward when Hiccup was thrown in after him, just as bound as he was, and crashed into him, both falling to the ground, Jack warped his bound wrists over Hiccup and held him close as the man smiled bitterly and eyes his Hiccup up and down, Jack didn't like the way the man looked at him. He growled and hissed; the man rolled his eyes, and threw the rest of the men and woman into the land boat. Without another word, the man turned and shut the doors, leaving the occupants inside covered in complete darkness.

They sat in silence, Jack pressed his body closer to Hiccup's, breathing in his scent, and focusing on the way his chest rose and fell evenly with every silent breath he took. He tensed when the land boat roared, and they began to move. The occupants jostled as the vehicle turned and jumped over dips and rocks on the road. They were silent for a while longer until Amanda signed and spoke to him from the darkness.

"Jack, are you okay?" She said, too loud in the darkness. Somewhere on his far right, he heard Aster huff out indignantly. Jack didn't answer right away, focusing in adjusting his body so he and Hiccup could sit more comfortably.

"Are you?" Hiccup finally whispered into his ear. Jack shivered and grunted.

"Jack is fine. Is Hiccup fine?" He asked, this time he heard Amanda's indignant huff.

"I'm fine. Just wondering where their taking us." Hiccup whispered.

"Probably to some ditch to shoot us dead." Aster grunted out.

"Bunny!" Amanda shrieked, Jack flinched. He buried his face into Hiccup's hair. He balled his fists, itching to have his staff back. The men had taken it, hiding it somewhere.

"If they wanted to kill us, they would have done it by now." Hiccup mused. "Maybe they want us as hostages..?" Aster chuckled darkly.

"Hostages? What for? Amanda and I am dragon scientist" He grunted as the vehicle turned sharply and bumped into the metal walls. "The only people who have value are you, and your little friend." Aster didn't say anything afterwards.

They remained in silence for the rest of the trip. None of them dared to speak as the vehicle stopped and the muffled heavy footsteps where heard on the outside.  
The door opened, the brightness of the moon momentarily blinding the occupants inside. Jack squinted against the soft light, glaring at the silhouette of the man who opened the door; in his hand he held the short metal gun, pointing it at Jack's general direction.

"Get up" He ruffed out.

Aster was the first to shuffle out of the land boat, following by Amanda. Jack growled silently when Hiccup started to wriggle his way out of his hold. He held him firmly and stood, lifting his lithe body easily and jumping out if the metals trap. Hiccup's face was covered in a pretty pink color; Jack resisted the urge to rub his cheek against cheek.

Another man stepped out from the vehicle, Savage, holding his staff, and jerked his hand forward. Jack gently let Hiccup's feet to touch the ground, before he held to his waist tightly and both shuffled forward, as they walked in an unknown path, hard under his feet, Jack could feel the man behind him, press the face of the gun on his lower back. Jack glared at him over his shoulder.

They walked some more, in silence, until they reached the back of another building. The men pushed them inside, uncaring as they stumbled and where once again closed inside a dark room.

Savage turned on a lantern from his side, leering at Hiccup, and sneering when he saw Jack's arms over his waist.

"This way." He swung the staff as he gestured for them to move to the direction he'd pointed.

They walked down some stairs, until finally they stopped in hallways with many doors. Before Jack realized it, the man behind him had grabbed him from the scruff of the neck, yanking him back, while Savage grabbed Hiccup from his waist tightly and pulled him from Jack's arms. Jack snarled and kicked and yelled at them men, seeing red as Savage roughly shoved Hiccup into a door behind him. He saw Hiccup land on his knees turning, panicked eyes locking into his, before Savage slammed the door, obscuring Hiccup's face from Jack's view. Jack trashed around, unaware as the other two prisoners being done the same thing. He kicked and snarled louder as he could possibly do.

Savage thrust the crooked end of his staff into his neck, making him gag, and his eyes to water. Savage's face leaned close to his, Jack wrinkled his nose as the smell of rotten fish hit his face, and he gaged some more.

"Relax, will ya', you'll see him again shortly." He smiled again until he opened a door next to the one he'd shoved Hiccup and tossed him in, Staff and all.

The sound of the heavy door close seemed final. Jack snarled loudly and jumped at the door, fists pounding and feet kicking as hard as he could. He kept doing that over and over until he slumped his shoulders, falling on his knees. He leaned his forearms on the door, panting, eyes becoming misty. He would have curled up into himself, had he not heard the quiet, almost whispered whine from behind him. Jack tensed and twirled around, His precious staff held at the ready in front of him. He growled to the darkness.

From the corner, he saw a pair of green eyes, and he dropped his staff in shock. He shuffled closer to the black mass, and jumped into the dragon, doing his best to wrap his still bound wrist around his brother's neck.

"Toothless..." He breathed out in relief.

\--------------

Hiccup did his best to control his hyperactive breathing. His arm hurt from where he landed, he squinted through the darkness, trying, but failing, to find something to help his break from his bonds. He slumped into the floor, back against the cool metal door. He sighed and ran a hand over his messy hair. He was scared, and hurt. He didn't know what to do. Hiccup felt hopeless, unable to do much but sit and wait. He hated it.

And for a moment, Hiccup wondered why he risked everything. His fists clenched. Why had he risked his life, for a man he's only known for a few months? Why had Hiccup dropped everything, the moment Jack was in danger? Hiccup groaned in frustration, hands scratching at his head.

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. He told himself. Why risk it all? What was so especial about Jack? That made Hiccup's mind stop working, stop caring about the consequences? What was so special about Jack that made him drop everything, just to give him all of his attention?

And then, in his mind's eye, he saw Jack's too blue eyes. He saw the impossibly soft white hair and bright teeth. He heard the low sound of his chuckles, and felt the hard skin from his hands on his face. Hiccup held out his arm in the darkness, opening his palm to air. Hiccup would feel the calloused hand pressing to his. He could feel the cold that seemed to stay on Jack, no matter how much they'd lay in the sun, or covered in the cold nights.

His heart clenched, and swelled all at the same time. A flurry of emotions crashing into him like a boulder. He felt breathless, and suddenly, he smiled in the darkness.

Why was he risking everything? Because he loved Jack.

Hiccup loved Jack, like nothing he'd ever loved before. He loved his too blue eyes and bright smile. He loved his impossibly white hair, and the sound of his chuckles. He loved the strange warmth that came with hugging Jack, despite his usual cold temperature. He loved his calloused hands on his, He loved the way his voice sounded when he spoke with the dragons, loved the way his nose would scrunch up when he struggled to say something, only to smile and wrap his body around Hiccup.

Hiccup loved everything about Jack. The wild man he'd only known for a few short months had stolen his heart. Had gripped him hard, and showed him a world outside the ever changing view of the cities.

Eyes ablaze, Hiccup stood, blinking away the last shreds of despair, and with renewed vigor, breathed in. He no longer felt weak. He no longer felt hurt. He loved Jack. He loved him so much; Hiccup was willing to endure everything and anything that came on his way, as long as his love for Jack remained strong. Hiccup had nothing to fear. He allowed a soft chuckle to pass his lips. Turning, he looked at the outline of the metal door, and leaned his palm over the edges, stroking at the small metal hinges. With a smirk, he reached down, and groped at his make shift foot, finding a somewhat loose bolt and readied to unscrew it, when the door opened.

Startled, Hiccup fell face first through the open door, a loud laugh ruptured around the bright hallway. Hiccup blinked away the dots in his vision and looked up at the man, Savage, who smiled crookedly down at him, disgusting yellow teeth flashing in the light.

"Time to get ready boy" He smiled.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Savage didn't answer, instead, the blunt end of his pistol struck at the back of Hiccup's head, unconsciousness followed.

\------------------

Pitchier relaxed in his seat, watching as two red dragons, both covered in flames, battled out inside the arena. The cheers and groans from the crowds easily ignored and he glanced sideways to Stoick, watching as the light of excitement illuminated his enormous doofus face. He sneered internally. As much as it pained him to be near the big oaf, having to listened to his ridiculous hope for the people, and ranting's about his pathetic son, he had no choice. The price to have control over the pathetic excuse of governor was indeed small. All he had to do was endure the company, and in return fake a smile, hiding behind the stupid illusion that he was the man's friend.

Alas, the game was getting old. He sighed internally, fingers drumming into his thigh, doing his best to ignore the man's overly excited booming voice. 'Did you see that Pitchier?' 'Oh, this is so exciting! Don't you think Pitchier?' obnoxious laughter and obvious observations came from the man's mouth.

From behind him, one of the many guards around the arena approached him, leaning in, and whispering some good news. Pitchier smiled brightly. Finally. It was about bloody time.

Leaning back, he waved his hands to one of the serves and held his palm open for when the glass full of fine wine was pressed to him. He crossed a leg over the other, and sipped slightly.

"Stoick..." He drawled out. Said man stopped whatever other stupid observation and looked at him.

"Would you like to make a wager?" Pitchier kept a calm face as Stoick laughed hardly, slapping his knees and eyes watering.

"A wager, you say? Okay then! What would you like?" Ignoring the slaughter of one of the dragons, Pitchier looked directly into the man's eyes.

"I'd like your position." Stoick's demeanor changed instantly. His shoulders squared as he sat rigidly in his seat. His eyes hardened despite the suddenly forced smile upon his face.

"My position? Why, Pitchier, I don't thinks there's anything that might make me step down." He laughed dryly.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be able to change your mind." Pitchier smiled and leaned back once more on his seat, facing away from the man and looking inside the arena, watching excitingly as one of the many doors opened just as the light deemed.

"And what, pray tell, makes you think that?" Pitchier remained silent as a mechanical whirl echoes through the arena, the sound of clanging metal and chains resounded, a single beam shone to the top of the caged arena, a limp figure dangling in its chains.

Instantly, the crowd shushes, all except for Stoick, who looked at the figure, pale faced, and eyes wide. He rushed to the edge of the rails and watched as the body was lowered further, stopping right about when the limp figures feet touched the metal chains over the dome.

"HICCUP!" The man yelled to the empty arena. Stoick turned, eyes raging, but dared no to make a move as one of the guard behind him raised a small pistol at his direction.

"I have a feeling, Stoick that you will be easy to persuade."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

True to his word, Daggur had stayed away for three days. Three, excruciating, tiring days of Fishlegs watching over, and taking care of the hurt dragons.

Fishlegs had single handedly feed, and taken care of the dragon's wounds, constantly fussing over the creatures, no rest in between. So when Daggur had appeared from the trees, Astrid –Thankfully, unharmed- Fishlegs had about enough energy to look up from his spot near the dragons, and tell Daggur the, oh so good news. The dragons had been healed. They were healthy, and in full capacity for flight.

Daggur had been delighted, behind him; Astrid looked at Fishlegs with tight lips and a betrayed expression. Fishlegs didn't have it in him to care at the moment. As long as she was safe, he was fine with as much hatred she may now harbor for him.

"You did a fine job, Professor" Daggur snickered. He approached Stormfly, unfazed when the dragon hissed at him. Daggur smiled, reaching behind him, and producing a crossbow. Immediately, both dragons cowered upon the presence of the weapon, curling into themselves. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He chuckled.

"Well then! Let's get going!" Daggur clapped his hands. He began to attach some of the small suitcases over Meatlug, Tightening the bonds, and readjusting the saddles.

"Girl, get on the rock eater." Daggur pointed to Astrid, whom in turn glared, but obeyed the command. Gingerly, she climbed on Meatlug, adjusting to the way the dragon felt under her, and relaxed somewhat, now able to pet and coo at the big dragon. Daggur rolled his eyes, and looked potently at Fishlegs, silently telling him to get on Meatlug as well.

Once they were all settled, they set off. They rose from the ground slowly and attentively. Adjusting, and getting used to the feeling of being so high up in the air, exposed to the skies. Daggur laughed loudly, holding into the ranges of Stormfly's saddle. They hovered in the air for a while, feeling the wind in their faces, and watching carefully toward the direction where Berk would be, taking into account the amount of clouds and clear skies around.

"Alright! Let's go!" Daggur yelled over the wind, gesturing with his arm to move forward. Silently, Fishlegs and Astrid followed.

\--------------------

The trip so fad had been silent. They flew for what may have been hours. Thankfully, Fishlegs had underestimated the speed the dragons could fly at, he was sure they would arrive in less than a day.

Regardless of the fact though, the dragons, which had barely healed, became tired quickly. They had forced to stop in a small island in the middle of the sea, waiting until the dragons recovered their forced breath, before taking off again.

In record time, they reached Berk by nightfall. They made sure to land near the shore, far away from the port. Under the cover of night, the shuffled through the streets. The dragons had been left in an alcove near the forest, perfectly hidden from anyone else. Daggur held his small dagger in his hand, pressing it lightly behind Astrid's back. He waited for Fishlegs to direct him to Hiccups home. Daggur had never felt to giddy and excited his entire life.

He would soon be reunited with his Hiccup. And as a bonus, he would be able to step into his home. To debauch his belongings, soil his sheets with own blood and sex. Yes, Daggur was excited indeed.

They walked in silence. Fishlegs stumbled a bit, due to lack of sleep, but kept on going, hoping against all hope that Hiccup was not home.

Soon, they reached the top of a hill, overlooking the town of Berk. It was big, and obviously expensive. A house belonging to a high standing individual, a governor, or mayor maybe? Daggur whistles upon nearing the building, gripping the back of Astrid's hair with much force than necessary, yanking hard.

"Who would of thought, Hmmm? My Hiccup comes from a wealthy family, how nice!" He giggled.

They rounded the house, Fishlegs reaching under the well placed stone near the back of the house and retreated the spare key under it. Daggur snatched the key from his hands and marched forward, Astrid stumbling behind, and jumped over the small fence, reaching the back door and shoving the key quickly into the slot. Wasting no time, he shoved Astrid into the ground, and burst into the house. Fishlegs ran to Astrid, who stayed seated on the ground. Fishlegs dared to fuss over her, only to flinch back at her murderous glare.

"Why?" She hissed between clenched teeth. Fishlegs knew what she was asking. He didn't answer.

"Fishlegs, why?" She leaned closer this time, mouth in a thin line, face contorted in a deep scowl.

"To protect you." Astrid remained silent. Both sat still, listening to closely for when Daggur appeared in the doorway enraged, fist clenching, face red in fury.

"Where is he?" Fishlegs hesitated.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Daggur bent down and grabbed Fishlegs by the hair, dagger dangerously close to his throat.

"I don't know!" Fishlegs yelled, clawing at Daggur's hand, struggling for air.

"Well, you better know, unless you want me to slice open your-" With a yell, Astrid threw her body over his.

Both fell on the ground, Astrid straddling his hips, reaching for the dagger with one hand, arm pressed none too gently on his solar-plexus with the other. Daggur obviously struggling for breath now, growled, and balled his fist, knocking her body off his with one punch. She rolled to the side, instantly crouching low on the ground, -in the back of her mind Astrid recalled seeing Jack standing the same when taking down a predator- an ugly purple bruise marrying her face, swelling begin to appear. She hissed slightly, and circled around Daggur, who slouched close the grown, somewhat imitating her, dagger lowered to his side.

They circled around each other for a short moment, before Daggur's body tensed, and with a short war-like cry, lunged forward, eyes completely focused on Astrid, that he failed to see Fishlegs run to him, a heavy stone in his hands, and knocking the heavy stone to the back of his neck. With a short gurgle, Daggur slumped unconscious to the ground.

Astrid and Fishlegs hovered around his body before Fishlegs bent down and unclasped the dagger out of Daggur's hand. He wiped his brow, and smiled at Astrid.

" Let's go find Hiccup."

\-------------------

Jack stayed silent, clinging on to Toothless, hands roaming over the strange material over his brothers face and body. Tense. Both of them sat in silence, bodies tense and worried. None dared to say a word until the sound of approaching footsteps came closer and closer to the bars inside the room.

A small light illuminated the face of a young man, his face was dirty, noise looking like a snout. His clothes were ragged, but tight fitting; he wore the same strange material as Toothless wore.

"Time to shine" He smiled. He gestured behind him and two other heavy looking men appeared. Opening the bars, Jack made to lung forward, only to stop at the click of the small pistol in the boys hands. The men entered and covered his face with a brown bag.

He felt himself being herded away from the cage. His feet could feel the sudden difference of cold tile to hard rough stone. He felt himself being shoved into the rough stone, hearing Toothless grunting next to him. The sack was lifted off his face, he blinked at the low light. Jack could hear the low murmur of many voices above him. He dared to look up, and froze on the spot.

Above him, rows of people sat, watching him in awed silence, he was inside in what appeared to be inside a dome, more chains dangling from the ceiling. But what made him catch his breath, was the motionless body of Hiccup dangling over the chains. Head bowed, still. Almost as if-  
Jack's heart stopped. His breathing became ragged, the noises coming to a still silence. Almost as if he was dead. A voice above him boomed through the dome.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Let the fight, begin!"

Opposite from where they stood, a metal door with chains began rattling open.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Chapter Twenty-Four

The arena was silent as the door rattled open. Jack stood still, his hands clutching tightly at his staff, Toothless continued growl the only sound able to reach his ears aside from his own labored breathing. Jack watched tense as the dragon from within the now fully open door emerged.

It was a Monstrous Nightmare, it was dark, not in color, but in dirt. It was covered in thick grime and soot; it was small, and extremely skinny. Its eyes looked hollow, lifeless. Instantly, Jack cooed at the dragon. The dragon stopped in its tracks and yields its empty gaze upon Jack.

"Hey, it's okay" Jack purred out. Toothless grunted, he didn't think sweet talking to the dragon was a good idea. The dragon kept looking at Jack, head tilted, confused. It scuffled closer to Jack, smelling cautiously, Jack smiled and held a hand out for the dragon to smell.

"That's right buddy, I won't hurt you. I'm your friend" Jack inched closer, hand hovering above the dragon's snout, a breaths away from touching. "It's okay, my name is Jack, what's your-"

There was a resounding clang of heavy metal connecting with metal. Jack stood stock still, the dragon's pupils turned to slits and locked onto Jack.

"Oh, for the love of- FIGHT!" A heavy voice yelled to the arena, and many voices followed, chanting and stomping their feet, making as much noise as possible, the rattling of chains and heavy metal objects being hit amongst each other rang in his ears. Jack felt unfocused and confused, Toothless shook his head, just as dazed, and the other dragon ripped a vicious roar and charged at Jack.

Toothless slammed his body to Jacks, both rolling on the hard ground in a mess of limbs, Jack flailed his arms around, making sure to still have a strong grip on his staff, he rolled from under Toothless and crouched close to the ground. The Nightmare had now engulfed itself on fire, its hisses and growls were threatening, but incoherent, it chanted strange things as it hissed at Jack.

If I kill I will feed, master will love me, I need to kill, fight, fight, fight! Kill, kill!

The dragon continued on chanting, it's never ending mantra never wavering as it trashed around, snapping its fangs at Jack, scuttling over the walls and spitting out sticky fire. Jack dodged and climbed around. He jumped and rolled under the dragon, shoving the crooked end of the staff into its stomach, hoping to immobilize the crazed dragon.

The dragon spluttered with the blow, biting down on its own tongue, blood dripped from its mouth as it reached down between its legs to get to Jack, snapping its mouth more, only to tangle upon himself. Jack jumped away, taking the opportunity to survey the arena. The only way out would be to climb to the chain above, all of them big enough to let Toothless and himself to squeeze through. But Hiccup was there.

Jack would not take the risk to hurt Hiccup by climbing upwards. The dragon might follow and burn Hiccup. Jack growled in frustration. Toothless cooed at his side, what else could they do?

The dragon finally recovering from its bearings and tangled mess lounged at them once more, Toothless stood on his hind legs and roared loudly, opening his wings and extracting his sharp teeth from his gums. The other dragon paused for a moment, sawing on the spot, obviously intimidated by Toothless' strong persona. It hissed as it tried to go around Toothless, Toothless hissed back, spitting a small ball of fire into the dragon's feet, the dragon cowered and backtracked to the wall.

The people within the arena booed and yelled out angrily, they wanted to see bloodshed. Jack sneered at them in disgust. They acted as if the dragons forced into battle where the monsters, when in reality it was them. Jack used his staff as leverage; he placed the staff into the ground carefully, well balanced and climbed into its crook, years of practice making him able to stand straight without trouble on top of it. Jack grabbed one of the bars on the side and swung into it, his staff held firmly into one of his feet.

The crown yelled louder as Jack began to climb on the rails and chains. Some screeched away as he neared them from behind the bars, they stood from their seats and scrambled away, Jack paid them no mind as he neared Hiccup, who still hung limp on the chains. Jack ignored the further screaming as he felt Toothless climb the wall and hold onto the rails. Jack inched closer to Hiccup and sighed in relief when he noticed the steady movement of his chest rising and falling.

He held Hiccup close as he struggled with the chains, trying to loosen its hold into Hiccup so they may leave. It would not budge.

"Toothless! Burn the chain above Hiccup!" He yelled as Toothless finally reached them, Toothless angled his head up and blasted a hot burst of fire into the chain, it reddened and Jack pulled hard, the chain snapped and Jack whooped with joy. Those who remained in the stadium, a big bulky man with wild red hair over his face, and a tall man with hollow cheeks and black clothing, watched as Jack untangled the chains from Hiccup's body and swung Hiccup over his shoulder.

"LET HIM GO!" The big man yelled out, standing and holding into the railings with force, knuckles turning white. Jack hissed at him. Jack would not let Hiccup go.

"My, my, so dramatic aren't we?" The man in black stood as well, composure calm and collected; his eyes were a deep scotch color, cold and calculating. "But, as you can see Stoick, you've given me what I wanted, and now you can have your precious son back." The man smiled coldly at the bulky man, he turned and walked out of a door. Jack watched him as he left, the other man still shook, eyes locked into Hiccup's form.

"Please…" The man croaked out. Jack made a face of disgust. Hiccup would not leave his side. Jack hissed at the man and climbed over to the other side of the arena, near a door onto the far side, he kept an eye on the man as he turned, Toothless on his side, glaring at the man as well. Jack broke eye contact as he stepped through the door, its heavy frame slamming close.

Jack turned to Toothless and let a small sigh escape him. He felt relived, but still tense. He climbed over Toothless, ignoring the strange material that still clung to him, and gently set Hiccup to sit somewhat between his legs.

"Let's get outta' here." Jack murmured. Toothless purred in agreement.

\-----------------------

Hiccup felt himself drift in between consciousness. He remembered the vague sound of growling and yells of many voices. He remembered hearing his Father's voice yell out to him. He remembered being held tightly and tenderly, pressed into a cool, yet warm body.

Jack, He though.

Hiccup blinked his eyes open a couple of times, his vision was fuzzy around the edges, the back of his head hurt from where Savage had struck with the butt-end of his pistol. Hiccup groaned and gasped upon seeing the face of Jack hovering over his vision.

"Jack!" He whispered, Jack smiled down at him and held him close. Hiccup sighed, wrapping his arms around his neck, feeling contempt in his presence.

"Hiccup, okay?" Jack said, his voice muffled over Hiccups hair.

"I could be worse, but yeah, I'm okay. Are you okay?" Hiccup let go of Jack's neck and looked him over, he had a few scrapes and bruised here and there, but overall, Jack seemed okay. Jack slumped his shoulders and leaned back.

Hiccup took note of his surroundings. They were somewhere in the forest, he could figure out that much by the amount of trees and lack of noise. It made Hiccup feel safe and relax.

"What happened?" Jack closed his eyes, and took hold of Hiccups slim waist, dragging him down to the forest floor. Hiccup felt his face warm as his head lay over Jack's firm chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breath, and hear the beating of his heart.

"Jack….. Rescue Hiccup from bad man. Jack escapes and run to forest." Jack struggled with the words.

"Oh…" Hiccup closed his eyes, enjoying the still of the forest. It was dark, and Hiccup had no sense of time within the dark and silence of the forest. A though had him jump from Jack's embrace.

"Toothless! Where's Toothless?" Jack grunted and stood as well, his staff held firmly in one hand.

"Toothless… Scout area…. For danger." Jack's eyes squinted in the darkness, peering into the trees. Hiccup heard him take a long breath as he stood firm and let out a loud roar.

From the distance, Hiccup heard Toothless answering roar. They stood still, Jacks hand on his hip, waiting until the thundering footsteps of Toothless could be heard near. In an instant, Toothless emerged from the tree line and purred lowly, Jack let out a series of purrs and coos of his own. Toothless grunted and circled around them, purring even louder.

"Toothless found a place to stay." Jack tugged at his hand and led him, blindly, to stumble through the forest.

They walked in silence, neither one of them talking; the only sounds that of their mingled breaths. They continued on, until they reached to an opening of the trees. It was a big cove, a natural waterfall near the edge, it was surrounded in natural formed wall of stone, the full moon beamed into it like a beckon, almost as if pointing at the obvious safe heaven. Hiccup gasped. It was beautiful.

Jack tugged at his arm again, and they descended down into the cove. Toothless ran ahead of them and dipped his giant heat into the water, coming up with a mouthful of fish. Hiccup chuckled and let go of Jacks hand. He wondered through the edges and picked some dry twigs and branches off the floor. Hiccup arranged the wood into a small pile, and called out to Toothless. Toothless looked at him in confusion but burst a small breath of fire.

Hiccup sank into the ground and sighed in relief, the small fire warming his rapidly cooling body. Jack shuffled around the fire and cuddled next to him, throwing his deer skin cloak over him. Hiccup relaxed and laid his head into Jack's shoulder.

"Thank you, for saving me. Again.." Hiccup cringed slightly. Jack grunted and wrapped an arm around Hiccups waist. For now, they were safe. For now, Jack and Hiccup laid under the stars in the secret cove. At ease and together.

\----------------------

Stoick ran after the Wildman and Hiccup. He wrenched open the metal doors, only to find them gone. Stoick cursed and ran forward. He checked around the building, opening doors and yelling out for his son, to no avail. He ran to the underground cages, where most of the dragons rested, and prowled around.

No other person was in the building. Everyone had left in a state of panic, Stoick felt his chest clench uncomfortably. His insides ached, and his vision blurred. He ran to one of the many hallways underground and slumped into the cool tile floor, heaving. He stayed like that for a while, head rising with thoughts of his son, of his own stupidity. How could he have not seen the sings? The way Pitchier always loomed over his shoulder while he worked. The way he made business behind his back. Gaining allies and making enemies under his name. Stoick felt disgusted.

The muffled sound of screams and banging ripped him from his train of thought, and he sprinted further into the lit hallway. Two doors into his left banged, the voices of a man and a woman screeching in panic and desperation had him yank open both doors and freeing said man and woman.

Stoick recognized the two people immediately. A short woman with dark skin and brown hair, Amanda and Aster, both were chief of something or other from the zoo. Stoick didn't care. He only recognized their faces from the many meet and greets he'd done while at work.

" What are you doing here?" The three of them spoke the question at the same time. Stoick coughed and helped the woman up to her feet. Aster grunted and stood.

"Where's Jack?" Amanda gripped his arms frantically.

"Jack? Where's Hiccup? Or the dragon!" Aster fumed next to him. Stoick stared at them incredulously.

" Who is Jack? What does he have to do with Hiccup?!" Stoick felt himself panicking.

" Whoa, buddy. I only know so much.." Aster gestured for them to leave, Stoick stumbled after them, exiting the building and waited for his driver to round the corner once more.

They clamored inn as soon as the doors opened, and Stoick made to head back to his home. They all sat in a tense silence through the ride. Grunting occasionally whenever the driver took a sharp turn.

Arriving to his home, Stoick took exactly three steps to his front door when his name was being called frantically.

"STOICK!" He turned, from the side of his house, Fishlegs and Astrid came running to him, they were bruised and sweaty, out of breath and gasping. They babbled loudly, gesturing wildly around, Stoick stood, trying to make sense of it all until his patience ran thin as Astrid shoved Fishlegs to the side and began to babble some more.

"ENOUGH!" The both of them stilled, mouth snapping shut immediately. " What are you doing here? Where's Hiccup?" The two of them looked at each other worriedly, and Astrid took a deep breath.

"We better step inside, it's a long story."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Soft sunlight illuminated the cove. The forest silent except for the chirps of the birds and the low steady rumble of the sleeping dragon's chest.

Toothless curled around the two tangled bodies next to him. Jack had Hiccup held tight by the waist, his strong arms entrapping him to his chest, his face buried into the soft red hair. Hiccup on the other hand, tangled his legs in between Jack's, arms holding into his back, face pressed at the crook of his neck, breathing out little sighs of contempt.

Out of the three, Jack was the first to awaken, His eyes opened slowly, confusion flowing into him as to why he was not laying on his nest, before the events from the previous days crashed into him. Instinctively, his hold on Hiccup tightened, he growled loudly.

"Jack..?" Hiccup asked groggily, a little breathless. He strained his neck and looked at Jack in the eye.

"Jack, are you okay?" Jack stared at him in silence; he closed his eyes and shoved his face into Hiccup's neck. Breathing in his scent and relaxing somewhat.

Jack breathed through his nose, and looked at Hiccup once more, marveling in silent wonder at how the warm, gentle light of the morning sun sprayed onto his face, his freckles and button nose illuminated in an almost otherworldly glow.

"Jack, fine." Jack finally responded, gently running his fingertips over Hiccup's checks. Hiccup leaned into the touch, and closed his eyes. A small sigh passed his lips.

Jack stared at Hiccup's too pink lips. A strangle urge irked him again. The same urge he had felt that night swinging in the vines back at the island.

He inched his face closer, eyes never leaving Hiccup's mouth. Hiccup's eyes opened and looked at Jack with full attention, his expression turning soft as he kept watching Jack. He smiled.

"Jack." He breathed. Hiccup's arms unwrapped from his back and warm smooth hands cradled his face.

Hiccup leaned in closer; eyes fluttering shut, Jack did the same, Hiccup's breath warm near his lips. His hold tightened further, and made move to close the inch gap between them.

Toothless yawned and stretched out. Limbs sprawled wildly around, wings expanding, and tail swishing from side to side. He rolled over, successfully smacking his massive paw over Hiccup's head. Hiccup's forehead smashed into Jack's lips with a loud crunch. Jack yowled in pain, hands leaving Hiccup, holding his bruised mouth. Hiccup rolled over and curled into him, hands firmly pressed on his head.

"Dammit, Toothless!" Jack hissed at his brother. Toothless chirped in confusion, what? Jack grumbled incoherently, rubbing away the remaining hints of pain from his teeth.

Hiccup lay still, and his shoulders shook. Jack crawled to him, worried, petting his hair gently.

"Hiccup, okay?" Instead of a response, Hiccup opened his mouth and a loud blast of laughter escaped from him. His nose scrunched in the strangest way, and his entire body shook.

Bewailed, Jack did the only thing he could think to do. He laughed with him.

Both doubled over in hysteric laughter, none stopping. Jack's sides and face hurt, his eyes watered, but he could do nothing to stop the laughter. They laughed and laughed continuously until they settled next to one another, shoulder to shoulder, hands clasped together, in small hysterics of giggles. Finally, they quieted. The silence ringing in their ears.

"How do you feel?" Hiccup turned to Jack, faced flushed and eyes shining. Jack watched the sky, marveling at the few clouds that lingered about. He felt tired, confused scared, but also…

"Peace." He said. Hiccup watched him intensely. He said nothing more and watched the clouds alongside him.  
\-----------------------

Alvin paced through his cabin, ignoring the quiet hiccupping of the small child in the corner. He watched through his window as men passed by hurriedly, some obviously drunk, others hyper aware of their surrounding and hurrying along, not making eye contact. A knock echoed through the cabin, the little boy sat silent and still.

"WHAT?" Alvin yelled, stopping his pacing and making his way through the door, yanking it open. One of the few young men stood straight, fear in his eyes, but determined.

"S-sir, I think we know where Daggur has gone" He stuttered. Alvin smiled and pushed the man inside, slamming the door shut and gesturing the man to show him the way.

They walked in silence, Alvin pleased as the people parted for me him to walk through, like the hero he was. They neared Daggur's cabin, ignoring the rotting dismembered bodies that littered around, and holding back the vile at the smell of dried blood. They entered the cabin and headed straight to his desk, littered with papers and sketched, too good to be drawn by Daggur. The man pointed at one of the scribbled on sketches, Alvin peered down at it. Some of the writing scrawled in a way that was unreadable, others not making sense, but he zeroed into the bolded writing at the edge of the paper. Ride the dragons.

Next to it was an arrow pointing at the sketched dragon of a scavenger sporting a riding saddle, next to it was a small scribbled note. Berk . Alvin smiled, yellow teeth showing.

"Aw, well lookie here. Little Daggur wen' ahead and rode a dragon!" He laughed at his crude joke. "Wonder how he managed tha'?" He asked the man. Alvin clasped a dirty hand on the boy's shoulder and laughed Hartley, the boy laughing awkwardly next to him.

"Taming the retched beasts sounds ridiculous, but I guess it's easier than losing an eye over it." He shoved the boy forward and they stepped out of the cabin.

"What's yer' name, by the way?" Alvin asked as he finally looked at the boy from up and down, eyes scrunching in satisfaction at his lean body and soft features.

"A-adam, sir." Adam stuttered. Alvin smiled sickly sweet. He wrapped a heavy arm around Adam's shoulder, herding him towards the port.

"Well, Adam, you'll do nicely." He chuckled. "Get me some more information about this whole… Taming dragons, and I'll give you a nice reward." Adam relaxed.

"Yes sir!" Adam smiled and ran off. Alvin watched him go with a leer.

"Yes, very nice" He hummed to himself, making his way back to his own cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIII! NEW CHAPTER! WOOOOOO! So! I know It took me for ever to post this, and its short (Think of it as an interlude), but I've been busy, I got a job and I'm doing a lot of night shifts, so most of m day time is spent sleepin


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

Stoick felt sick. A nauseating feeling was bubbling from his stomach to the back of his throat; vile threatening to spill at any given time. He sat stock still. Quiet.  
Astrid and Fishlegs sat on the opposite couch, watching him with worried eyes. Aster and Amanda twitched nervously, flicking their eyes between the two.

“So what you’re trying to tell me.” Stoick managed to choke out, startling everyone out of their silent musings. “Is that this… Jack.” He made a face. “Was- Is raised by dragons, can talk to them, and has some strange infatuation, w-with MY SON!” He finally roared, face red and eyes crazed.

“This Wildman has my son, gods know where! Uncivilized! Dangerous! He could be hurting him! He could-”

“Jack wouldn’t hurt him!” Astrid jumped up, face set and determined.

They all watched in rapt attention. Fish legs fidgeted with his hands, ready to step in at any moment.

"Jack isn't an uncivilized wild man! He would never hurt Hiccup!" She huffed furiously.

"What evidence do you have of that?!" Stoick argued back, face red. "How do you know he's not hurtling him as we speak?" 

"BECAUSE HE'S SAVED HICCUP BEFORE!" Astrid yelled.

"WHY WOULD HE NEED SAVING IN THE FIRST PALCE!" Stoick yelled back.

Both stood their ground, starring into each other's eyes, daring them to speak.

"Daggur....." Fish legs murmured after a while. Both turned to look at him, Astrid relaxed somewhat and turned to face Stoick once more, eyes ablaze.

"Daggur. He's saved Hiccup from him plenty of times to know he would never do anything to hurt him." She sighed.

"Daggur. I've heard that name before" Amanda finally spoke up, all eyes turned on her, she flushed put kept her eyes on Astrid. "I know for sure I've heard of that name before!" She jumped up.

"We need to go back to the zoo!" She tugged at Aster's arm.

"The zoo? Why?" Fish legs stumbled to him feet, but followed her to the door none the less.

"I know who Daggur is-or more like, I know his father" she mumbled out, heading straight to the door, Aster in tow.

"How do you know his father?!" Stoick questioned.

"I just- just c'mon!" She urged forward.

"Wait! What about Daggur? In case anyone forgot he's still laying unconscious in the back yard!" Astrid pointed to the general direction of the back door.

"Leave him be, he's no danger here" Stoick reassure hurriedly.

"I have many reasons as to why you're wrong, Stoick" Fishlegs turned to face him. "Daggur's crazy. Deranged. We can't just leave him alone, at least tie him to a pole!" He exclaimed. Stoick gave him an exasperated look and shook his head.

"We don't have time for this, leave him be. You said he's Ben knocked out by a rock, it'll be a while before he awakens once more, we don't have more time to waist, now hurry up!" He finished, walking thought the door and signaling to his driver.

Astrid and Fishlegs turned to one another, faces portraying the same expression. Skeptical, worried. They couldn't just leave Daggur alone. He was dangerous, but they needed to know the new information Amanda apparently had. Astrid sighed and motioned to the door.

"Let's just pray the gods nothing happens." 

\---------------------------

They stumbled about in the forest, Toothless occasionally stopping to mark territory or to scare some poor animal away, usually a rabbit or doe. Jack kept a firm hold on Hiccups hand, fingers intertwined, as be lead him around. Hiccup had no protests about it. He might have known the forest of Berk like to back of his hand, but Jack seemed to know where he was going, so he let him be  
Hiccup took the opportunity to watch the back of Jack's snowy white head, contemplating on the recent turn of events, his face felt warm at the memory of the almost kiss to be, but smiled to himself, he squeezed lightly at Jack's hand, who, in turn squeezed back gently back. They continued to walk through the forest until Toothless let out a series of hisses and clicks, jumping in circles and running off again.

"Food near." Jack murmured, guiding Hiccup near a cluster of bushed and crouching down. He tugged at Hiccup and let go of his hand, caressing his face gently and pressing his head to his.

"Wait, here" He breathed out, taking his Staff firmly and bounding after Toothless.

Hiccup watched after him, sitting down comfortably and wrapping his arms around his knees. He watched the ants crawling by, Hiccup felt tired, he assumes he also looked the part. He continued to watch the trail of ants I front of him, eyes far away, wondering what has happened to Astrid and Fishlegs.  
On one hand, he didn't have fear for his friend. Well, at least not for Astrid, she knew how to take care of herself. She was clever and would be able to both protect herself and Fishlegs.  
He wondered about his dad. Was he okay? A small memory, a vague one, from his semi-conscious state while being held in jacks arms, remembers his father's voice yelling for him. He wondered what his father was doing there. Surely the mayor had no business in a underground illegal dragon fight arena. He huffed, confused.  
Jack came thundering through the bushed. In his arms, wrapped in leafs was a bundle of five or so fish, toothless bounded after him, in his mouth a very large deer.  
Jack smiled in trumph, holding the bundle for Hiccup to see. Hiccup smiled back, and made move to stand. As he took a step, a twinge of pain shot from his stump to the rest of his body, Hiccup tensed and hissed out a curse, curling into himself, back to the ground. Jack hurried over and held Hiccup gently as he slowly rolled up the end of his trousers, and examined the stump.  
Hiccup gasped. The stump was reddened angrily around the edges where the clasp for his leg was. The skin above it littered with black spots of coagulated blood. Hiccup made quick haste removing both the 'foot' and the clasps of leather that held it in place. The skin was irritated, raw, yellow and black at the end of the stump. A strong smell of infection wafted to him. He cursed again.

"What is wrong?" Jack's hand hovered over Hiccup's stump, Hiccup could feel the heat radiating off his amputated leg.

"I think it's infected." Jack looked at him confused. Hiccup sighed and shifted some, jumping as the twinge intensified with his movement.

"Jack, if my stump is infected, I'll get sick." He explained slowly. Jack watched him with a serious expression. "I need a doctor. If we don't take care of it immediately they might have to cut further part of my limb." Hiccup swallowed, flashed flickered in his memory from when he was young and shuddered.

"I don't want to repeat that pain again." Jack dropped the fish next to him and wrapped his strong arms around his shoulders, resting his chin on top of his head.

"Hiccup will be okay." He murmured into his hair. Hiccup smiled and hugged him back.

\--------------------------------

"Here it is!" Amanda jumped from her hunched position near the cabinets, a maroon color folder in her hands.

"What is that?" Fishlegs approached her.

"Some dental records!" She smiled brightly.

"Dental records? why would you have dental records? Aren't you a zoologist?" Stoick looked at her skeptically.

"I'm a specialist in the hygiene and care of the dragons teeth. Also I used to work in a dentist firm with my parents before, y'know..." She shrugged. "I just kept the records of some of my patients." They all gave her a skeptical looks, except Aster, whom already knew the information.

"Anyways!" She waved the folder in the air. "I have his records, so we may know more about this Daggur."

They cleared a desk and crowded around it. Amanda wiped some of the dust collected over the folder, gingerly opening it. inside were pictures and notes written in messy handwriting, some about teeth and the like. She fiddled around it, looking from paper to paper till she made an excleation of 'AHA!' and pulled out a worn out piece of paper, old and yellow.

"This is Daggur's personal information! Let's see..." She murmured to herself, pinky finger scanning through the paper. "Date of birth, home address, record of missing teeth, Oh my, so many!" She talked under her breath. "It says here his father's name is Oswald. No mothers name." She looked up.

"Oswald?" Stoick looked shocked for a moment.

"You know who this is?" Astrid looked sharply at him.

"Yes! He was one of my old business partners, back in the day. We were very close friends." He mused to himself.

"Wait, wasn't Oswald the one who helped with the construction of the port back at the dragon's island?" Fishlegs eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes he was" Aster cut in. "He sent his cousin Alvin, I think his name was, to supervise the construction over there."

"So that makes Daggur his nephew." Said Astrid.

"Pitch had been getting dragons illegally for his fights for years now." Amanda looked at Stoick.

"So Oswald had been the one in charge of hunting and trafficking dragons illegally!" Stoick gasped.

"With both Alvin's and Pitch's help!" Aster looked around them. "This is serious! We need to arrest this man!" He looked at Stoick.

"That would be impossible."

"What? Why?!" Aster asked appalled.

"Because he's dead. Murdered five years ago." The room became silent.

Astrid, whom had remained silent, watching the floor with a distant look, snapped her head up, eyes wide and far drained from color.

"Daggur." She whispered. "Daggur was sent to the island after a so called 'temper tantrum'" She mumbled furiously. "Daggur murdered his father." she looked at each of them in the eye. Amanda gasped and covered her mouth.

"Oh gods." Fishlegs felt weak in the legs, but stood rigid quickly. "We left a murderer alone!"

"We need to send him to the police! A mental institution! By gods we left him alone!" Stoick's blanched. 

They all made a mad scramble to the door, hurrying back to Stoick's home.

\------ 

Daggur groaned as he finally came to. The back of his head throbbed and his hair was plastered in blood and dirt. He stood on shaky legs and looked around. He stood at the back of Hiccup's home. Memories flared into his mind and he roared furiously. He patted the inside of his pants leg and bummed gratefully. His dagger was still there. Without looking back, he stormed towards the woods. Eyes crazed and anxious to wrapped his hands on anything living. He was blood thirsty.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Stoick cursed as they entered the house. The room empty, devoid of the body they had left behind, the only sings of disturbance being the unhinged door leading to the back and the sick splatters of blood trailing towards it.

"We should have chained him up!" Yelled Fishlegs in hysterics.

"And what?!" Yelled Aster. "Have the deranged man trash around before breaking free, and making him madder in the process? Let's face it, chained or not, Daggur would have found a way to break free. Least it's not as bloody as it could have been." Aster sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands, slouching on the nearby couch.

"What's done is done; we have to look for him." Amanda stood straight. "And pray that he hasn't found Jack or Hiccup."

They stood silent around the blood stains, face pale and ashen.

\--------------

Stoick Hurried around. Calling all police forces and mumbling half-crazy under his breath. They all stood around his office, shaken and worried sick.

"I have some contacts that I could alert." Amanda looked at Stoick. "I could tell them about Daggur, they would be able to keep a look out."

"Forget about Daggur, what about Jack? Or the dragon!" Aster glared at her.

"I don't give a damn about that blasted Wildman or dragon! All I want is my son to be safe!" He screamed above them. "Gods only know what could be happening, that-that Wildman!" He gestured to the air.

"I already said Jack wouldn't hurt him!" Astrid glared at him, Stoick ignored her.

"And his leg! Something could go wrong with it! Anything could happen! While his out there, the only person who could make him a new one would be-" He stopped talking abruptly.

"Stoick?" Fishlegs tried tentevaly. Stoick jumped from his desk, beaming.

"Gobber!" He yelled, he made a dash to the door, everyone following after. "Of course! How could I forget?" He kept on talking, everyone followed in confusion as Stoick signaled his driver and the automobile drove up.

"I'm sorry, but who's Gobber?" Stoick didn't answer until they were all situated into the vehicle; he twiddled his thumbs excitingly, giving the driver an address.

"Gobber is the only person Hiccup would see in this island willingly. Gobber would be the first person to see upon arriving!" He looked at them all. Aster perked up.

"When I first called security they mentioned some shady looking man with two stumps." He looked at Stoick in the eye. "That was Gobber?"

"The blacksmith?" Fishlegs looked at Stoick like he was mad. "A blacksmith makes Hiccup's legs? Why would he go to a blacksmith instead of a professional?"

"Ah! But Gobber is a professional!" Stoick smiled wildly, almost mad like. "A Hiccup professional!" He laughed.

Everyone looked at each other, sporting the same incredulous face as one another, all wondering if, with all the stress, Stoick had indeed gone mad.

\---------------------

"Ouch." Hiccup hissed as he lowered his stump in the stream. The flesh felt hot and stung as he dipped it into the cold water, Jack was next to him, coddling and making small shushing noises.

"It's okay, just hurts a little, is all." Hiccup held into Jacks hand with an iron grip, the pain was unbearable, he shook with the mere force to act as normal as he could, for jack. He felt feverish and he was sure he looked as terrible as he felt.

"Jack, help." Jack wrapped his arms around his shoulders, squeezing, Hiccup leaned into his embrace. "Hiccup will be okay." He murmured into his hair.

"I know I will, with you taking care of me, I'll be fine." Hiccup allowed himself a moment of bliss, knowing that only the worst was yet to come.

They sat together in silence, both in their own little idealistic worlds. From behind were the thunderous sounds of Toothless jumping about, catching prey and scenting the area.

The days wore on the same way. Nights spent sleeping inside a hollow tree or a cave, warming each other and surrounded around Toothless' form. Days were spent hiding and walking through the dense forest, avoiding others and 'hunting' the nearest game they could find. Hiccup always draped over Jack or on Toothless' back. His stump hurting and burning. The scent of decaying flesh a constant in the trio's noses.

Toothless crashed through the brush, ears high and mouth set into a gummy smile. He jumped into the stream, splashing and swishing around, spraying both Hiccup and Jack with cold water. Both smiled and laughed at Toothless actions. Hiccup nudged Jack to the side and made grab for his prosthetic leg. Jack snapped his hand to Hiccups wrist.

"Hurt Hiccup." Jack glared at the 'leg'. Hiccup sighed and cooped the side of Jacks face gently, rubbing his thumb under his eye. He smiled and gently pried his wrist off Jack's hand.

"It's okay. I feel a little better." He lied. "Besides, I want to play in the stream with Toothless." Jack watched him for a moment before sighing and reached for the leg himself. After watching Hiccup attach and re-attach the thing he was sure and quick into fastening it to his stump and tightening it, whilst watching Hiccup for any discomfort. Hiccup schooled his expression, not flinching when Jack tightened the belt too forcefully, instead smiling and heaving himself up, ignoring the shiver of pain that came with it.

"You see." Hiccup hoped his agony was not clear in his voice. "Fine and dandy. No need to worry." Hiccup laughed and took hold of Jack's hand, leading him to the stream, where Toothless stood into his hind legs making various clicks and whistles in what Hiccup would guess are excitement and happiness. He laughed.

"C'mon Jack, lets-"

From the trees there was a rusting and a loud roar, not one of dragons, but of a human. Something whizzed past Hiccups face, only a breaths away from his eye. Hiccup stood stock still as Jack collapsed next to him, with a cry of agony, his strong hand slipping away from his own. He watched ahead as the bushed parted and came Daggur, eyes agleam with murderous intent.

He stood still as Daggur pointed the crossbow he carried in his hands to Toothless direction. He stood still as Toothless roared in pain and collapsed into the stream, blood tainting the water. He stood still, paralyzed, eyes spilling tear after silent tear, watching as Daggur smiled and laughed manically, face bloody and deranged. Hiccup slinked into the ground. Eyes wide as he watched Daggur slowly turn to him, smile still in place and began to make way to him.

He sat terrified as Daggur approached him, he tried his best to move, to make a noise, but he could do nothing. His tears came more freely, unable to stop him from blurring his vision. An agonizing sob ripped through his body, silent and painful. Hiccup curled into himself as Daggur's boots made it into his line of Vision. He watched in silent horror as Daggur approached Jacks bleeding body. Jack laid in the bloody ground, eyes wide but determined, glaring from what it was all worth at Daggur.

Daggur crouched at his eye level, roughly grabbing onto his white hair, Jack grunted, the arrow jostling from its place in Jack's stomach. Daggur sneered and breathed in, with an easy smiled he licked his lips.

"Told you I would find him."

With a forceful tough He slammed Jack's head into his boot, Head bouncing with a sickening thud, Jack's body became limp. Hiccup held his breath as He felt Daggur hold his arm and forced him into his feet.

"Well, well Hiccup. You sure are a hard catch." Daggur dragged Hiccup into his chest, holding him into a somewhat tender embrace. "But you know what?" Daggur breathed into his ear, dragging his nose over his neck and jawline, inhaling until he made eye contact once more.

"I liked the chase."

Under the clear sky and the sound of the birds and the warmth of the sun, surrounded by the bloody bodies, Daggur pressed his chapped lips to Hiccup's.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

He felt hollow; He paid no mind to the constant agonizing pain from his leg, and instead focused on the pressure of being carried over Daggur's shoulder. He felt the rumbling of Daggurs voice vibrating from his chest, but not heard a single word. He continued watching the trail they've been walking sense the afternoon. The forest seemed duller, less bright, almost dying as they continued on. He jumped an inch when Daggur jostled hi, demanding his attention.

"Did you hear me?" He giggled. Hiccup stayed silent. "We don't need to go back to that stupid island; we can stay here, in the forest!" He laughed. They stopped at a small clearing, it was surrounded by rocs around the edges, the trees covered most of it, and the night sky was blocked by their branches. In the middle was a small dead fire, around it were chopped down logs, serving as benches.

"Who needs so called civilization? I'll take care of you Hiccup, I'll build us a cottage, and I’ll hunt for food, I’ll take really good care of you.” He leaned close, placing a kiss to his temple. Hiccup remained quiet.

Daggur paid no mind to Hiccup’s lack of enthusiasm and hauled him to one of the near logs. He squat down and prodded at the small pit, taking stones from out of his pocket and igniting small sparks to get the fire going. Daggur sat back on his hunches, watching the flames placidly.

“Y’know, Hiccup” He sighed, looking over his shoulder, “This all maybe…Hard for you.” He crawled to Hiccups legs and wrapped his arms around his middle, laying his head in Hiccup’s thigh. “But I promise I’ll make you as happy as I can. As long as, well, you know...” Daggur purred running his cheek over his thigh and overall crotch area, smirking as Hiccup tensed. “Don’t make me angry.”

\---------------------

They arrived to Gobbers shop just as night fall began. The streets where lit and the occasional drunk wandered through the streets. Aster grimaced as said drunkard bent over the side of the road and emptied his stomach.

"This cant seriously be where this Gobber works." Fishlegs said, face pale. "Sir, I've seen Hiccup's leg. their always well carved and painted, there is just no way such fine work could come from such a shady part of town." Fishlegs insisted as his face turned a nasty shade of green.

"Looks can be deceiving!" Stoick beamed, as he grabbed the stepped out of the vehicle enthusiastically, the others, though hesitantly, clamored behind him, with weak protests and grumbles.

Stoick clambered up the stairs letting to the small dingy looking shop. It took two hard knocks on the dirty wooden door, when they heard the scrambling and the booming voice behind it.

"Finally Hiccup, I've been worried sick-" The door flew open to reveal a big man with a long braded blond mustache, dirty apron and a hammer as an arm. "Stoick! Fancy seeing you here, how can I help ya'!" Gobber smiled, taking note of the entourage behind his friend.

"Gobber, have you seen Hiccup?" Stoick pushed his way inside, Gobber stood aside, opening the door wider for his other unexpected guests.

"I haven't seen him sense last night, He looked scared last I saw him." Gobber took note at his guests paling faces.

"What did he tell you." Astrid spoke up

"Well, he wasn't very clear." Gobber shrugged, dragging a wooden bucket near and sitting down with a huff. "He came here, limping, his leg missing, covered in, maybe deer skin." Fishlegs and Astrid sucked in a breath. "He asked me to make him a leg, did my best y'know, with what I had in such short notice. I took him to the zoo, and that's the last I saw of him."

The room remained silent after Gobber's tale. Stoick looked cryptic as he looked at Gobber in the eye.

"Gobber, I need you to gather the group." Stoick said without further explanation.

"The group?" Amanda chimed in.

"Why do you need them, Stoick?" Gobber stood straight, keeping eye contact, shoulders back and serious.

"Its... Hard to explain. Just assemble the troops and we'll meet at my home." Gobber remained silent as he watched Stoick and the rest make way to the door, already planning for the worst.

As the group stepped out into the crisp night air, the climbed into the vehicle and traveled back in silence to Stoick's home. Once the silence became too unbearable Astrid spoke up, demanding.

"What group where you talking about?" Stoick didn't answer right away. He remained silent until they reached his home and made their way back into his office.

"When I was younger, some friends and acquaintances of mine started a group. A special group that never disbanded, even after we all made our separate ways. Sometimes we gathered to help each other, or the community." He took a deep breath and looked at each of the occupants in the eye. "We called ourselves the Vikings."

\-----------------------

He felt pain. Unbearable, hot, white vision pain. He tried to move, wiggling his toes and fingers, stretching forward to get his staff, Jack gritted his teeth with the effort, sweat glistening in his brow.  
Jack had woken sometime after the sun had gone, cold and alone, his eyelids imprinted by Hiccups tear stained face and Daggur’s sickening smirk. He felt fury. His body burned in hatred. His fingers clenched, a numb instinct at the back of his mind keening to make itself known. An instinct to kill, to destroy, to avenge. A feeling he’d long sense forgotten after his mother’s death.   
With determined vigor, Jack made a final stretch, ignoring the way the arrow angled deeper into his stomach and took hold of his staff. He clutched at it tightly and with a deep breath, pushed himself to his knees and hoisted himself up, cursing loudly, in both dragon and of the few words he’s heard Hiccup say. He looked around, Toothless nowhere in sight, he limped through the stream, taking note of the lone arrow near the other side of the bank.  
Carefully he knelt down, and scooped water in his hands, rubbing away sweat and dried blood from his face and hair. He scrubbed at his hands until the blood from under his nails flowed away into the water, then He closed his eyes tightly as he took hold of the base of the arrow sticking into his stomach and pulled. He gave a loud yell as the intrusion gave way and with a sickening squelching sound. Blood gushed from the wound and Jack quickly applied mud and dried dirt into the wound.  
He heaved and emptied his stomach, Jack felt feverish, and he shook and shivered violently. He curled into himself, and tried to calm down. He needed to be alive. He needed to find Hiccup.  
He stayed still, mind racing to the entire thing Hiccup has taught him about wounds and herbs. He thought long and hard, his concentration occasionally wavering at the sound of a nearby twig snapping, or an animal scurrying by. He gasped out in pain, his tears coming out hot and continuously. The sound of a gunshot was heard in the distance.  
Jack needed to move, he needed to run away, to be anywhere but here, but his limbs didn't listen. they stayed locked in his curled up position, unyielding. is breathing came erratic, adrenaline coursed through his veins, uncaring to his wound, he stood, ignoring the sudden gush of blood pouring down to his legs. His staff was in hand and he ran. He ran as fast as he could, the thundering sounds of footsteps followed him. fast and unwavering. Jack raised forward, looking to the cove, hoping that he'd be able to elude the hunter from his trail, to hide, to get there first. In the back of his head, Jack remembered the bright summers day where he and his brother raced to the den. It had been a game, invented by their mother to teach them about speed and agility, to be able to outrun hunters while staying invisible in the trees.  
This was a game. A game of wit and speed. A game of survival. Jack ran, controlling his breathing and swung his staff to the lowest handing branch. He hoisted himself up onto the trees and crouched down, using the cover of the night and pulled his deer skin cloak over his white hair, in the darkness, the only thing visible were his bright blue eyes.  
Jack sat and waited for the footsteps to come closer, he watched as the hunter crossed his hiding spot, confusion evident in his mannerism. Jack took no time in breathing out and letting out a dangerous hiss. He gripped his staff, sharp end pointed upwards and dove down. The hunter looked up startled, He raised his weapon and pointed directly at Jacks head.  
Both of them made eye contact, and Jack wavered. Ungracefully he stumbled to the forest floor with a hard thud, he groaned but kept eye contact with the hunters wide eyes. Eyes bright, full of shock. Filled to the brim with curiosity and wonder. Eyes so shockingly blue, so familiar. So familiar because Jack saw those same eyes whenever he looked at himself.


	29. Interlude A

Toothless opened his eyes slowly. Body aching and mind fogy; He recalled the moment which whom Daggur had appeared and shot the first fast flying spear. He remembered collapsing into the cold stream, and he remembered the shrill scream of Jack’s voice as he called out to him.  
He looked up to the dark sky, wishing to be able to fly and go back home, Jack in tow, back with friends and a warm nest. He shook his head, whined as the spear jostled in his chest -Thankfully it was not as deep or as close to his heart- and shook the spear off of his body, the wood end snapping off its pointed end still deep within his body. Slowly he rolled over and turn his head to call out for jack.  
Eyes became wide and his body became cold. His world has stopped in that single moment. He took as careful step forward, slipping into the stream, but eyes yet to leave the stilled body lying on the ground, surrounded by his own blood. Jack’s eyes were closed, as if he were just asleep. Toothless scrambled off the stream and hurried to stand over Jack. He could not see the distinct rise and fall of his chest. Toothless knew to only do one thing.  
He mourned. He had knelt over his brother’s body; roar after heartbreaking roar left the dragon’s chest. Toothless trembled, for once scared, and unsure to what to do. The fleeting though to bury Jack had crossed his mind for a beat of a moment, a passing thought, quick like the heartbeat of a hare. He roared once again, looking at his deadly paws, unable to make a proper grave, too far away from the island to let him sleep under lake, too alone to think of anything else to do.  
He ran. Toothless ran and ran, he roared to the sky, he roared to the ground, he flapped his wings, desperate to fly up to the heavens, where his mother surely was, watching over both; where Jack would be joining her. He roared again.   
The dragons cry echoed all around, any creature near hid and both pitied his sorrow. Toothless wanted to fly, to go back home, to curl around his nest, where the smell of Jack would still be fresh, where the still lingering smell of his mother would be, and sleep. He wanted to sleep just as Jack was; He wanted to join both mother and sibling, to fly in the other world, carefree and free from any worldly feeling.  
But he couldn’t. Toothless couldn’t fly, his fin was missing. No matter how hard or fast he flapped his wings, never did he rose further than that of a rabbits hop. He cried openly now, mourning his existence, unable to cope with such feeling. To know that he would forever be stuck in an unknown land, away from friends and the memories of those he loved.  
Finally, he crashed in a small clearing. The overgrowth taller than his slumped body, he laid on his side, the strange thick ropes that still clung to his body, dug into his back, an uncomfortable pressure that he ignored, preferring to cry as loudly as he could, cried like he once has when he was but a hatchling. Sobbing, wheezing, and crying out for his mother to come back.  
Finally, the forest became silent. A loud ring still clung in the air, but the dragon, now sated, lay unmoving, pretending that he was like Jack, sleeping. That we would wake up, and they would still be at the island, where he would laugh at Jack’s musings and nudge to encourage at his brothers behind to court his Hiccup, for them to finally mate and have eggs. Toothless wished.  
It was by a small breeze of a miracle that Toothless heard it, smelled it; the distinct scent of blood, and the high cackle of a mad being. He rose slowly from the grass, head tilted and eyes open in rapt attention. Another small breeze and Toothless was sure of it.  
The beast that had murdered his brother was near. Rage boiled from inside his chest, too hot and vengeful. He didn’t roar, nor did he growl or hiss. He stood into his hind legs and smelled the air once more, pinpointing the location to where the smell came from the strongest, and with a small puff, made way, body shaking and eyes set.

\---------------------------------

Astrid didn’t sleep. She watched on as the few guests inside Hiccups home dozed on the couches in the front room, Aster snoring the loudest, Amanda snuggling up to him. She sat by the window, watching as the darkened sky slowly gave away to dawn. She didn’t move from her spot as the back door squeaked open, Fishlegs shuffling inside silently. He looked up at Astrid and sighed silently.   
Mindfully, he stepped over both Aster and Amanda, shrugging off his coat and draping it over Astrid’s shoulders. Astrid gripped at the fabric, looking away from the window to stare at Fishlegs as he settled across from her, circles under his eyes. She cleared her throat and smiled at Fishlegs, though it came out looking more like a grimaced.

“How are they?” She croaked out quietly.

“Fine.” Fishlegs whispered back. “Meatlug was happy to see me; had to feed her a lot of rocks trying to convince her to let me go.” He smiled to himself.

“And Stormfly?” She returned looking out the window. Tentatively, Fishlegs laid a hand upon her shoulder, squeezing gently.

“She seemed to really miss you.” He said tenderly. They said nothing after that; both opt to sit in comfortable silence, both far away in mind, watching as the sun began to slowly rise.

\--------------------------

Hiccup stared at the white canopy above him, his body was sore, and overheated, his stump burned, and lightning pain shot through him whenever he managed to move. His eyes felt heavy and droopy, but he refused to sleep. He refused to move as much as an inched; He refused to breathe until Daggur’s body moved away from him, until he managed to escape. Daggurs arm wrapped itself around Hiccups waist possessively. It sickened him.  
During the night after Daggur had taken him, Daggur had slipped away with the warning for Hiccup to stay put, only to return a few hours later with sheets, game- two small hares- and wood for the fire. He didn’t question where the sheets had come from, and opted to watch him in cautious silence as Daggur made a makeshift tent near the edge of the small clearing, pitching into the earth with some stones and sticks, starting the fire and started to skin the two hares. Hiccup had turned his head to the side at that.  
Silently, if not malevolently, Daggur ripped into the flesh of the hare, skinning them with precision, smiling to himself as the blood and intestines fell to his feet. He shoved sharps sticks into them and roasted them to the fire. The whole time watching them intently, watching the fire as he occasionally glanced over Hiccup and flexed his hands.  
Once the hares had cooked, Daggur plucked one from its stick and began feasting on it with vigor. He turned to look at Hiccup, eye brow raised.

“Aren’t you gonna’ eat?” He eyed the other hare.

“I don’t quite enjoy eating hare.” Hiccup glared at him, there was no way he would eat anything Daggur offered him.

“Suit yourself, darling.” He shrugged, finishing his hare and reaching for the other; “More for me.”

He didn’t say anything after that. Hiccup winced as he moved his leg, the pain not as sharp as before but a constant pressure. He absentmindedly reached down and stroked the leather used to attach the leg. He was startled out of his musings when Daggur threw the bones of the hares into the fire, crawling to him, predator like. Just like earlier, he moved in between Hiccups legs, wrapping his arms around his waist, and resting his head into his thigh, Hiccup flinched as Daggur dumped all of his weight to his stump.  
Daggur said nothing as he rubbed his cheek on his leg, hand stroking his back gently, Hiccup shivered at the contact.

“It’s not going to work, y’know.” Daggur murmured into his thigh. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hiccup hummed. Daggur shook his head and looked up at Hiccup with a bored expression.

“Really now?” He smiled. “You know what I’m talking about. This whole hostage pretending you’re doing, it’s getting really old, really fast.” He made move to shit up, still in between Hiccups leg, stroking at his thigh, the gesture almost intimate. 

“I’m not pretending. I am a hostage.” Hiccup looked straight ahead, holding back a whimper as Daggur grabbed at his stump forcefully, jostling it in a way that the makeshift foot rubbed at his already chaffed stump.

“I disagree.” He gave the leg another squeeze “I don’t think you understand what’s happening, what we are.” He moved again, crawling over his body and grabbing him by the arm, squeezing and pulled him up as he stood, Hiccup yelp as Daggur dragged him to the small tent, throwing him onto the floor, Hiccup had enough sense to put his arms out and glare fully at Daggurs looming body.

Daggur knelt over him, arms on either side of his of his face, caging him, his face pressed close to his, noses bumping, with a silent growl Daggur pushed Hiccup by the shoulder and crushed his lips to his, teeth catching on Hiccups lower lip, pulling at it and forcefully shoving his tongue inside, Hiccup gagged into the ‘kiss’ and turned his face away.

“Get off me!” Hiccup struggled, kicking at the air, he hissed as Daggur kneed at his stump, putting all of his weight on it.

“Please, Hiccup. You’re being ridiculous.” Daggur sighed, sounding almost bored.

Hiccup didn’t relent his struggling. He flailed and kicked and yelled until flesh hitting flesh echoed in the small clearing. He stared in shock as the image of his fist in the air, Daggur, whose face was sporting an angry red mark on his cheek and the corned of his eye, looked down at him, expression unreadable. Both remained silent.  
For the longest moment, Hiccup didn’t dare move, His fist still raised in the air, he watched as a series of emotions passed over Daggurs eyes, until it settled in amusement. Daggur screwed his eyes shut and a small cackle passed through his lips, growing in volume until Daggur laughed hysterically, his body bending forward, wheezing for air as he finally rolled over to his side, laughing more while wrapping his arms around Hiccups wait, pulling his body flush to his side. He laughed until nothing but a breathy sigh remained, gently he stroked the side of Hiccups face, thumb rubbing small circled around his waist.

“Oh, Hiccup.” He smiled, the softest expression grazing his features. “I love you so.” He whispered, leaning in kissing at his hair, settling his face to the crook of Hiccups neck.

Hiccup remained still, only relaxing somewhat when Daggurs breathing evened out, and a heavy snore through his body. Only then did he let the tears to fall once again from his face. He felt dirty, disgusted by the body next to his. Wishing, praying, that Jack had somehow survived. Praying that he would somehow get away from the mad man, and wishing nothing more than to be home, with his father, and Jack tucked safely in his arms.

\------------------

Of all the senses, smell came first. Then feel, hearing, and finally sight.  
Jack first smelled the indistinctible scent of burning wood, and then came the sharp smell of cinnamon and the sweet aroma of vanilla and some other spicy scent he couldn’t place. Jack gently moved his hands to feel around, slowly taking notice that his top was no longer there. He prodded near his stomach, feeling the rough texture of bandages, and flinched back at the sharp pain when he poked too hard. Jack strained his ears and heard a low rumbling of a fire, and the cackle of the wood.  
Finally, Jacks eyes fluttered opened, his vision invaded by a wood ceiling, momentarily unaware of where he was, suddenly shoot up straight, only to crumble back into the soft sheeting under him with a loud groan.  
He opened his eyes again and carefully maneuvered himself to his side. He faced the brick fireplace. His eyes traveled further around, taking note of the soft wood shelves filled with small colorful trinkets, the plush looking carpet in the middle of the room, the small window on his far left, and the door next to it.  
He groaned again and sat up slowly. He jumped at the small gasp behind him; he turned and saw a tall hairy man, with grey hair covering most of his face, and arms. The man stood from the small stool he had been sitting and began to speak what sounded to Jack, gibberish.

“Он проснулся! Господи, мне нужно сказать севера!”

The man kept looking at him with wide eyes as he inched along the edge of the room, before opening the door-Jack noticed it led to a hallway- and rushed away, yelling out the same gibberish. 

“Севера! Иди сюда, Он проснулся!”

Jack laid down once again, arm coming up to cover his eyes, in frustration and confusion. He wanted to know why he was here, how he got here, who was the one who had healed his wound, and most of all, he wanted to know where Hiccup was. Was he okay? Has Daggur hurt him? The same questions circled around his head until the stomping of hurried boots neared the door and it slammed open.   
In entered the same man he’d seen in the forest. His similar blue eyes stared back at him with so much emotion; Jack couldn’t place the weird knot that formed inside his chest. He man took small tentative steps towards him, Jack stayed still, watching him, unmoving, and eyes set straight. Jack knew he should react, hiss at the man, but all he felt was confusion, and a bone deep tiredness.  
The man gently kneeled down next to him, eye to eye. He reached out and gently pet Jack’s head. The man smiled gently, eyes watery.

“Дорогой Бог, мой ребенок.” The man murmured in that same strange tongue, tears pouring down his cheeks. “Это действительно ты, сын мой! Мой красивый мальчик!”

Jack said nothing as he stared back in confusion at the strange man. Said man smiled some more and slipped his big hands under Jack’s shoulders, lifting him up to a sitting position, and motioned for the man behind him. The other man rushed to the side and wrapped a warm blanket over him.   
Jack watched them in confusion and cleared his throat, both men’s eyes snapped to his direction in rapt attention.

“W-Where is this?” The man with the white beard smiled fondly and stroked his hair once more.

“дома”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wowowowowowowowowow, what do you guys think? Sorry it took so long, it was really hard writing Toothless’ part without dying a little inside. As for those who guessed it, yeah it was North, It wasn’t much of a mystery, and I did make it as obvious as possible. But yeah! He’s in the picture now! Also, worry not, this is now label it as finished, but its far from it! I’ve decided to make this story into a two parter, obviously the first part is done, and now I’m gonna’ start on the second, so it will take a while, which brings me to my next point, I have no idea of what to call the second part, so any suggestions are greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for the reviews and keep on rocking guys! Find me on Tumbler, I changed my name it is now sofiaKawaii-love.
> 
> P.S- Sorry if any of these translations aren't right, most of them came from google translate :p
> 
> He’s awake! Lord, I need to tell north  
> North! Come here, He’s awake  
> Dear god, my child  
> It really is you, my son! My beautiful baby boy  
> Home


End file.
